


时间旅行者的儿子

by whitebro



Series: 寻光号的奇妙旅行 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 68,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 威震天加入汽车人阵营后完成了从暴君到老妈子的华丽转变，同时还要想办法把自己的前伴侣给追回来，这些压力导致了他的秃顶（散热板丢失。让我们默哀三分钟。
Relationships: Bumblebee & Rodimus, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: 寻光号的奇妙旅行 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 莫名其妙爆发的彩弹大战

**Author's Note:**

> 寻光号上时间单位沿用赛星时制：  
> 塞伯坦分（Breem）：8.3地球分钟。  
> 塞伯坦日（Orn）：一个塞伯坦太阴日。  
> 塞伯坦年（Vorn）：83地球年。  
> 纳秒（Nano-klik）：10分之1地球秒。  
> 秒（Klik）：1地球秒。  
> 周期（Cycle）：1地球分钟。  
> 大周期（Mega-cycle）:1地球小时。  
> 太阳周期（Salor-cycle）：1地球天。  
> 月周期（Deca-cycle）：30地球天。  
> 恒星周期（Stellar-cycle）：1地球年。  
> 更替周期（Meta-cycle）：500地球年。

补天士把威震天叫到观景台，通讯中说是：“船长要和他商量非常、无比、以及绝对重要的事务。”威震天试着忽略这种并列形容词的语法错误，并捡起这件事绝不重要以及肯定不是好消息的觉悟，带上自己的忠诚的老桶离开了舱室。机械狗目送他，从鼻腔哼出一次无奈的换气。  
“他又被叫走了。”  
“他很忙，对吗？”  
“不是什么好事儿。你呢？新‘上司’好对付吗？”  
“说话倒是很和气，内容就不一定了。对了，我一个月循环有一次休假，我可以去看看你。”  
机械狗答应了。他抖了抖耳朵，开心的伸展了四肢，发出咔嚓的齿轮摩擦声。他想念自己的磁带形态，也思念自己的挚友，即将到来的假期让他充满了期待，更不用说声波还会带神秘礼物给他。这让他忘了去担忧另一个朋友的芯理健康。  
此刻，另一个朋友，怀疑机生威震天（鉴于他已经不再搞破坏，所以就卸任破坏大帝了）正在听补天士描述昨晚在背离记的一次群体事件。看他口若悬河的复刻自己参与其中的英姿。  
“……我就回手一勾——果然有人偷袭我，炉渣想泼我油漆。记得你当年偷袭我吗？当然，你的下场不怎么好……”  
威震天把面甲埋进手掌，他记得以前和老对头呛声的时候说自己这么多年剩下的只有憎恨，他没说谎，而现在，可悲的他连恨都恨不起来。寻光号上的一切让什么恨啊，阶级斗争啊，统御宇宙之类的都显得万分可笑，荒谬，对，就是这个词。威震天意识到宇宙的本质就是荒谬，否则他不会站在这。  
“这毫无意义。”威震天忍不住厉声打断补天士。“也不重要！还不如公告板上的涂鸦有用。”  
“本来想发你一个补天士认证勋章的，现在算了。后悔去吧，老桶头。”  
一个新外号？真再“好”不过了。威震天耸耸肩，发出刺耳的咔哒声。“我要回去充电了，机械狗还在等我。”  
“感人肺腑，他很罩你啊，但你不能就这么一走了之，我的重点还没到。”  
“给你一纳秒说完。”  
“地球。”补天士自信满满的吐出这个名词。满意的收到了威震天光学镜一暗的反应。  
“那地方怎么了？擎天柱不是在那儿和肉虫们玩儿大赛博坦联盟手拉手吗？”  
“你嫉妒？你也想玩儿手拉手没人和你拉。”  
“我觉得你需要看救护车。”  
“还是说你想和擎天柱手拉手？”  
“我不想和任何存在手拉手。”  
补天士咧开嘴发出笑声，“那就好，你要是失去控制（out of control AKA OOC）了身为船长的我是要负责的。现在，我真的要说到点子上了，你肯定会大吃一惊。你知道他们昨天为什么打架吗？”  
“为了抢遥控器（remote control）。”  
“拜托，我们是汽车人，我们不需要遥控……哦，你在讽刺我，文字游戏玩儿的不错，老威。事实上，我们的船员被一股神秘势力分裂了。”  
威震天对这种词，类似分裂、叛变、黑枪、背后动作、别有用心之类的有条件反射，他开始认真听了。“说下去，我需要尽可能多的细节。”  
看到终于吊起了威震天的胃口，补天士得意坏了。“他们分成两帮，互相攻讦，场面一度很难看。”  
“你当时在做什么？”  
“我？我的立场不允许我说话。”  
“宇宙间还有能阻止补天士说话的立场？”  
“没错，我在地球待过一段时间，没留下什么好记忆。你总是从我们这儿偷东西，要么就是小横炮的神志，要么领导模块，最后终于把黑手伸向擎天柱本人了。”  
“我明白了，船员们在如何看待我的问题上起了分歧。”  
“不，我们一致恨你。只是我们中有一部分去过地球，剩下的没有，所以在引用地球事件的时候，你懂的，有些人听不明白，这就让对话变得很尴尬了。还有比这更可怕的事情吗？当你身边的机都在狂笑而你甚至连笑点都发现不了？我收到了一些没有去过地球的tf的血泪控诉，他们认为这是一种歧视，一种……来自信息不对等的歧视。”  
威震天沉默了，这又一次刷新了他对无聊和荒谬的认知。在努力稳定住自己的脑模块电流之后，他缓慢而坚定地说，“一切的起源就是因为有人听不懂地球笑话。对吧。那你要我怎么办？”  
“我当然已经想出办法了。”补天士从子空间掏出一份数据板，“我连夜写了一份地球梗大全，按赛博坦文字归档好——可把我得意坏了——我需要你看看还有什么遗漏的地方，毕竟你对地球的调查比我深入。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”  
“老通新开了一门必修课，3.5个学分，主讲tf是你。内容嘛，就是地球，人类学什么的，随你便，讲到哪算哪。怎么样。让小tf们改论文还不是美滋滋？”  
“成交。”威震天脱口而出。他一把拿过数据板放进子空间，头也不回的离开了。不用想，他也知道在他身后，补天士的面甲上正在徐徐展开计划通的笑容。  
威震天回舱室的时候机械狗接到了声波的信息。  
“声波会在下个月循环来看我们。”机械狗对威震天说。“到时候擎天柱也会一起来，他们休假。”  
威震天短暂的微笑了一下，“很好。（Excellent）”他回答。  
如果他的机生在上了寻光号之后就变成混沌，那和擎天柱交谈的渴望就是荒谬世界里唯一的常量了。他现在有时间继续写作，偶尔也会给擎天柱写信，但是从来没有真正传送过。他觉得，对于他和擎天柱来说，文字有时候过于轻巧了，而对话又容易剑拔弩张，了解和理解通常南辕北辙，他还需要时间来重新解构擎天柱，重新梳理清楚自己为什么选择了他。  
威震天怀着一种罕见的，温暖而易碎的情绪思念着老对手。背靠着舱壁放松的坐在自己的充电床上，从子空间拿出数据板。地球，那个蔚蓝星球，拥有擎天柱的光学镜般绚丽的色彩，威震天不得不承认它所具有的美，在摒弃了偏见和被构陷的愤怒之后，那些明亮的黄昏，从地平线涌起的鲜红，他很怀念。在黑夜中，北方群星笼罩大地，那显眼的光芒令他思念以此为名的故人。当大雨滂沱，灰色充斥着整个视界，他需要顽抗自己的孤独……  
——“什么？”  
威震天打开补天士制作的地球梗大全，第一页就让他又一次怀疑机生（以事实证明这个新称号不虚），那上面对瓦伦丁节的解释是：在这一天地球人互相砍掉对方的头雕。威震天调整了一下光学镜，又看了遍——没错，是这么写的——没事儿，威震天见的多了，还能稳住。他咽下疑惑，随意打开第二个词条：孩子。  
在废料场附近凭号领取，不退不换。  
这他渣……普神啊，救救孩子！  
威震天突然领悟昨天背离记的群架是怎么打起来的了。同时，一种强烈的使命感涌上芯片——他要改变寻光号上这种以补天士为首瞎他渣胡说八道的生态环境。

***

通天晓这几天看威震天的眼神有些不对。带着三分欲言又止，五分辛酸还有两分绝望。每当威震天去领能量回来，在大厅看到通天晓，就会收到一个额首，穿过熙熙攘攘的的tf们，威震天一眼就能看到那两个高耸的肩甲缓缓朝向他，然后又飘然而去。好像在向他传达什么不可描述的信息流。  
“通天晓是不是中病毒了？还是又一次遭到了补天士的迫害。”威震天对自己说。  
事实上，在他的脑模块里有一个历史悠久的自言自语区，以储存突然冒出来的金句，还能练习演讲。他把这个区域命名为粒子城（罗迪昂）。而现在，当他想抹消某个机的时候，他会保持镇静，把自己的注意力专注到粒子城里的一小块儿，任由自己的意识在里面翱翔。  
在飞了1赛分之后，威震天感觉芯情平静多了，他接通了补天士。  
“你把通天晓怎么了？”  
“……嘿嘿，没错，从废料厂挖出来的零件就能组成一个新人类。诶？我的内屏怎么在闪的，居然是老铁桶的脑袋，我肯定喝多了！走开——老铁桶，别出现在我的幻觉里，我的幻觉是我最后的乌托邦。啊！我是一个孤独的塞伯坦人，副歌部分，跟我一起唱……”  
威震天摇摇头，切断通讯。他的内置时间显示现在距离充电还有10个赛时，什么样的船长会在这时候喝成废渣？考虑再三，威震天决定直接去找通天晓了解情况。  
通天晓在轮机仓例行检查，当他看到威震天的时候，光学镜迅速的频闪了几下，然后把自己藏进阴影里。  
“补天士喝多了。”通天晓低声说。“这里没有其他tf。”  
“所以我来找你。”威震天回答。  
“不能这样下去了，这违背伦理，还有汽车人守则。”通天晓的肩甲颤抖着，显然在压抑强烈的情感。  
威震天咳了一声，低沉地说：“但我们只有彼此了，你明白这一点。”  
“那就……我的舱室吧。我们分头走，”通天晓低声说，“注意尾巴。”  
“我会的。”  
在通天晓和威震天分头离开之后，发条从液冷管上冒了出来。  
“是我的错觉，还是这对话走向真的很诡异？”发条对着自己的镜头讲解，“到底是什么‘违背伦理和汽车人守则’呢？我心里有几个想法，不过都太可怕了，我怕说出来会引起宇宙坍缩。所以——敬请期待。”  
在发条自我解说的时候，坐在角落带着分散注意力装置的十用手指比划了一下发条，然后迅速在画板上画下素描——就在通天晓严肃的45°全身像左下角。  
“我不能忍受补天士这样传播谣言了，那个地球梗大全，我看过了，没有一条！一条是真的。”通天晓背着手，在他的生活舱里走来走去。“我知道你也拿到了一份。船长。我甚至怀疑补天士是否真的去过地球。”  
“这一点无须怀疑，我的记忆不会出错。我考虑把补天士送到救护车那里做个全面检查。”  
“我也考虑到了，所以，我申请呼叫救护车和荣格来我的舱室一起商议计划。”通天晓站得笔直，对威震天说。  
“批准。”威震天背着手站在窗前，看着寻光号之外划过的小行星，还有远处耀眼燃烧的蓝色恒星。  
5赛分之后，荣格赶来了，紧接着，愤怒的救护车也来了。救护车一进门就开始嚷：“我觉得就是记忆模块障碍，你们听到他是怎么说人体结构的吗？还有——鼹鼠的窝里面有个白洞？真的？”  
“大家冷静，救护车尤其请冷静。我有两个理论。”荣格摆摆细瘦的手臂，仿佛想要驱散什么一般，“其中之一是补天士压力太大，芯理产生了认知偏差。其二，我认为补天士可能是个浪漫主义者。”  
“普神在上！”  
救护车和通天晓露出极度震惊的神情，对望了一眼，“这他渣可是绝症啊。”救护车垂下头雕说，“我无能为力。”通天晓罕见的露出了悲痛的表情，连光学镜都黯淡了，“怎么会？补天士还这么年轻……”  
“等等！”威震天打断他们，“认知偏差有这么严重？”  
“不，是浪漫主义。船长。”通天晓极度认真。“冒犯地说，一艘飞船上有一个……”通天晓用手比划了一下威震天，“就是极限了，两个的话，寻光号会坍缩成一个体积无限小的点。然后不间断的向外部发射‘威震天’辐射。”  
这他渣都是什么歪理邪说？威震天被镇住了一纳秒左右。好在，愚者能量没有真正让赛博坦略不世出的威震天变傻，他终于反应过来了，这一切，这种用力过猛（也许还排练过）的组合表演都是为了促成一个目标。  
“汽车人，从不主动进攻是不是。脏活累活就交给我？”威震天咧嘴笑了一下，“行吧，就让我去收拾那个小机崽子。”威震天跨步走出去，光学镜的余光看到荣格在他身后挥舞一块儿黄色小织物。  
两赛分后，实干家威震天用坦克形态撞开了背离记的大门，变形之后，他伸展臂甲对背离做了个不要惊慌的手势。  
“我今天来，是准备让一些tf不痛快的。”威震天走近补天士，“比如寻光号副船长，补天士。”  
背离记里的tf都被这阵势吓傻了，参与过内战的顿时回想起被威震天支配的恐惧，而没参与过内战的则单纯被这种气势震慑住，不由自主的腿甲传动轴一软。只有旋刃发出了：“噢噢噢噢！打起来！”的声音。  
补天士站起身，把杯子里的高纯一饮而尽。“老铁桶，你这就原形毕露了？你怕不怕我告诉擎天柱？”  
“我不会揍你，我甚至不讽刺你——仅限今天——我只是要求你，去上我的人类学课。”威震天的语气过于平静，仿佛一点儿情绪都没有。但他周身激荡的磁场可不是这么说的。  
“哈，这还是我提出的建议呢（其实是通天晓），我根本不需要学习！我对人类门儿清！”  
“你要是不去，就别想娱乐了。”威震天转过身，“从此刻起，因为副船长失职，寻光号上下进入戒严。禁高纯令无限期，走廊限速40码。超速的去打扫甲板和轮机仓，喝高纯的……”威震天伸手，做了个挥砍手刀的动作。  
背离记内顿时一片加大功率的排气声。  
“你！你没有权利，我才是船长！”补天士挥舞着胳膊冲威震天吼。  
“我现在就把法条交给通天晓。立即执行。”威震天回答，他用轻松的站姿从各种方位藐视对手。油吧里的tf瞬间把光学镜聚焦到补天士身上，连旋刃都收声了。气氛接近绝对零度。  
“渣的！老炉渣！你怎么敢威胁我，我……我要打扁你的桶！你等着。”补天士东歪西倒的走了两步，然后迅速变形跑掉了。  
“哎。”威震天望着补天士的尾气摇摇头雕，按住头盔，接通通天晓的通讯。“成了。”他说。  
“谢谢船长。”对面传来简短的回应。  
——不知道是不是错觉，威震天觉得通天晓的声音里有些电流噪音的哽咽。当然，他也能理解一个严谨的执法人员对于谣言的痛恨，然而出于对补天士的尊重，老通又不能直说。考虑到这个，他突然升起了对某个金刚的怨念。  
“地球基地，收到回答。”威震天回到船长办工舱之后，立刻开始呼叫。  
几百光年之外的蔚蓝星球，塞伯坦基地，擎天柱正在进行会议。他在内屏接通了通讯。  
——威震天。  
“擎天柱”  
——我正在开会，有什么事？  
“发给你一份文件，希望你给予评论。”  
——好的，我会尽快。  
内屏提示擎天柱接受了《地球梗大全》文件，威震天顿时感觉舒服多了。然而在寻光号上，这种舒心维持不了两秒。刺耳的杂音在寻光号公共频道上炸起，紧接着是补天士被高纯泡过的发声管发出的紊乱音频：“测试，测试。大家都打开接收器，看看你的周围，如果有tf没打开，告诉他一声儿，寻光号唯一指定船长，补天士，即将发布重大消息。”  
“这他渣……”威震天用手捏了捏鼻梁，“行吧，机崽子，看你要怎么玩。”  
“……鉴于最近，寻光号上气氛有些萎靡，拜‘你们都知道是谁’所赐。我看在眼里急在芯上。然而，我补天士——英俊潇洒，气场八百米——终于想出了一个完美的解决方案。我准备举办一场彩蛋大赛，参与人员：全员，最后赢家会获得礼物。”补天士顿了顿，“我怎么没听到欢呼声？普神啊，我的船员被‘你们都知道是谁’压迫的太久了！赢的tf能获得一次豁免权！比如你不想值日，或者不想干活儿的时候，这个豁免权就派上用场了。当然，如果你不想去上某些课程，这个豁免权也是有效的。”  
——原来在这儿等着我呢。  
威震天在船长办工舱坐直了机体，“这意味着战争！”他左手握着拳头，右手接通通天晓。  
“收到，船长。理论上，补天士这次比赛没有和戒严令或者寻光号守则相冲突。”通天晓回答。  
——看来是时候用行动让小机崽子乖乖就范了。威震天想。他接通补天士。  
“老威头，找船长什么事儿？”  
“我愿意陪你玩儿。”  
“很好！（Excellent）”补天士停顿一下，然后发出一阵刺耳的狂笑。“和平经由彩弹大战。”  
威震天知道补天士在模仿他，一种无奈混合着“我过去有这么智障？”的疑问把他的激情消磨了一大半。  
“我知道你还是个有火种的赛博坦人，老桶头，你要是赢了，我就去上你的课！”  
“行吧。不过说好了，你不能告密。”  
“我不告诉擎天柱。”  
“什么时候开始？”  
“啥？我忘了通知你时间了吗？老威。事实上，已经开始了。”

***

“寻光号，收到请回复。”擎天柱焦急地发送着呼叫信号，一遍又一遍。  
现在是约定好去寻光号上做客的时间，通天晓说是巡查，而擎天柱不太愿意用这样的字眼。  
“补天士，收到请回答。”  
连续一个循环的呼叫没有任何回应，擎天柱开始芯里发毛了。  
“威震天，收到请回答。”  
点对点通讯也没有链接成功，擎天柱怀疑寻光号处于危险状态。声波在这时带着一个大箱子走进擎天柱的办工舱。  
“我们可以出发了。”声波用毫无变化的声线说。  
“等等，声波。”擎天柱做了个停止的手势。  
“你需要检查我携带的物件？”声波把箱子放下，“看吧，只是些带给机械狗的礼物，生活用品。我不会和威震天有任何交流的。”  
“不，我不是这个意思，寻光号上情况不对。你能联系上寻光号的任何一个tf吗？”  
声波立刻尝试联络机械狗，通讯无法完成链接。  
“无线电静默。”声波回答。  
擎天柱开始在办公仓里踱步，“现在能做的，就是找到寻光号日志最后一次向地球基地发信号的坐标点。我亲自去查看。如果的确遇到了问题，我会给基地发信号请求救援。”  
“我也去。机械狗是我的朋友，无论何时他身处险境，我都必须在他身边。”声波说。  
擎天柱点点头，和声波一起出发，坐上翻天号（skyroller），设置好宇宙穿梭坐标。在令人眩晕的定点传送之后，来到一颗平和的绛红行星附近。这颗星球看起来没有任何文明，但擎天柱还是开启了隐形力场，保持警戒，在行星轨道上搜寻目标。  
“他们在那。”  
声波指了指不远处处于动力停摆状态的寻光号，显然它已经在这里绕了几十个赛时了，从上次通讯之后就没有挪过窝。  
“我们靠上去。”擎天柱拿起自己的粒子炮，开启飞船自动巡航程序，然后和声波一起出舱。在靠近寻光号太空船舷的时候擎天柱确定自己听到了枪声。他打了个暂停的手势，在通讯中询问声波有没有得到更多音频信息。  
——里面在交火，但是，很奇怪，我听不到悲伤和愤怒的声音。他们仿佛……很焦虑。  
——我从这里突围，你在外面接应。如果的确有危险，你就退回翻天号，给我火力支援。  
——声波，收到。  
擎天柱冲声波点了点头，把船舷入口的密码锁接入自己的脑模块，很快破解让闸门开启。在进入船体之后，擎天柱发现走廊里布满五颜六色的喷漆斑点。不远处，几个桌子杂乱的堆在一起，仿佛是个简易掩体。  
“谁？哪帮的。我们看见你了，把武器放下。”掩体后面传来声音。  
“我是擎天柱。”重卡将自己隐藏在走廊的拐角。“我想知道……”  
“哈？我他渣还是元始天尊呢。别搞笑了，你只有一个tf，我们这儿有六个，你没有胜算……虽然你的声音确实有点像。是语音包吗？”  
“交出擎天柱语音包，我们就放你过去。”  
“没错。”  
“补天士在哪？”擎天柱问，至此为止，他已经百分之七十五肯定寻光号没有遇到外敌。  
“在他的肉堡*里吧，你想投靠他必须打我们这儿走，不交过路费是不可能的。”  
擎天柱从排气管里呼出一声长长的换气，“我出来了。”  
“先把武器踢出来。”  
擎天柱把粒子炮顺着地板划过去。  
“等等，这是真家伙！这他渣是犯规的……这把枪，有点眼熟。”变速箱抬头，看见擎天柱就站在他光学镜前面。  
“普神啊！”变速箱吓得倒退几步。“你竟然还有擎天柱的全息！至于这么认真吗？不过是彩弹大战。”  
“彩弹大战？说来听听。”擎天柱低声问。  
变速箱试着戳了戳擎天柱的臂甲，“普神！是……是真的！真的擎天柱领袖。我……我还以为……只有寻光号船员参与这个蠢游戏呢。别……别拍了。”变速箱捂住发条的摄像头，“还不够丢tf的吗？”  
“我已经阵亡了，理论上，你的物理世界和我没有交集。”发条指了指左胸甲上的一小片荧光黄油漆。“哈，这句太经典了。‘你要是擎天柱我就是元始天尊。’”  
“阵亡？”擎天柱蹲下来，看着发条。“跟我说说。”  
“开战之后没多久我就被打中了，也好，方便记录。”发条把镜头朝向擎天柱，“我不知道补天士还邀请了地球基地的tf参赛。”  
擎天柱的眉头不自然的皱了皱，“补天士，发起了这个游戏？”  
发条点点头，从硬盘中提取出一条音频外放：“……我补天士——英俊潇洒，气场八百米——终于想出了一个完美的解决方案。我准备举办一场彩弹大赛……”发条关闭投影，“然后他就切断了寻光号上的所有通讯，我想去找合金盾，结果被tf伏击了。听说现在船上的tf分成了几个帮派，补天士的基地被他命名为‘肉堡’，里面有补天士精英小队镇守。而救护车表示‘终于不用救助伤员，可以出去射几个tf玩儿’，他和医疗人员组成了扳手大军。科学家们，感知器说他参赛对别人不公平，所以弃权和背离一起成立了中立区，tf只要交出彩弹枪就能在里面补充能量，听说还能看电影唱K——但不能喝高纯，在补天士去上课之前，寻光号处于禁高纯令中。”  
“领袖……那个，给你一把枪。你这样不安全。”变速箱插话，递给擎天柱一把装满粉色颜料的荧光蓝彩弹枪，“和你的涂装很配哦。”  
“谢谢？”擎天柱疑惑的接过彩弹枪，“事实上，我不觉得自己应该参赛。这是内部竞技。”  
“求您了，帮我们结束这一切吧。我们已经受不了这种提心吊胆的日子了。但汽车人的尊严又不允许我们去‘死亡诗社’。”变速箱的声音突然拔高了，他抬头看着擎天柱，就差没流下清洗液了。  
“那是……”  
“那里因为威震天的诗朗诵而闻名，”发条插播一条注解，并贴芯的播放了一段实况。  
“……这么多昂贵的证据，尘土  
使我们相信难免一死，  
我们放慢脚步，压低嗓音  
走过一列列缓慢的墓碑……”*  
发条关闭投影，“领袖，你要吗？解说完之后发你一份拷贝。”——他敏锐地发现领袖的光学镜里似乎闪过一束光。“总而言之，这个地方，死亡诗社，不想玩儿的tf可以去领一发临终关怀，然后以阵亡者的身份继续工作。听说第一个自愿阵亡者是通天晓，他为寻光号被弄的乱七八糟而大为光火，为了表示抗议，他自尽了。”  
“威震天在哪？”擎天柱问。  
“他？他消失了。截止现在还没有tf见过他，不过，他也不在阵亡者名单上。路边社说他的策略是让其他人先分出胜负，最后再出现和胜利者一对一决斗。卡隆大法。”发条说。  
“情况就是这样，领袖。”变速箱接着说，“我们真的非常急迫的想回到日常中去。现在船上熵太大了，再这样下去寻光号会坍缩成一个体积无限小的点。”  
“然后不间断的向外发射‘补天士’辐射。感染整个宇宙。”发条补充。  
“好——虽然我其实一直都没跟上你们说的话——但我会参与这个游戏，找到补天士，和他协商尽快恢复秩序。别担芯。”擎天柱拿起彩弹枪，“必要时我也会使用这个。”说完，擎天柱向他们挥挥手，转身向走廊深处走去。  
“普神啊，他太酷了。”发条捂住胸甲倒在地板上。  
“而我居然可以帮他保管粒子炮！”变速箱拿起擎天柱的武器抱在怀里，站起身，“值了！不虚！”他冲天花板大喊。接着就被不知何处射来的一发绿色彩弹击中头雕。  
“啊？是哪个炉渣，就不能让tf得意一下？”变速箱一手拿着粒子炮，一手拍拍身上的尘土。“伙计们，我在死亡诗社等你们。先走一步。”  
“回见。”“回见。”

***

擎天柱告知了声波寻光号上的情况，声波沉默了，默默的在内屏里滚动了几百遍“汽车人低劣，声波优越，”然后才给领袖发来“先回翻天号”的讯息——看来声波并不打算参团。擎天柱于是谨慎地决定先去死亡诗社转一圈。一路上进行了几次小型战役而终于抵达目的地，通天晓一下就发现了他，几步走上前去。  
“擎天柱领袖，你终于来了。现在情况，寻光号已经彻底停摆了。陷入一片混沌。百分之九十三的清扫机器因为来不及充电故障，能量储备只剩百分之二十六，所有可移动的家具都不放在固定位置。飞船急需检修和清理。”  
擎天柱看着处于崩溃边缘的通天晓，一语不发。疯狂的闪着光学镜。  
“领袖？”通天晓盯着站在角落的重卡，突然灵光一现。“咳，我并不是在和谁对话，我也不知道谁能听见，总之，没有任何理由，我准备把一个出局tf名单放在这里，里面还有寻光号的线路图。”  
——感谢理解！  
擎天柱在芯里大声说。既然他决定参与游戏，就要遵守游戏规则不是吗？不然胜之不武。他飞快的把数据板放进子空间，趁没人看到驶离了死亡诗社。  
经过研究线路图，他找到了一个绝佳的藏匿地点，他决定先去那儿熟悉一下情况，研究一下战略。当擎天柱走近收容着陆架的那个不易被发现的凹角，准备把自己塞进去时，发现那里已经有个tf了，正在下线充电状态。听见他靠近猛得惊醒。  
“是谁？”  
“我。”  
“过来吧。”  
里面的tf向里挪了挪自己，发出金属摩擦的短促噪音。  
“是这会儿吗？老实说，我已经丧失时间概念了。”  
“距离上次通讯已经过去了27赛时。是约定的探访时间。”  
“哈，这么久了。我还以为船已经彻底停摆了。没想到还有tf记得给你们开太空桥。”  
“没有，我们是自己找过来的，以为寻光号遇到了危险。”  
“无线电静默。气坏了吧，领袖。但这事儿可不归我管。”  
“你是船长，寻光号上的一切都由你负责。”  
“啊？你！你们，把那个小机崽子惯坏了然后让我负责？汽车人，听过谁污染谁治理吗？”威震天的排气扇愤怒的轰鸣了起来。  
“你现在也是一位汽车人了。”擎天柱平静地回答。  
“好吧，我还能怎么办，你为起子我为螺丝，你说了算，领袖。”  
气氛陷入停滞，威震天的磁场摆出一副不愿继续交流的状态。擎天柱知道威震天在生闷气，他试着打破这种僵局。  
“所以，你怎么躲在这儿？”重卡笨拙的转移话题。  
“我不会再拿起武器了，就算是彩弹枪，那东西也许会解锁我的什么开关，谁知道呢。我不确定，所以我准备躲在这直到游戏结束——只能寄希望于别的tf宰了补天士了，我相当确信这类tf数量众多。”威震天低沉地说，“我在这儿存了点能量块，你来点吗？”  
“很高兴你能坚守原则。”擎天柱说。“我的确需要一些能量补给，”擎天柱伸手去拿……  
“那是我的前挡板。把夜视打开，领袖。”  
擎天柱抱歉的收回手，在光学镜内屏设置好夜视和红外功能。他这才发现这地方有多狭小，他的头雕在威震天肩甲上方，而威震天蜷起了腿，腿部连接轴紧靠墙壁。子空间打开了，露出一些能量块，威震天拿起一个放在擎天柱嘴角的位置。“这儿太窄了，你的手伸不开。”擎天柱低声应了，然后咔哒一声打开面罩，把能量块吃下去。  
——寻光号上的能量比地球好吃！擎天柱在芯里呐喊了一声。  
“所以你打算下一步怎么做？”威震天又拿出一块能量递给擎天柱。  
“我准备去找补天士，和他谈谈。”擎天柱嚼着甜美的能量块，模糊不清地回答。  
“谈谈？”威震天低沉的笑了一声，“看来我得在这儿常住了……这日子过的，简直像回到核子矿底下。”  
擎天柱楞了一下，垂下了头雕。“我现在就出发，”他调整姿势，准备从这里挤出去，却被威震天一把攥住了手腕。  
“你知道他在哪儿吗？”威震天凑近擎天柱的音频接收器，嘴唇几乎碰到敏感的天线。坦克的散热扇出口就抵在重卡的胸甲上，急促的换气烘烤着车窗玻璃以及内部的精密管线。“轮机仓，左转，200赛码，注意通风管。”  
“收到。”擎天柱点点头。  
“我知道你收到了。”威震天在擎天柱的接收器旁低沉的笑了两声。然后松开攥着他的手。“去吧，领袖。”这几句话顺着重卡因紧张而微摆的天线被送进火种深处，让那团蓝色火焰更加猛烈的跃动了起来。

***

“截止此刻，寻光号已经彻底停摆30个赛时整，好消息是寻光号的公共通讯频道已经恢复，感谢普神以及‘寻光号最后的良芯’通天晓。此时尚且没有出局的tf只剩救护车大军阀——仿佛大家最后的理智就是不要招惹医疗单位——补天士以及他的精英小队，听说成员还剩刹车、诺蒂卡以及合金盾。合金盾如果你能看到这条讯息，别担心我，我在我们的舱室等你回来。而后，还有神秘嘉宾以及尚无消息的‘你们都知道是谁’。播报完毕。哦，等等……就在播报的时候，补天士精英小队被团灭了。”  
“我们都知道是谁？我怎么不知道那是谁。”擎天柱自言自语。他已经干掉了补天士小队的所有成员。此刻，补天士正躲在轮机仓里，入口摆了个几个办公桌当做掩体。  
“老桶头？我知道是你。”补天士在里面大喊。  
——我的头雕像桶吗？虽然的确有tf说过我的头雕像水壶。等等，这可能不是说我，而是威震天。这么一想还的确是很像的。擎天柱思忖着，面罩下的嘴勾出一个了然的弧度。  
“不是威震天，是我，擎天柱。”  
“啥？你怎么……哦！我忘了你们了。完全抛之脑后了。都是老炉渣的错。我现在就出来……等等，过去几赛时一直和我对着干的不是你吧，领袖？粉色杀手？”  
“是我。”擎天柱干脆地承认了。——干嘛不呢？  
“普神啊，大哥你怎么能和老炉渣一伙儿呢？”  
“我单干的。”  
“老威呢？不在你旁边？”  
“无可奉告。我现在给里面的tf一赛分时间，主动缴械投诚。”  
“就算是你我也不会投降的。”  
“救护车正在赶来的路上。”  
“我投降，我投降。”补天士站起身，把彩弹枪丢给擎天柱，然后从掩体后面跳出来。  
“大哥，这一切，这一切都是老威他激我的。我是为了荣誉而战！”  
“我见过威震天了。”  
“你宰了他吗？你一定把他宰了对吧。”  
“他甚至没有武器！”  
“看！这就是他的狡猾之处。我们说好了要瞒着你的，结果他偷偷把你弄上船，还在你面前装摸做样。这个告密的老炉渣不值得信任，游戏品就是机品。”  
“我们不谈威震天。来说说你。作为联合船长，也许有种东西比你的个人荣誉更重要，你考虑过吗？这些tf把身家性命托付给你，把决策权交给你，是为了什么？你躲在这儿的时候想过你的船员吗？”  
“好吧，我承认。”补天士低下头雕，“我本来以为游戏只会持续一赛时，充其量三个，就能结束。没想到大家战斗力这么猛啊。我收不住了。”  
“你以为只有你有荣誉感？”  
“我错了，我认错。我现在就结束游戏。”  
“晚了。”擎天柱说，他转过身从侧门走出去，“我要把你留给救护车。”  
“不——”  
擎天柱合上门，把补天士的哀嚎关在里面，然后对外面的医疗单位们点了点头。  
“就算是你，我也不能放过。”救护车对擎天柱说。“不过我会给你个痛快。”  
“不用麻烦，通天晓刚才告知我我在走廊超速，已经失去比赛资格了。”  
“好吧。”救护车摩拳擦掌，“我准备把补天士漆成绿色。”  
擎天柱挪动一步，把舱门让给救护车，“玩的开心。老朋友。”他说。  
旷日持久的彩弹大战终于落下了帷幕，威震天也出现在死亡诗社，腿甲上有一小块粉色涂料。当擎天柱看到他时，惊讶的张大了光学镜。  
“你自己……”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”威震天悠闲地端着一杯热能量坐在那里慢慢喝着。  
“你用我的彩弹枪？什么时候。”擎天柱问。  
“完全不明白你在说什么。”威震天回答。  
最终，发条在公共频道宣布获胜者是机械狗。救护车在“折磨俘虏”的过程中自己沾上颜料，被动出局，但他显然获得了很多快乐。

*内战时老威在卡隆的基地叫骷髅堡（老威这起名品位不敢恭维），为了和老威对着干，补子给自己的基地取名肉堡。（-_-||）

*私心的用了博尔赫斯的诗《布宜诺斯艾利斯的热情》全诗如下

这么多昂贵的证据，尘土 

使我们相信难免一死， 

我们放慢脚步，压低嗓音 

走过一列列缓慢的墓碑 

它们阴影与大理石的修辞学 

允诺或预示了那备受向往的 

成为死者的光荣。 

苍苍的坟墓是美的， 

贫乏的拉丁语和末日的锁环， 

大理石与花朵的会合点， 

凉爽如庭院的空地 

和历史的数不清的昨天 

如今是凝滞的、唯一的。 

我们将这宁静混同于死亡 

并且相信我们渴望结束自己 

尽管只是渴望睡梦与冷漠。 

在刀与激情中振颤， 

在常春藤中沉睡， 

惟有生命存在， 

空间与时间是它的轮廓， 

是心灵的魔法的工具， 

而当生命熄灭， 

空间，时间，死亡随之而去， 

就像光明终止 

镜中的幻影也就消逝 

它早已在黄昏黯然失色。 

树木温柔的荫影， 

载送飞鸟，摇荡枝条的微风， 

迷失于别的灵魂的灵魂， 

有时候它们停止存在就是一个奇迹， 

不可思议的奇迹， 

尽管它臆想中的再生 

以恐怖沾污了我们的日子。 

我在里科莱塔把这一切沉思， 

在我的灰烬安放的地方。


	2. 暴突！人类学课堂上的量子急袭

补天士狠狠撕掉公告栏上的“今天联合船长还是绿色吗？”计数条。然后对离他几赛码远，正向他走来的威震天翻了翻光学镜。  
“咱俩没完，老桶头。”当威震天和他擦肩而过时补天士恶狠狠地说。  
威震天停下脚步，不以为然的撇了撇嘴，“我还以为你已经清楚的认识到错误了，毕竟……”威震天用手指了指补天士身上斑驳的绿漆——救护车不给他重新换涂装，他只能等这种颜料自己褪掉。“而且，上次擎天柱第一次来我的船上探班，你就浪费了他全部时间和你玩儿游戏，也许该发火的是我——寻光号的正牌船长。擎天柱说了，寻光号的一切都由我负责。你的可笑举动也得我负责。”  
“擎天柱是我们的领袖，他是来看望我们顺便检查一下你的情况的。怎么从你嘴里说出来就像他是为你而来的一样？要面甲吗？”补天士不屑地说。  
“行吧，”威震天耸耸肩，传动轴发出轻微的咔哒声，“一赛时后的《人类学》课。你要是还有火种，就给我出现。”  
“呵。怕你吗？”补天士靠着公告板，一副更加不屑的样子，晃着头雕看也不看威震天，甚至从子空间里掏出三个颜色不一的能量块抛起来，开始玩儿杂技。威震天摇摇头，做出了那个表示“没救了，没救了。”的动作——把手摊开，以微妙的幅度摆动几次头雕，同时从散热片呼出长长的换气——然后离开补天士，继续船长的值班工作。  
在威震天走开之后，补天士在公告栏前面跺脚，“可恶！被他抓到了！脑模块。拜托了，赶紧给我个解决方案。否则你怎么配得上我的帅气？你怎么好意思说自己是宇宙第一酷船长的脑模块？你应该感到羞愧！就像老威应该做的那样。”补天士停顿了一下，“没有？真没有？哎——”补天士拍了拍自己的头盔，决定先去阶梯教室看看情况。  
现在是感知器和小诸葛的上课时间，他们正在和学员一起讨论平行宇宙的问题。看到补天士一脸迷茫的出现在强化玻璃门外面，感知器站起身，对他做了个“等一下”的动作。  
“联合船长，有什么问题？”感知器走到门边询问补天士。一般情况下，来讨论技术问题的都不是补天士，大部分时间是通天晓，有时候威震天也会来。所以，感知器推断补天士不是来询问科学的。  
“其实……我就想问，有没有方法能帮我……逃课。”补天士艰难的吐出最后两个字，“你是船上最聪明的tf，对不对，你能想出好点子。”  
“装病？”感知器小声回答，“程序上我并不支持你的想法。联合船长的课程值得一听。”  
“真的？我对你的期望可不止于此。认真点好吗？况且救护车也不乐意帮我，他请假下船了。说走就走的旅行——他还在生我的气呢。”  
“让我想想。”感知器的淡蓝色光学镜迅速频闪起来，头盔旁的散热扇发出巨大的响声。引得小诸葛频繁的往这边看。“想到了！”感知器回答，“方案一，我可以帮你造个替身，完美克隆你的补天士2.0，给我十个赛时。”  
“他会乐意面对老威吗？我很怀疑。”  
“可以让合金盾洗他的脑。”  
“等等……这对我太不机道了吧。那可是可爱的我诶，你们怎么下得了手。”  
“那就方案二，我可以放出几个时空探测器，寻找一个威震天不要求你去上课的平行宇宙，然后把你送过去，你可以抹杀掉那个宇宙的补天士，取而代之。”感知器边说着，边做了个熟练的瞄准动作。  
“然后这个宇宙的寻光号就归老威了？等等……老感，你在逗我对不对？”  
“啊，不能聊了，小诸葛叫我。上课愉快！补天士。”感知器冲他摆摆手，然后几步回到刚才的座位上去。  
“哈？就这样？没有方案三？”补天士走出教室，默默感叹没一个靠谱的。“我到底什么时候变成公敌的？怎么大家明里暗里都盼着我去上课？”补天士走进生活舱，对自己提出了一个严苛的问题。他觉得自己对人类了解很多了，毕竟在地球的时候他每天都阅读很多资料，和大黄一起去汽车电影院看电影，还去听过摇滚演唱会，他那是真正有过生活的。补天士叹口气，一头倒在充电床上。“他老威头，除了打砸抢烧，在全人类面前露出招牌狂笑，还干过啥？凭什么到头来他要教我人类知识？”  
补天士愤恨的啃着自己的大拇指，“但是，我这个tf，是说话算话的。”他模糊不清的对天花板宣告，“我决定了，我要去上课。我肯定能找机会赢回来的。我一定能让他下不来台。”补天士说着，给自己点了个赞。

***

当补天士带着一脸笑容坐在第一排等威震天走进教室的时候，威震天下意识觉得燃料泵发紧。他预感到有些令机无语的幼稚恶作剧也许即将上演。  
“放轻松，威教授，是不是有点儿怕？船上一大半的tf可都来了。”补天士在内线和威震天通讯。  
“我要求你行为正常，仅此而已。”  
“要求很高啊，老威。寻光号上没有正常可言，毕竟你都跑上来了。我们处于宇宙上熵最大的区域。”  
威震天摇摇头，切断通讯，并把补天士放入黑名单（又一次。）在简明扼要的介绍之后，威震天表示这门课程的重点是大家对人类的分歧，所以他先收集一些问题，然后再进行系统的答疑解惑。  
“现在是自由提问时间。”威震天宣布。  
“我有问题。”补天士第一个大喊。  
“说。”  
“咱简单问点事，就是，你是怎么想到侵略地球的？给我们讲讲呗。”  
威震天的散热片闷响了一阵，“实事求是，因为它处于和汽车人拉锯战的前哨位置，所以占领它对霸天虎事业有好处，就这样。”  
“哦，所以你对它的了解仅限于军事层面，对吧。反正等你占领了这个星球之后就会把上面的碳基全屠杀掉，你干嘛费尽芯思了解他们的生活呢？”  
威震天难堪的转了转头雕，在周围汽车人的光学镜里看到熟悉的敌意，愤怒和憎恨的磁场向他猛扑过来，叩打着他的胸甲。  
“那是错误的，我承认我的行为没有任何正当性，我的罪恶会得到审判和处置。但现在，我要说的是，即使是出于军事目的，霸天虎也详尽了解过碳基的方方面面，所以，在真实度上，是可以保证的。”威震天停顿一下，看了看四周，“就一门科学而言，我是有权威性的，所以，还有什么问题吗？”  
补天士站起来，“我有问题，我有一大堆问题！你当初在地球向我们投降过一次，你在擎天柱面前装模作样让他对你心慈手软，没直接把你丢进废料厂。结果呢？那是你的战略不是吗？在擎天柱离开赛博坦之后，你又来霸天虎阴谋那一套！这一次，你故技重施。但我告诉你，在我的船上你想都别想。”  
“这和人类无关。如果你想和我讨论这个问题，下课之后我有空。”  
“讨论？谁要和你讨论，这叫做最后通牒！我在盯着你。”补天士用两根手指指了指自己的光学镜，然后又指了指威震天。  
两个tf陷入了沉默的对视大战——“我，我有问题。”救火员通天晓坐在教室最后一排（怕肩甲挡到别人），规规矩矩的举起手。  
“说吧。”威震天努力调整好自己的发声管，让声音不带有任何情绪波动。他希望自己保持专业。  
“请给我们讲一下碳基的家庭概念。”通天晓提问。  
“家庭，是由血缘维系的小型社会组织，血缘，就是碳基DNA的相似度。”威震天向大家投影了碳基DNA的3D模型。“一个后代会随机组合母本和父本的DNA片段。通过生殖细胞的结合。”  
“不是废料厂？”挡板举手，“我想知道碳基的组装过程。”  
“碳基不是组装成的，是由两个细胞结合之后增值分化成微小碳基，然后慢慢长成完全形态。”威震天从数据库找出一段人类生殖细胞结合直到分娩的视频给大家播放。  
“呕……我早上吃的能量保不住了。”“太硬核了，令机不适。”“成体碳基的管线都漏了！她还没平衡锁定吗？”“这焊接缝也太难看了吧，歪歪扭扭的。”“补天士骗我！”……  
“一个一个问。”威震天关上视频。显然，观看碳基生育的冲击让台下的tf都忘了去讨厌威震天了。  
“人类不能控制自己的神经系统吗？他们能不能关闭自己的痛感？”诺蒂卡问。  
“不，他们不能。但有一些低端科技产品可以暂时缓解痛觉。”威震天回答。  
“可怜的小家伙们。”诺蒂卡捂住胸甲。  
“我想问，”刹车举手，“他们能变形吗？”  
“不能，完全不能。事实上微小的躯体扭转都会导致个体死亡。”威震天说。  
“就是说……所有人类都只有一种功能？”刹车惊讶地张大了光学镜。  
“确切的说，他们的肉体唯一的功能就是繁殖，通过刚才的过程生产更多碳基……”威震天继续讲述道。  
“这不对！”补天士大喊，“他们不仅仅是繁殖机器，他们有自己的精神世界，有小说，还有摇滚乐和搞笑脱口秀。你不能带着偏见讲课。”  
“补天士，你是不是早上忘吃脑残片了？我接下来会讲到这里，不要打断我！”威震天忍不住咆哮出声。  
“哼！”补天士摆摆手。又做了一个“我在盯着你”的动作。  
“接着被补天士打断的话题，人类出生之后会接受长时间的教育，然后选择自己的功能。”威震天继续说下去。  
“自由选择吗？”变速箱举手问。  
“基本自由。”  
“不得不说，人类在我芯里的形象变了，变得又恶芯又可爱。”刹车说。“那他们是如何选择伴侣的呢？他们会火种融合吗？”  
“人类对于选择伴侣有一套很复杂的规则。我这里有海量的资料，关于人类的‘爱情’，我把它发给你们，你们看完之后写一份报告给我。包括你，补天士。火种？碳基没有火种，所以也谈不上火种融合。就这样，还有……”  
威震天的话被船舱剧烈的震动打断了，“是突袭！”他大吼，“寻光号所有船员，回到你们的机位上去。”  
“感知器，报告情况。”威震天撑住仓壁接通在瞭望哨轮班的科学家。  
“防护力场正常，船体完整，没有外敌入侵。”  
“横穿，飞船有什么故障？”威震天联络飞船检修岗。  
“没有任何报错！船长。所有设备都显示正常。”  
“补天士！”威震天怒吼。他四处搜寻了一下，没有看到补天士的机影儿，一时间怒火中烧，立刻跑出教室，准备给这个不分轻重胡闹的机崽子一点儿教训。结果惊讶地看见通天晓在他面前慢慢滑了下去，就像机舱是流沙那样，把他陷了进去。就算威震天叱咤沙场半生心理素质极好恒星崩于眼前面不改色也被这个画面吓住了，他下意识的伸手去捞通天晓，结果臂甲从蓝色机体里穿了过去。  
“这他渣什么情况！”威震天看着通天晓消失，急忙跑到下层船舱查看。——通天晓不在那里！  
“寻光号所有船员，向我报告状态，发送坐标！”  
通讯里响起此起彼伏的报告声，威震天统计了一下，发现少了一小半tf。他推测这些失踪机口可能也遭遇了通天晓的惨剧，补天士甚至也在失踪名单中。威震天开始觉得这可能不是补天士布的局——如果是，这也太精妙了。  
威震天继续在船舱巡查，报告陆续涌进他的接收器。“船长，我有一个理论，”感知器说。“我想平行宇宙对我们的影响还在继续，事实上以我们为原点的宇宙还在不停分裂，在分裂过程中有些船员的状态变得不稳定，他们同时处于几个平行宇宙，所以变得量子化了。”  
“我需要翻译。”威震天说。  
“就是说，有些tf处于犹豫中。比如中午要吃哪种能量？拿不定主意，这就让他们的状态不确定了。直到他们做出决定才能恢复实体。”  
“很好，那就尽快在公共通讯发布这条讯息。”  
“问题是，船长，我不能确定在所有平行宇宙船员都能听到同样的信息。在叠加态，他们可能接收到被扭曲的信息，这会创造出更多平行宇宙，使寻光号状态更不稳定。”  
“信息污染？”  
“是。船长。”  
“我过去读过相关资料，不过关于平行宇宙的信息传播……”  
船体又开始新一波剧烈震动，这也许意味着又有新的tf进入了叠加态。  
“感知器，有没有更好的传播方法来解决信息的缺失和扭曲？比如量子通信……感知器？”  
“信息……冗余？过剩？……”接收器里传来模糊的字眼，之后只剩沙沙的电流噪音。威震天知道，科学家也中招了。在变为叠加态之前，科学家发来了一份简短的口头报告，他表示在短时间内船员们只会在寻光号这个小范围波动，时间久了之后，船员们也许会扩散到宇宙的任意角落，到时候就很危险了。所以，务必要尽快让船员们对一件事达成一致。让大家通过自我观测坍缩成正常状态。  
“让所有人达成一致？你他渣在逗我？寻光号上的任何一个tf连自己和自己达成一致都做不到。”威震天冲空荡荡的走廊怒吼。“这是一个圈套！这是擎天柱的圈套，他把我弄到这种脑模块障碍患机集中营，目的就是让我……”威震天顿了一下，深深地换气。“自我反省。”  
——宇宙不能被征服，也不能被理解，它只能被体验。因为它的本质是荒谬的。  
威震天默默地把这段话发给擎天柱。他希望如果寻光号团灭了，擎天柱可以了解到他最后的感悟。  
“寻光号船员，报告状态，方位。”  
“旋刃，感觉好极了，甲板203 。”  
“狂飙，生活仓走廊1108.”  
——最后两个船员。  
威震天捂住自己的面甲，靠在依然震动着的舱壁上，感到极度的无奈。  
“我并不完全认同你的观点，不过这是个新颖而且值得深思的方向。”接收器里突然传来擎天柱的声音，“我这里是清晨，地球的主恒星正在升起。”  
“我位于大角星星域，昨天有小型流星雨袭击，等离子风爆让通讯中断了0.2个赛时。就这样。”威震天低声回答。  
“威震天，我明白你处于一个很不稳定的环境中，芯态会发生改变。我也经常会为陌生的环境和状态感到困惑。但我能抓住一件事，就在我的火种之中。一种责任。于大千世界中对抗未知的……信念——大概可以这么说。只要我的火种还在燃烧，我就不会放弃。我明白你不需要这些——你总觉得我在灌输理念，试图改造你——事实上我只想和你聊聊自己的想法。我想和你交流的意图一直没有改变过。”  
“事实上……”威震天闪了闪光学镜，“我正好需要这个。领袖，你拯救了今天。”  
“我不太明白……”  
威震天切断通讯，迅速跑到寻光号操作台，找到3D投影。那是为了在宇宙中与其他大型飞船狭路相逢时表明立场的巨大全息投影，能在寻光号前方制造一个覆盖半个船身的图像。威震天从自己的数据库里找出一张擎天柱的全身像，输进操作台。  
寻光号又开始了剧烈震颤，水冷管和通风口不受重负的嘎吱作响。事实证明，这个图像所携带的有效信息，就算经过扭曲重组甚至压缩也依旧能传递那个简单的信息。或者说——信念。  
开路先锋的头雕从操作板里冒出来了，威震天只能揪住他往外拔，免得在状态完全固定后和船体结合在一起。  
“船长，我回来了。”感知器在通讯里汇报。“我看到了擎天柱领袖的投影，不得不说这是个很妙的点子。虽然在我的平行宇宙领袖的面甲缺了一小半，不过还是很好认。”  
“船长，我在轮机仓。”“寻光号甲板值班人员小组到齐了。”“船长，我是刹车。”“诺蒂卡”“挡板，”……  
威震天深深地换一次气，揪着的芯终于放下了——或者说放下了一大半。“补天士？有没有tf看到副船长？”他连续呼叫补天士。然后一边巡视船舱，把卡住的tf拔出来，一边默默统计了一下人数。“还有小诸葛，他还没有出现。”威震天想。  
“老威，我在补天球里。”补天士的通讯终于接通了。  
太好了，这小机崽子还活着！威震天默默庆幸了一下。“补天球不是留在b-233空间港检修吗？”  
“我也不知道怎么搞的，睡一觉起来就在补天球里了，我还以为是个梦呢。是你搞的鬼对不对？”  
“你在我的课上睡觉？”  
“那你也不能……不能把我从船上传送走啊。老炉渣。”  
威震天一边攥着通天晓的肩甲把他从地板里揪出来，一边回复补天士，“寻光号需要一次全面检修，我现在跃迁回去接你，你呆在那里，不要走动。”  
“检修……船上出了什么事？有没有人受伤？”补天士立刻问道。  
“我还没来得及统计。但事情已经解决了。”威震天回答。  
补天士沉默了一会儿，他能听见有tf在向威震天报告情况，还有金属摩擦的声响。他默默地关掉了通讯，抱着自己的腿甲坐进补天球的船长椅里。  
在两次跃迁和5赛时全速飞行之后，寻光号停靠在b-233空间港检修。补天士已经在港口等了很久，船舷一对接，他立马冲上飞船，找到通天晓。  
“老通，我错过了什么？”  
“一次全员量子化。十几个船员因为来不及从固体中抽身而需要维修，好在故障并不严重。小诸葛失踪了，感知器正在进行泛平行宇宙搜索。船长在调度安排后续事宜。”  
“我是不是……挺失职的？我发誓！我就下线了几赛分。是有点儿赌气的意思，可我也没想到会发生这种事啊——谁能想到呢？”  
“补天士。你很失职。”通天晓说，“我对你很失望，因为我是相信你，相信你的理念才会上这条船，我们探索宇宙，朝不保夕，是为了你给我们描绘的图景，对于这些被战争肢解了自我的痛苦者，在新社会中无法找到落脚之处的漂泊者来说，你是希望。你在演讲的时候，说起星辰大海，那种光芒令我们憧憬。你是个理想主义者，但仅仅如此还不够，仅仅有一腔热血还不够，补天士。我知道你不喜欢威震天，但他在危难来临的时候扛住了一个船长的职责。你没有。”  
“所以他现在比我受欢迎了吗？”  
“补天士！你能不能……”  
“我听进去了，我反省。真的。看得出你读了不少老威演讲，说话都有点像他。——这是赞美。”  
“既然如此，就去船长办工舱和他谈谈。他现在闲下来了，正在处理文件。”  
“好吧，好吧。让他训我一顿，大家开开芯。”补天士摊手。他告别了通天晓，挪到威震天的办工舱外。  
“……阴谋！这绝对是你的阴谋！我们摊开说吧，我对你太了解了。你想颠覆我？老炉渣，你已经过气了，我的谋略远胜过你……”  
一个不同寻常的尖利声音从威震天办公桌上传过来，补天士楞了一下，冲进房间去，“老桶头，你居然私自联系红蜘蛛？你有什么图谋？”  
威震天坐在椅子上，正用手指捏着自己的鼻梁。散热扇发出暴躁的轰鸣声。  
“刚好你来了。我不想和这个tf说话。”威震天指了指红蜘蛛的全息，“我授权副船长全权代理我和这什么‘天选之人’对话，要回寻光号船员。”  
“小诸葛找到了？他在赛博坦？”补天士问。  
“别装模作样了，热破，你现在当了威震天的狗腿子！还派奸细来监视我，刺探我的情况。”  
“你叫谁热破呢？炉渣翅膀。”  
“小诸葛出现在赛博坦新铁堡的铁塔尖上。感知器的假说是‘他思维太活跃了。坍缩的时候正在做有关传送的思维实验’。”威震天疲倦地解释情况。  
“谎言！威震天你编瞎话的水平跌落到这种水平，我真为你感到悲哀。怪不得你要解散霸天虎，你现在已经唬不了人了。”红蜘蛛尖利地怒斥。  
“补天士，让他把小诸葛还回来。科学家现在被关在牢里了。并且，是他打过来的。我是宇宙间最后一个想和他说话的tf。”  
“红蜘蛛，把我的船员还给我。”补天士愤怒地跳来跳去，“我的船员不可能参与威震天的阴谋！我们也没人想看到你。你就是一团废渣！”  
“呵，威震天你的管理能力是不是也降到地心了？这就是你授权的外交辞令？这是挑衅！这是对赛博坦民选领袖的挑衅！我不会轻易……”  
“民选个扳手，你算哪根小螺栓？你就是个投机分子，赶紧把小诸葛放了。”补天士一边到处乱窜一边叫骂。  
“不然呢？”红蜘蛛冷冷地质问补天士，光学镜却盯着威震天。  
“不然我就打爆你的头雕。”补天士大喊道。  
威震天绝望的捂住光学镜，试图把注意力集中在自己系统里的虚拟城市，未果。红蜘蛛尖利的声音直接穿透他的脑模块。  
“这是赤裸裸的煽颠！在威震天的授意下，过去的尼昂小混混热破敢于公开和民选领袖叫板。你们必定会得到制裁，而且那个奸细也不可能归还的。”  
“揭老底是吧，军校肄业生？”补天士愤愤地说。  
“我那是为了推翻腐朽的统治而离开军校，我才不在意汽车人规则给我的认可呢。我一直站在人民的……”红蜘蛛说。  
“去你个排气管。你个烧机油的废渣。”补天士立刻打断红蜘蛛自我感觉良好的标榜。  
“我烧机油？我用的是最先进的涡轮发动机。”  
“呵呵，现在谁不用涡轮？我还是涡轮增压十六缸发动机呢。”  
“那又怎么样，你们地面载具爬的还不是那么慢？”  
“咳，回到正题上来。”威震天低声说。  
“你有什么资格命令我？老炉渣，”补天士晃动着胳膊，显然已经进入无差别攻击模式。  
“记住我们的目的，补天士。”  
“你就是个卖黄碟发家的。别用祈使句和我说话。”补天士扭过头雕对威震天说。  
“补天士你是不是脑模块障碍？看看情况再开发声管。还有，什么叫黄碟？我那是赌上性命的搏斗！”威震天努力抑制住怒火，在心中默念擎天柱名号以保持镇定。  
“你敢说里面没有对战败者这样那样的内容吗？”补天士问。  
“我他渣从来没有过！别的tf我也管不了。”威震天怒气冲冲地回答。  
“呵呵，现在肯承认自己没有管理才能了。早400万年干什么去了。”红蜘蛛带着120分讽刺意味冷笑了起来。  
“闭嘴，红蜘蛛！”威震天大吼。  
“他流水线的炉渣！别命令我。我现在是……”  
“哦，有tf想说流水线。那我们就来说流水线。组装你的流水线是赛星最落后型号，十万年没上过油，没调校过刻度，所以你全身都是误差。你第一次自检的时候光学镜都爆了。因为报错太多。”补天士歪着头雕对红蜘蛛说。  
“这过分了，补天士。”威震天拦了拦失控的跑车。  
“老炉渣，我只找你算账。组装你脑模块的流水线系统全是bug，自带两万种病毒，这才能解释你为什么神经错乱长达几百万年之久。”红蜘蛛对威震天尖利地喊叫道。  
“你们这些小炉渣！”威震天怒吼，“你们的脑模块还没有尾矿有用处……”  
看样子，擎天柱领袖的名号已经压不住这个事态了。

***

“你们在看什么”。  
风尘仆仆赶回寻光号的救护车一回来就看见大家围坐在大厅，不时欢呼两声。“喔，这个很伤人了。”“精彩。”“社会，社会。不愧是卡隆王者。”“简直是宝库啊。”  
发条转过身，“医官！你回来了。刚好，你赶上了万年难得一遇的盛况。船长、联合船长还有赛博坦的红蜘蛛正在进行一场匪帮说唱battle。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“我从船长给我的地球资料里看到的，具体……你看了就明白了。”发条给救护车接入直播。  
——“大家都很开心啊，我真的是走了太久了。”漂移从门口慢慢走进大厅。“太久了，”他低声说。


	3. 一场电影引发的惨案

“这个视角。”救护车突然爆出一声怒吼，“这是补天士自己在搞直播？”  
救护车环顾四周，发现大家都已经陷入这种荒唐的斗气之中无法自拔，甚至有tf开始开局下注。只有一个tf绝望的站在角落，对着手指。  
“通天晓，你还好吗？”救护车冲过去，“需要检查机体吗？脑模块压力怎么样？”  
“我不知道，自从从一个奇怪的地方回来之后，我就搞不懂补天士了。事实上，我真的回来了吗？这会不会是错觉？”通天晓低声对老医官说。  
“你居然还在尝试理解他？我看他需要的是扳手。”救护车从子空间抽出一个强化扳手，在空气中愤怒地挥了挥。“我准备给他打晕。这是唯一能拯救大家的方法。”  
“补天士这么做一定有他的用意。”漂移不知什么时候悄无声息的凑到医官身边来，睁大了普蓝的光学镜对他们说。“给他一点时间就好。”  
与此同时，寻光号船员的光学镜内屏里，补天士正激昂地诋毁红蜘蛛的小王冠，而红蜘蛛不甘示弱，开始攻击补天士的领袖头衔，当威震天试图挽救这段对话，甚至只想起身离开战团就会受到言语攻击，使得他不得不开始反抗。  
“等等！”补天士突然停下话头，对两位对手做了个暂停的手势，紧接着伸出两根食指在头盔上比了一下。  
——两位对手了然的保持了缄默。  
“是我，补天士。没有任何问题，没有。老桶头……我是说威震天状态也很好，很有活力，一点也不像快生锈的老tf。上来做客，没问题，我给你办个大派对。就这么说定了。酷！通讯结束。再见大哥。”  
“他什么时候来？”威震天问。  
“4个太阳循环，大概是11赛时之后，我们还有时间。这样吧，红蜘蛛。我准备送几个寻光号船员到赛博坦去静坐抗议。”补天士突然完全换掉了刚才的张狂态度，用一种非常严肃的语调说起话来。让人不得不怀疑擎天柱的话语有点儿什么类似镇定剂的作用。  
“真的？你真的信了老炉渣非暴力不合作的邪？还准备用它来对付我？”红蜘蛛不屑地撇了撇摄食口。  
“听着，红蜘蛛。我奉劝你不要和补天士搅合在一起，他会把你拖到他的混沌世界，然后以脑模块障碍的丰富经验打败你。最后你将会沦为一个微波炉。当然，是从扫地机器人降为微波炉。”威震天压低声音说，但那不是出于威胁意味——他只是觉得自己的发声管处于故障的边缘。  
“红蜘蛛，你得听我的。你好不容易把这块tf之屑甩掉，离开他你现在连涂装都变得有光泽了，你总不能又让他出现在你的生活里吧。这种脏活累活我们汽车人干就可以了，谁让我们比较酷炫呢。再说……”补天士顿了一下，“我刚才可是向全船直播了全过程，也许有人录像了，也许没有。你真的想让我的船员出现在赛博坦地界吗？会对你的‘天选之人’形象产生什么影响呢？”  
“老炉渣！你就放任你的手下干这样的事？”红蜘蛛冲威震天尖叫，“这是威胁！这是……”  
“我管不了，寻光号制度松散，结构混乱。我的形象早就不要了，就在我趴在地上和通天晓一起铲牛皮癣的时候，我就已经彻底放弃了尊严。”威震天摆摆手。“接受现实吧，红蜘蛛。老子已经退休了。不会再帮你铺路了。”  
“你帮我？我才是那个帮你收拾烂摊子的tf！是我的英明决策无数次挽救局面！”红蜘蛛尖声吼道。  
“行了行了，虎子恩怨就不要在这里讨论了。你俩再约好吗？一句话，把小诸葛传上来。”补天士摆了摆手。  
红蜘蛛非常不快的点点头，“散会。”他说。然后切断了通讯。  
“yeah！”补天士挥了挥拳头，“补天士！牛逼！老威，我厉不厉害？”他转过身，这才发现威震天趴在桌子上，已经下线了。  
“真的假的？”补天士走过去晃了晃威震天的桶，“不会吧，续航时间这么短的？算了，不管你了，我现在要出去接受船员的膜拜了。”

***

寻光号终于恢复了不寻常的平静，第二次《人类学》课程也即将开课。威震天邀请擎天柱一起点评学员的作业，而位于地球的领袖也欣然同意了。  
擎天柱领袖按时登船，走进阶梯教室。环顾一周之后他选择坐在通天晓身边。  
“所以，今天的作业课题是什么。”  
“是‘爱情’，领袖，说实话这个概念过于抽象了，实在让我无从下手。我向船长申请了一次延后提交论文。”  
擎天柱点点头，面罩下的嘴唇抿成一条直线——他觉得有点儿慌了，毕竟他对这类知识也了解不多，万一威震天提问怎么办？他开始考虑在线求助人类盟友。  
就在擎天柱慌神的时候，威震天拿着数据板走进来了，还冲他微微额首。领袖强装镇定的点头致意。  
“这次课程主要是点评作业，驻守地球的擎天柱领袖也会参与。”威震天冲擎天柱微笑，有别于过去奸计得逞的招牌狂笑，此刻威震天只是用表情表达自己对擎天柱出现的喜悦。他能感觉到领袖的磁场温和的铺张开来，而浸没其中让他感觉很放松。  
“首先，刹车。我读了你的论文。《爱情——一种伪概念集合》，你认为爱情是生理，社会文化、经济条件作用下的复杂现象，内核是培养更多健康后代以传播碳基DNA。你还列举了很多事例来论证这一点。有理有据，让人印象深刻。不过我希望看到更多感悟，更多情感上的表达。”威震天看向擎天柱，擎天柱攥紧了拳头，“嗯，写得好。”他说。“我刚才看了这篇论文，很严谨。”  
“还有什么要点评的吗，领袖？”  
擎天柱看着威震天期望的表情，紧张的散热片都停转了，“我刚才用程序跑了一下他的数据，很准确，很准确。”领袖僵硬地说。  
“好吧。”威震天疑惑地接过话头，他记忆中的擎天柱一向是能够侃侃而谈的，今天却有点儿不对劲，像是脑模块里塞了地球灰一样。“下一个是诺蒂卡，你的数据分析和建模。《爱情：女性人类性选择如何指导人类群体适应环境》你认为爱情改良了碳基使他们更适应环境。女性碳基会选择她们认为出色的基因进行繁殖。这个切入点很好，你还引用了五百种地球其他碳基的性选择标准和它们的演化树作为对比，这使得模型更贴近真实。不过你彻底忽略了文化因素，这让我觉得有些遗憾。”  
“我看了你的模型，”擎天柱回答，“我觉得你可以……”  
威震天看着擎天柱终于打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝的把话题引向编程，建模和逻辑。事实上，他希望这门课能更偏重文化和历史发展。毕竟他虽然讨厌碳基，也并不希望把碳基当做纯粹的数据来分析。  
“咳。”威震天隐晦的打断擎天柱，擎天柱立马知趣的停止演讲。“我的建议就是这样。”他说。  
“下一个是发条，他制作了一个有关爱情的电影，坚持要在课堂上进行首播。”威震天说完走下讲台，找了个位置坐下。发条欢乐的跑上去，开始放映。  
影片被制作成原始胶片的粗粝感，片名在一段悠扬的电子提琴之后缓缓打出：  
你们都知道是谁和通天晓  
擎天柱和通天晓对视了一眼，“我们都知道是谁到底是谁？”擎天柱不解的低声问。不过很快，他就知道了答案——当屏幕中的威震天拿着自己的能量从走廊尽头慢慢走来的时候。  
这是个一气呵成的长镜头。威震天和通天晓在人流攒动的大厅互相额首致意。（特写，慢镜头）  
旁白（发条）：我们的故事发生在于宇宙中漂泊探索的寻光号。上面的船员是一群快乐的塞伯坦人。在赛博坦上，有两个曾经互相对立400万年之久的军事组织，霸天虎和汽车人。  
接下来的镜头是通天晓走进轮机舱，紧接着威震天就跟了进去。  
通天晓：“补天士喝多了。这里没有其他tf。”  
威震天：“所以我来找你。”  
通天晓：“不能这样下去了，这违背伦理，还有汽车人守则。”  
威震天：“但我们只有彼此了，你明白这一点。”  
通天晓：“那就……我的舱室吧。我们分头走，注意尾巴。”  
威震天：“我会的。”  
旁白：来自两个不同阵营的tf相爱了，他们彼此欣赏，互相信任。但出于现实的阻挠，他们只能暗中来往。  
台下的tf开始发出小声的议论，通天晓惊讶地张大了光学镜，仿佛无法接受这一幕。“不是……这……”但播放并没有停止，发条的旁白依旧回荡在教室里。  
旁白：这是一个温暖人心的圣诞节，通天晓和你们都知道是谁正在一起欢乐的装饰圣诞树，严厉的联合船长突然出现。  
补天士：好好把你们的话说完，不要你半句我半句的，听着让人不爽，特别让我不爽，别人会说闲话的。  
旁白：联合船长发现了他们的关系。决心拆散他们。  
——“我上镜了。”补天士高喊，“就是有点儿显胖，其实我真人比这要帅百分之二百左右。”  
旁白：他们在操作台前深情相拥，享受这为数不多的私机空间。  
通天晓看起来已经接近宕机了，他完全想不起来自己什么时候和威震天“深情相拥”过，而且镜头里的威震天看起来明显不怎么乐意，装甲都快竖起来了。猩红的光学镜频率极高的频闪着，头盔也被自己碰歪了。要是在这段视频上配旁白：通天晓强抱威震天，也非常有说服力。这完全违反了汽车人守则！通天晓微微斜过视线，观察擎天柱的反应，发现领袖看得无比认真，仿佛已经沉浸在剧情里了。  
——这里真的是我的世界线吗？通天晓的脑模块发出了疑问。  
接下来的剧情，是在补天士的邪恶计划下，通天晓在你们都知道是谁面前消失了。你们都知道是谁痛不欲生，在走廊里跌跌撞撞的奔跑着，发出撕心裂肺的怒吼：“这是一个圈套！”而故事的结局，是你们都知道是谁把通天晓救了出来。  
画面里播放着威震天把通天晓从地板里拔出来的画面。然后是威震天变形闯入背离记。  
威震天：“我今天来，是准备让一些tf不痛快的。比如寻光号副船长，补天士。”  
补天士：“渣的！老炉渣！你怎么敢威胁我，我……我要打扁你的桶！你等着。”  
画面遁入黑暗，最终打出End这个字。  
“啥？这就完了，没有我暴打老桶头的剧情吗？”补天士站起来愤怒的喊道。  
“等一下，还有花絮。”发条对补天士做了个稍安勿躁的手势。  
创作人员访谈篇之惊天雷：  
发条：很高兴你能帮我撰写剧本。  
惊天雷：没问题，我对这个很拿手了。况且我很高兴听到威震天又回到了文艺界。说实话，他可以说是我文学创作的教父。  
发条：教父是什么意思。  
惊天雷：大概相当于……精神领袖。我当年就是因为仰慕他的诗作而加入霸天虎的。  
发条：明白了。请多谈一些你对船长的看法。  
惊天雷：他的表演非常自然，我觉得这就是天赋吧，让他打打杀杀真的白瞎了。我期待和他进一步的合作。我现在手上有两个连续剧剧本，你觉得他会同意反串出演护士吗？  
发条：呃……我不知道。护士，是类似医疗单位的存在吗？我的确听说过船长想当医疗单位。  
惊天雷：真的吗？这意思是有戏对吧。你现在是他的经纪人吗？他的档期什么时候空下来。  
发条：我……我不太能跟上你说的。就这样吧，感谢参与。  
创作人员访谈篇之爵士  
发条：感谢你对本片提供配乐。  
爵士：这片子是真的吗？由真实事件魔改而成是什么意思？  
发条：抛去阵营问题不谈，你能聊一聊对演员的看法吗？  
爵士：补天士完全是本色出演。通天晓……呃，非常热情，超乎想象。威震天，我原来一直以为他对另一个机子，呃，懂？……算了，不提了，祝他幸福吧。  
发条：你在配乐中结合了人类音乐和赛博坦音乐对吗？  
爵士：是的，我发现它们之间的区别其实并不大，完全可以进行融合。  
发条：谢谢你接受采访。  
影片结束了，台下一片沉默。过了一会，擎天柱开始鼓掌，并站起来说：“很精彩，很精彩。我只有一个疑问，那就是汽车人是完全恋爱自由的，我相信补天士并不会干扰他机感情。”  
通天晓转过头雕，盯着领袖，“真的？看完你就想到这个？你一定是虚拟的！这一切都是假的！”通天晓说着，从教室里冲了出去。一边念叨着要回到真实世界。  
威震天站上讲台，满脸尴尬和愤怒。“鉴于上次量子事件的影响还没有完全消除，暂时停课。下次时间我会通过公网通知。”  
船员们面面相觑，最后还是补天士提议去好好喝一顿，跳跳舞，等醒过来一切都会好的。船员们欢呼着扛起补天士，从教室涌出去，最后只剩威震天站在讲台上。擎天柱走过去，站在他身边，“我不明白。”重卡低声说。“你的反应是不是有些过激？——还有通天晓。”  
“或者说是你的反应太平淡了。那可是汽车人英雄通天晓，而我……你没有看到大家的眼神吗？况且……”威震天盯了擎天柱一眼，“你为什么叫好？”  
“我不觉得这是讽刺，暗喻或者以什么方式来诋毁你和通天晓，我看到的是一片赤诚，毫无阵营隔阂的合作。这不是很好吗？我很欣赏。”  
“哈！又是那一套冠冕堂皇的说词。憎恨会削弱你的力量，你的内心一片光明，对吧。但憎恨是真实存在的，是不会因为你否认就消散的。与其你这样虚伪，还不如像补天士那样，光明正大的对我说：‘所有人都恨你’。”  
“威震天，你需要冷静下来。”擎天柱下意识想把手掌放在威震天的肩甲上，安抚他，但最终只是在半空中做了个往下压的手势。  
“你怕我激动起来杀掉你的小汽车人们？怎么，忘记了。不是给我下过药了吗？我现在就是一个衰老无用的探矿坦克连把武器都没有。你要是实在不放心，就把我抓回去关着，或者干脆熄灭我的火种，我真的受够了。”威震天冲擎天柱喊道。  
——“大哥，我在背离记给你开了大趴，大家都在等你喝第一杯呢。”通讯里突然炸起补天士的声音。  
“我尽快赶到，”擎天柱回答。  
“我们一起去喝一杯。”擎天柱看着恼怒的威震天，“和我讨论一下你的情绪问题。”  
“我不喝高纯，也不想向你汇报思想。领袖！”威震天愤怒地嘀咕。  
“那么，等晚一些，我去你的办工舱，我们好好谈谈。”  
“谈个渣。”威震天抓起自己的数据板，大步走出教室。

***

在把机械狗也打发去补天士的派对之后，威震天躺在自己的充电床上，关上光学镜。他又一次意识到所有联系，和寻光号船员的，那些善意，信任还有尊重都不过是憎恨和恐惧之上覆盖的装饰品。被轻易地抖落，露出难堪的真相。事实上，这才正常，这是他应得的。这种熟悉的痛苦，对立还有孤独才能让他抓紧自己的过去。但这并不是他愤怒的原因。最让他无法忍受的，是擎天柱像程序一样机械的完美态度。“我了解你，”“我从来没有恨过你。”“你的情绪问题需要解决。”“我有什么能帮你的？”威震天在充电床上辗转，想起那个对于自己此生最重大的决定，不是第一篇社论的落笔，也不是站在天威峰上振臂一呼，而是抬起融合炮，对准自己的盟友。威震天的光学镜亮的吓人，灼烧出火焰的光泽。——要不是当初下意识偏了几赛公分，堪堪擦过那颗珍贵的火种。领袖也许就无法站在自己面前了。  
威震天坐起来，他意识到自己真正无法面对的，是他曾经拥有而又被他一手摧毁的。  
——“我需要你。”  
那时候，奥利安·派克斯站在他面前对他说，“你的思想，还有……你。”年轻气盛的重卡面甲发热，蔚蓝的光学镜熠熠发亮。“我曾经怀疑过你，你的方式在我看来过于激进了。我欣赏你的文章，钦佩于你的冷静，丝丝入扣的分析，直入核心的论断。你曾经说过你会用温和的方式改善这个体系，因为‘每颗火种都是宝贵的’，我不理解你为什么会突然变得如此暴戾。现在看来，是我低估了形势，也许有时候需要有人做出牺牲才能带来改变，你选择站在一线，现在，我也要站在你身边与你并肩作战。”  
威震天想起那个眼神，那个全然信任，为了误解而抱歉不已的神情——他已经太久没想起奥利安了。曾经，他试着删除这些记忆，但最终还是任由它躺在自己硬盘的角落里，因为他相信过去的经历塑造了他。他怀疑，或者说他肯定擎天柱已经删除了这些无用的记忆，删除了那个感情用事的奥利安——领袖甚至会记错罗迪昂的拼写。  
敲门声就在这时响起了，擎天柱隔着舱门问他是不是已经休息。在没有得到回答后，从内线发来一封简讯，表示自己要回地球了，希望收到其他学员的作品，他会仔细点评的。  
威震天于是冲下充电床，拉开门，从走廊把擎天柱拖回自己的舱室。  
“你想和我谈什么？说吧。”威震天的散热片发出愤怒的轰鸣。  
“我想知道你为什么发怒。”  
擎天柱从舱室的角落拉出一把金属椅子坐下，示意威震天坐在充电床上，和他平视，以轻松的对话。“我已经和通天晓谈过了，他并不是因为和你同框而感到愤怒，他是因为记不起曾经拥抱过你，以为自己仍旧处于量子态而感到困扰。后来我们查明了那不是他所为，当时装甲里并不是他。现在通天晓已经恢复了正常，他对自己扰乱课堂秩序的行为感到后悔，之后，会写一份详细报告给你。”  
“告诉我，你是不是内设一套领袖程序，以应对各种情况？”威震天挖苦地勾起嘴角。“还是说和领袖模块结合之后本来的你就被格式化了？”  
“威震天，我想和你坦诚相对，你其实不用讽刺我来表达不满，你可以直接和我谈。我会尽量帮你解决问题。”领袖平静地回答。  
“坦诚？我很怀疑领袖有没有这个功能。”威震天立刻反驳道。  
“所以你的不满是关于我。对吗？对你而言，我是个令你不快的象征。你憎恨领袖这个头衔，不希望我出现在你的生活里。我了解你的想法，也能解决这个困境……”  
“为什么？”威震天打断擎天柱。  
“什么？”  
“为什么要这么迁就我的情绪？是无所谓还是……你还有属于自己的情绪吗？”威震天质问。  
“这不是迁就。是支持。因为你做了正确的选择。我希望尽量维持这个双赢的结果。”领袖回答。  
“因为我是个典型，有我在就能支撑你们的宽大政策，无论对于赛博坦还是其他殖民地都有很好示范作用，看啊，汽车人对霸天虎既往不咎，连首恶都能得到宽恕。霸天虎可以安心放下武器回归生活。我说的没错吧。”威震天挥了挥臂甲，然后盯着领袖。  
“我以为这是我们都乐意看到的。当初你反抗的功能主义已经消失殆尽了，现在，在赛博坦，在所有殖民地，tf可以自由选择自己的道路。威震天，你的目的已经达到了不是吗？所有tf都拥有了选择的机会！为什么还要战争？”  
“我想讨论的不是战争！我已经厌倦了那些。而是你！说到功能主义，你，领袖，正在把你自己完全功能化……”  
“我明白你的意思了，不必再说。”擎天柱打断他，“我以后不会再登上寻光号，也会尽量回避和你接触。”擎天柱站起来，“不过你仍是寻光号的船长，希望你能对得起胸口的标志，不要把情绪带到工作中。就这样，谈话结束。”  
领袖说完就离开了。

***

寻光号检修结束，补充好燃料和补给，又踏上了搜寻的旅途。  
百分之七十二的船员带着高纯后遗症工作，威震天不得不仔细甄别之后把这些机子赶到燃料池旁边去“醒一醒”，剩下的就算在轮休也被强迫上岗，大家在公网里小声抱怨即没有机会和领袖一起high也没能好好休息，不值透了。威震天假装没听到。之后，通天晓给威震天发来一份长达数百页的检讨，从九大方面十八个小项分析自己的错误，并详细描写了他当时的心理活动。威震天看完之后回答：已阅。通天晓又发来一份非正式的道歉信，威震天回复：没有必要。于是全船上下都知道了船长心情很糟，最好保持低调，不要触他霉头。  
威震天在自己的办工舱里闷头处理文件，突然，收到一封私人讯息。  
发条：船长，我在您办工舱门外。我能和你聊聊吗？  
威震天放下数据板，遥控打开舱门。迷你金刚已经站在那儿很久了，5赛分前坦克就听到了他在门口踱步的动静。  
“什么事？”威震天低声问。  
发条不安的用左手攥紧右手，向前挪了几步。“船长，我是来道歉的。”  
“没有必要。”威震天又一次重复。  
“可是你……生气了。我不知道……也许我不应该使用你的形象，让你觉得我不够尊重你……或者是剧情？或者……总之，我很抱歉。”  
威震天站起身，高大的阴影把迷你金刚笼罩其中。他蹲下，示意发条坐在他前臂甲上。发条的光学镜疑惑地闪烁了几下，还是照做了。威震天把迷你金刚放上办公桌，让他坐在一摞叠好的数据板上，使得他们可以平视彼此。  
“发条，我没有生你的气。事实上，我欣赏你的作品。”威震天说。  
发条浅蓝的光学镜开始闪闪发亮，他松开了攥紧自己的手，开始使用手势自我表达。“我……我看了你给我们的资料，我觉得……碳基虽然寿命极其短暂，但他们的爱情，和tf伴侣之间的关系也没有本质不同。总是希望互相理解，希望保护对方不受伤害，希望分享生活和经历。所以，我觉得用tf之间的互动来演绎和重新解构碳基故事会很有趣。我们和碳基有那么多不同之处，但在这一点上，却又很相似。”发条看了看船长猩红的光学镜，像是希望得到一些回应和鼓励。威震天于是对迷你金刚点点头，“说下去，这很有意义。”“我……我选择船长和大副是因为……你们是寻光号上最严肃的tf了，我想挖掘出你们与平时不同的一面，因为tf的性格是复杂的，我希望我的作品能够展现这种复杂。而且，看到你们情绪化的一面让我觉得很……开芯。我想和大家分享这种情绪。”  
“我明白了，我会给你的作业打A。”威震天说。他用食指轻轻拍了拍发条的肩甲作为鼓励和安慰。  
“那不重要……我……我只想知道，你为什么生气了？我有些在意。因为，很明显，是因为我的作业。当然，如果你觉得这和我无关，我就不问了。”  
威震天顿了一下，重复了自己说过许多遍的：“我没有生气。”  
发条的光学镜频闪了起来，他低着头，咕哝出一句，“你说谎。”  
沉默于是笼罩着两个tf，威震天的散热扇低沉的轰鸣着，夹杂了发条频率略高的散热声。终于，发条忍不住了。“是因为擎天柱领袖，对吧。”  
发条从自己的数据库调出昨天的影像。大家显然都喝高了，还有tf往擎天柱的一根天线上带了个花花绿绿的纸帽子，帽子尖顶上的金穗子随着领袖的动作摆动。补天士笑得无法动弹，躺在两张并起的椅子上按着自己的腹甲，一副快要宕机的模样。旋刃抱着擎天柱大哭大嚎，清洗液糊的领袖臂甲上全是。——“队长，我对不起你，啊——我对不起弹簧臂和轮罩拱，你们都待我很好，从来没有看不起我是灯泡脑袋！队长！呜呜呜……我喜欢你们啊。”救护车坐在领袖另一边，握着一杯高纯，时不时和领袖聊两句，但大部分时候都和另一边紧挨着他坐的漂移说笑……  
“领袖他。”发条关闭投影，“好像不在那儿似的。他虽然尽量照顾到每个人的情绪，但还是没什么参与感。大家好像都习惯了这样的他，只有我觉得很……诧异。毕竟这是派对不是吗？寻光号上的派对是宇宙最好的。我猜。”发条低声说完，然后站起身。“和你聊天很愉快，船长。我觉得心情放松多了。”他坐着威震天的臂甲回到地面，然后向威震天招招手，离开了船长办工舱。  
之后几赛分，威震天开始觉得脑模块发胀，火种仓也不怎么舒服。他把这一切归咎于愚人燃料的副作用。在处理完所有文件之后，他走出办工舱，和机械狗一起在甲板例行散步。  
“威震天，你的磁场让我很不舒服。”机械狗说。“你是不是机体有故障？”  
“不，”威震天回答，“没有任何警告图标。”  
机械狗卧在眺望窗前，把爪子搭在一起，“去看看芯理医生？”  
——要是在以前，也就是不太久之前，威震天会因为这句话暴跳如雷，也许还会抬起融合炮打穿个把tf的胸甲。而现在，他只是转过身，“你觉得那个对我有用处？”  
“过去，声波在你身边。他有那种天赋可以了解你。但除了他之外，除了少数tf，你也不需要别人懂你，你只要别人怕你就够了，你只想高高在上的站着，供人仰视和畏惧。所以你甚至把自己包裹成刀枪不入的形象，所有人，你的下属，你的敌人对你越陌生越好，毕竟未知能带来恐惧。但现在，我想，你得试着让别人知道你的想法了。我是为你好的，因为我把你当朋友，你要是不想听，我也没办法。”机械狗把头搭在爪子上，“你现在的磁场很乱，我都不想靠近你。”  
威震天从散热扇呼出一阵热风，“行吧，我去找荣格谈谈。”  
机械狗晃了晃耳朵，“回来的时候带点能量零食给我，要锌味儿的。”  
威震天点头答应了。他一边巡逻，一边穿过几个走廊从眺望窗踱步到荣格的办公舱门前。荣格正在整理病例，看到他出现抬头微笑了一下。  
“船长。”  
威震天走进舱室，把门带上。  
“我需要心理咨询。”他坐下，对荣格说。  
荣格放下数据板，“船长。我有些话要说在前面。其实，对于你而言，芯里医生的作用非常有限。因为，你了解我们的工作方法——如何让tf放下戒心，信任，甚至在芯里上依赖医生，然后由医生引导病人走出情绪漩涡，已达到治疗的目的。至于医生本人是否真的值得信任，又是另说了，但治疗的先决条件就是如此。我自认没能力让你完全信任我，对我敞开芯扉——在控制tf的芯理方面，你的能力远胜过我——我的理论在你身上不会起效。你所说的，都是你想说的。我的作用只能是个倾听者，一个朋友——如果你愿意这么想的话。”荣格走过去，坐在威震天身边，“所以，你想聊些什么？”  
“我想聊聊奥利安。”  
“奥利安·派克斯？”  
“对。”  
“我们都知道他后来成为了擎天柱领袖，你和他还有旋刃的渊源也很‘脍炙机口’了。我们就这个事件聊过不止一次，你否认了我对你‘创伤后应激综合症’的诊断，还有什么需要补充的吗？”  
“事实上，我想听你说说擎天柱。以芯理医生的角度。”  
“我曾经给他做过芯理测试，他的状态很好。确切的说，非常好，只是有些——让我想想该怎么形容——过度的保护欲。”  
“哼，你刚才的话，我所说的都是我想说的，那对于擎天柱来说，他所说的，都是他觉得你需要听的。”  
“我了解他不想给我压力的想法，领袖不想让任何tf在他身边感到不舒服。正如——就现在，我在你身边还能感受到强大的压迫感，我能感觉到从芯底发出的恐惧。这种恐惧可能是一种习惯，甚至已经成了汽车人的文化氛围，400万年不算短，我一时还没办法克服。但自从你上了寻光号之后，我们交流，我重新了解你，从这个原点来说，我很欣赏你，也承认你的个人魅力。这很矛盾。”  
“擎天柱就从不会让你们感到矛盾，他一直是那样，红蓝相间的道德楷模，一言一行都能当做汽车人范例。”威震天摊摊手。  
“所以，你没办法接受他出现在你的日常生活里？”荣格问。  
“你也这么想？”  
“毕竟这个角度来解释你的情绪很合理。你恨汽车人领袖，所有人都这么认为。如果把寻光号作为一个封闭的环境，这里切断了你和过去一切的联系，让你得以重新建设自己的芯理架构，抛弃过去的‘破坏大帝’身份，重新构造一个机格……”  
“我没有抛弃过去。”威震天打断荣格。“我也不需要一个新的机格。”  
“好的，我修正，你不需要新的‘自我’。无论如何，擎天柱的出现破坏了这一切，让过去入侵了现在，让你失衡了。这是最合理的解释，对几乎所有tf来说如此，作为芯理医生的我也会这么推测。我会给出一个治疗方案，就是让领袖不要再出现，不再提供刺激源。但我并不把你当做病人，我也知道我没办法掌握你的真相，所以，如果你愿意给我信任，我会听着，并且保密。作为一个朋友。”  
“我想信任你。但说实话，我也不知道该从何说起。”威震天回答。  
“作为汽车人的芯理评估师，我花了很长时间来研究霸天虎。我很清楚霸天虎内部的交流模式。没有一个霸天虎会轻易暴露自己的弱点，自己的喜好，感情。每个霸天虎都试图成为一个冰冷而全能的屠杀机器以维持自己的地位。”荣格看着威震天，威震天点点头，“我不否认这一点，事实上，这也是我曾经有目的性塑造的结果——出于一个对未来完全错误的估计。继续说下去。”  
“所以，作为这套体系的建造者，同时也是践行者。其实你并不知道，或者说早就遗忘了怎么和tf沟通。当你和他机交流的时候，你的目的不是‘互相理解’，而是强迫对方接受你的理念。”  
“我曾经认为只有所有tf都服从我的意志，赛博坦才能走上正确的道路。”威震天低声说。  
“现在，你已经放弃了这个想法。对吗？”  
“否则我也不会坐在这里。”  
“那我们就来谈谈奥利安。你觉得他和擎天柱不一样？”荣格问。  
“他们很不同。”  
“你把他们看作两个不同的tf吗？”  
“理智上，不。”  
“但感情上，你把他们区别对待。”  
“也许。”  
“他们最明显的不同是什么？”  
“够了，荣格医生，我已经不想再和你这样一问一答了。事实就是，在内战之前的一段时间，我们曾经很亲近，我们有共同的目标，或者说，是我让他这么以为而他也深信不疑。那时候的他和现在完全不同。后来，我辜负了他的信任，打破了这段关系。我们成了敌人，再也没有心平气和的交流过。现在，400万年之后，我有了机会去重新了解他，我甚至想不惜一切代价去弥补过去对他的伤害。但我发现他已经彻底抛弃了他的‘自我’，他并不在乎这段关系的走向，只在意如何安置我能让汽车人获得最大利益。他把我当做一个筹码看待，把他自己当做一架计算器。我花了这么久——先不论过程正确与否——我的目的就是想把功能主义从赛博坦剔除，让所有tf不再局限于形态而能选择自己的生活，不必重复我的苦难。最后呢？我造出了一个活生生的领袖机，一个完全功能化的tf。我不恨擎天柱，我从来不恨他，我很清楚谁是始作俑者，而且也无力改变现状。”  
“我很高兴你能和我说这些，”荣格对威震天说，“说出来对你有好处。你想过和擎天柱说这些吗？”  
“我知道他会怎么回答：你考虑的太多了，你该试着放松一下，你需要十个循环的休假，我可以安排。我现在甚至无法激怒他，大概因为我已经不再是汽车人的头号威胁了，我的愤怒无关紧要。”  
“也许下次他上船做客的时候我可以和他聊一聊。”  
“他不会再来了。就像你刚才说的，他避免和我接触以维持我的‘稳定’状态。”  
“你没有试着留他吗？”荣格遗憾地拍了拍大腿。  
“没有，他没给我机会。在宣布完决定之后就离开了。他的动作很好的表达了：这一切由我作出最终判决。不接受任何上诉。哈，别人还说我是暴君。”威震天苦笑了一下。  
“所以，你就接受他的判决了？”荣格的光学镜里闪过一丝不易察觉的光芒，“霸天虎不是擅长进攻的吗？你就……想想办法啊。”  
“是我的错觉还是你话里话外表现出兴奋的情绪？”威震天警惕地看了荣格一眼。“这算不算不专业？”  
“算吧，不过那不重要。能和我详细讲讲内战前你俩……有多亲近吗。”荣格的光学镜闪了闪。  
“够了，我要走了。回去处理公务。”威震天站起来，“不过我会考虑你的意见的。”  
“有什么进展一定要通知我啊。”荣格对走出门的船长喊道。  
——我居然会认为寻光号有正经tf存在，太大意了。威震天边走边想。  
在走廊，他遇到了过去的老部下，漂移——那时候还是死锁——正和补天士打闹着跑过来，通天晓忧心忡忡的跟在后面，好像准备随时冲上去阻止特级事故发生一般。救护车已经向他报告了人员调整，他也批准了，所以有芯理准备。但漂移看到他的一瞬间凝固还是让他叹了口气。  
“船长。”漂移立正站好，认真地打招呼。  
“他是船长？那我呢？”补天士喊。“老漂，咱们最铁了，你不能听他的，也不许再和他一起玩了。听听他给你起的名字，死锁？搞笑吧，有没有霸天虎叫bug？有没有叫冗余的？这起名水准，低到不敢相信。”  
威震天对漂移点点头，然后继续向前走。  
“不理我诶！老漂我告诉你他明明是个小芯眼儿，平时最喜欢抬杠了，今天这样子是故意装出来给你看的！待久一点你就会发现他的真面目了。”补天士一边上下弹跳一边大喊大叫。  
威震天摇摇头，忽略小跑车的冷嘲热讽（仅限今天），准备去引擎室和热置换间例行巡逻。他发现通天晓不远不近的跟在身后，于是站住了，等通天晓追上来。  
“船长我……”  
“一起去检查设备。”威震天平静地说。  
通天晓赶紧点点头跟上威震天的步伐。“我的检讨，你接受吗？”  
“不。因为你本来就没有错误可言。”威震天拍了拍通天晓的肩甲（从侧面），“我看你写道‘违背威震天意志的亲密行为’，那并不是事实，我允许……我接受你的善意。”  
“那我现在能抱抱你吗？感知器说也许这样就能让我的时间线稳定下来。我不太懂他的那些理论。过去几赛时我一直在他的实验室试图说服他我出现了‘时间线错乱故障’，他开始拒绝相信——你知道的，他一开始也不相信平行宇宙——后来他开始理解我，而且计算出这个方法。”  
“如果可行的话。”威震天知道感知器是在安慰大副，这个正直的塞伯坦人因为短时期接受信息量太大而导致脑模块紊乱了（专业术语：san值归零）他需要一个慎重且奇特的仪式来恢复自我认知。威震天对他伸开臂甲，他们礼貌的拥抱了彼此。  
“呼……我感觉一切都正常了。”通天晓说，“谢谢船长。你的磁场让我觉得很镇定。”  
——正常也许才是种错觉。威震天想。一种值得重视和维护的浸入式错觉。


	4. 扳手行动

此时此刻，威震天绝望地站在一群飞舞的链锯中间。整个空间充斥着吵闹的音效，金属碰撞拨片共振，灯光混乱的打在地上，让这个拥挤的地方更令机烦躁。威震天只得又一次默念擎天柱领袖名号（或者曾用名），让自己情绪稳定。  
“你，有没有，看到两个塞伯坦人？”威震天一字一顿的询问身边那个自称“地陪导游”的金色链锯。  
“从没玩过的全新版本，试玩3分钟，让你爱上这个游戏。”链锯发出嗡嗡的鸣叫。这是一种利用金属振动频率来沟通的语言，幸好威震天曾学习过，而他低哑的发声管也刚好可以发出这种类似噪音的音效。但知悉语言并没有使沟通变得更简单。在过去的几赛分，这位飞天链锯一直在向威震天推荐各种游戏项目。  
“真机射击，了解一下吗？你以前过得很快乐，直到遇见了它，你才知道，以前的你，并不是真正的快乐。”  
“不需要。”威震天像躲噬铁虫一样快步前行，迅速穿过一排排赛车、拳击、抽卡游戏机，努力从各种生物中搜寻两个小机崽子。一个红黄配色，一个红白涂装。  
几赛时之前，补天士宣布他通过研究星图，发现了一个新目的地。他把自己的好伙机漂移从医务室揪起来，一起窝进生活舱商量了半天。等他们出来的时候，光学镜闪着诡异的光。  
——“老威头，我决定成立一个补天士先锋队，成员是我和漂移。一会儿你们用隐形模式藏在目标星球的远地轨道，我们下去侦查一番。等补天时机成熟，我就发信号。”补天士给威震天发了条语音消息。  
“不行，这太危险了。这是个崭新的目标，没有任何资料，我们不知道下面有什么样的生物，是敌是友。况且什么是补天时机？补天士，你不能随便编出一些名词企图蒙混过关，你究竟有没有一个明确的目的……”威震天立刻接通补天士的频道，开始训话。  
“巴拉巴拉。”补天士打断威震天。并发了一个鬼脸过去。  
“你现在立马到我办公室来。”威震天低吼。  
“就不。”补天士回答。  
“行，我这就去下面逮你。”威震天站起身冲出舱门，同时接通通天晓，“补天士在哪？”他问。  
“他刚给我发了一份《关于汽车人标志能反应佩戴者内心世界的几个猜想》来例证汽车人标志带歪了是情有可原而且符合机道的，我正在写一个反驳文章。”  
威震天顿时意识到了些什么，他从散热扇呼出一口长长的热气，接通在机库值班的诺蒂卡。“补天球在不在停机位？”  
“船长，补天球不在机库里。”诺蒂卡回复。  
威震天停下脚步，他明白补天士知会他的时候大概早就出发了。现在不知道躲在下面星球的哪个角落偷着乐呢。  
“通天晓，补天士带着漂移跑了。”威震天再次接通可怜的正绞尽脑模块电流反驳谬论的大副。“他们两个溜到新目标点去了。”  
“这完全不符合规定。作为联合船长，他应该镇守船长室，协调调度人员。”通天晓回复。  
“试着去跟补天士说？”威震天瞬间被气笑了。（这样的冷笑曾意味着有机要进熔炼池了，现在只能说明机生不值得和擎天柱是个小炉渣。）  
通天晓沉默了几赛秒，“船长，我不知道该怎么办了。工作手册里没有应对‘联合船长翘班’这种情况的策略。我们要不要通知擎天柱领袖……让他把补天士找回来？据我所知，联合船长还是挺愿意听领袖的话的——起码大部分时间。”  
“不必了。”威震天斩钉截铁的回答大副，“这是寻光号内部事务，用不着麻烦他。”  
过去一段时间，在规定的休假日期，擎天柱不再来寻光号做客了。说是“地球事务过于繁忙”，补天士抱怨过很多次，说：“领袖竟然觉得地球小肉人们比我们更酷诶，不和我们玩儿了，这完全不能接受。”但说了几次之后也就不再提起了，继续自己疯疯癫癫的生活。况且现在漂移回来了，在剑士完全不需要理由的狂热支持下，补天士整天嘴里嚷着无聊然后进行花样百出的恶作剧，混球程度呈几何级数增长。寻光号百分之九十的机子表示在梦里梦到自己殴打补天士，剩下的百分之九在实际中践行了这个想法。最后的百分之一是威震天、通天晓和荣格。威震天和通天晓，可以理解，毕竟是寻光号理智担当。而荣格则是因为腾不出手——他的诊所现在需要排号了，大家纷纷去看脑模块以证明自己是“疯了”才会上这艘船。  
“船长，我僭越地说，寻光号需要擎天柱领袖来修理一下。熵太大了。”通天晓说。  
“这个……再说吧，现在当务之急是把补天士抓回来焊在他的办工舱里。”威震天回答。  
“好的，我让急救员准备一下。”通天晓立刻回复道。  
“这是个比喻。”威震天捏了捏金属鼻梁。  
“原来如此。”  
“那就这样，不要惊动船员，我坐一艘救生艇下去把他俩找回来——我不会趁机逃走的。”威震天说。  
“我绝对相信你，船长。你要走也不会等到现在啊，说实话，很多次我都觉得就算是普神也忍不了了，我完全是依靠倒背汽车人条例来恢复镇定。而船长你还是能很平静的做出决策，我感到很敬佩。”通天晓诚恳地说。  
威震天不知道该怎么回应，难道要说自己因为伤了芯所以感情阈值变高了许多，而始作俑者就是红蓝相间的领袖本机？算了，保持缄默吧。他告别通天晓，坐着救生艇前往这个陌生的星球。之后，他发现这个星球是个巨型的，永无止息的嘉年华派对，他瞬间明白了补天士为什么要背着大家跑到这儿来了。他愤怒吗？也许有一些，补天士在失职这件事上毫无疑问玩出了风格，闹出了水准，比起过去反骨仔手下刻意的煽颠行为，这种毫无动机的恶搞在破坏力上甚至更胜一筹。而且他还不能拿这小机崽子怎么样。（还是因为擎天柱这个小炉渣）  
——“超能激光炮，点击就送。”飞天链锯依旧不依不饶的在威震天接收器旁边嗡嗡着推销。  
真怀念大家都知道我是谁的日子，起码不会被强制推销。威震天的脑模块里冒出这么一句话。他摇摇头，快速穿过几排巨大的抓娃娃机，然而还是被地陪赶上了。  
“坦克大战，玩不玩，身临其境的刺激体验！玩不玩？”  
威震天又被气笑了，他回过头盯着那位链锯（光学镜在哪？他还没找到。）  
“我自己就是一辆坦克！”威震天忍无可忍的怒吼道，说着变了个形，厚重的履带在地板上留下黑色印辙，浑厚的发动机轰鸣引得链锯尖利的嗡嗡起来。  
“身临其境吗？”威震天用炮管把烦人的地陪逼到角落，低沉质问，“刺激吗？”  
飞天链锯吓得浑身发抖，轴承之间发出咔嚓咔嚓的磕碰声。  
“——警……警卫！”飞天链锯尖叫起来。  
于是，威震天如愿以偿的被请出了游戏厅并被加入黑名单，一千年不能入内。在这颗娱乐星球的等候区，他终于找到了垂头丧气的补天士和漂移——他们被关在加强中空玻璃的隔离屋里。  
“老威——”  
补天士在人群中一眼看到一个塞伯坦人，就算是威震天，都让他激动的跳了起来。他比着手势招呼对方，无奈这玻璃隔音效果很好，也能隔离通讯信号，所以外面什么都收不到。威震天猜想买一个这玩意儿回寻光号会大受欢迎（最好保持补天士在里面的状态）。而漂移盘腿坐在地板上，把自己的巨剑横在膝上，仿佛已经进入了某种自我封锁的入定修行状态，当然，也可能是无法面对来来往往各种生物投来的好奇视线。  
——你干了什么蠢事？  
威震天用手指敲击玻璃，向补天士发送代码。  
——快把我们弄出来。  
——有本事被关进去就要有本事出来。  
威震天在玻璃屋外面摆摆手。然后拍下一张照片发给通天晓。在片刻的观察之后，威震天找到一位金色的飞天链锯，询问玻璃房里的家伙干了什么。  
“你是他们的合法监护者吗？”飞天链锯问。  
“算是吧。我是……来负责的。”威震天沉重地回答。  
“他们试图偷动物园里的动物。被发现了。”  
“我竟然毫不惊讶。”威震天耸耸肩。  
“请迅速带他们离开这个星球。他们偷动物，砸抓娃娃机，甚至还试图抢走我们的工具。他们现在已经被列入完全黑名单了，类似——黑洞黑名单。”  
威震天用余光看了一眼那两个机崽子，“知道了，现在就离开。”  
威震天过去从未想过自己的签名会被用在保证两个机崽子永不踏足游戏星球上面。在把补天士和漂移保释出来之后，他们罕见地保持了沉默。电动圆锯警卫监控他们上了飞船，直到消失在大气层之外。

***

“说说吧。”威震天坐在船长办公舱的椅子上，看着站在眼前的两个tf。  
“首先，老威，我要声明一下我不是跑下去玩儿的，事实上我真的以为这是星图标记的目的地之一。”补天士伸出一根手指指向窗外，开始讲述这段匪夷所思的历程：  
“在用一个崭新的理论支开例行巡逻的通天晓之后，我和漂移走到机库，悄无声息的开走了补天球。鉴于这会儿是去食堂领能量的时间，老铁桶肯定躲在生活舱愁眉苦脸地喝自己那份儿，机械狗大概也在吃东西——用声波给他带的地球玩意儿，类似小型喷泉的食盆，听说对金属颈椎有保健作用。能不能给我也代购一个？看起来还挺酷的。”  
“你需要先给通天晓道个歉。”威震天打断他逐渐偏移的话头。  
“干嘛？我又不是胡说八道，我有依据的，不信一会儿找发条看监控。”补天士挥着臂甲说。  
“这个等一会儿再讨论，请接着说下去，联合船长。”通天晓说。  
补天士点点头，“我们先观察了一下敌情……”  
“没有什么‘敌情’可言，没有！那颗星球上全都是游乐设施。承认吧补天士，你就是拉着漂移陪你一起玩。把全船人留在这儿等！”威震天冲补天士吼，打断他的描述。“现在承认错误，我还能放你一马。否则……”威震天用拇指在脖颈上比划一下。  
“我不承认……老炉渣！我他渣和你拼了。”补天士窜上威震天的办公桌然后立刻被通天晓抱住双臂拖下来往门外拉。  
“别激动，联合船长！”通天晓一边劝告一边把补天士拖出舱门。  
“这是我的船！我的船员，我是正儿八经地下去侦查，你这个老炉渣，污蔑我！你吓不着我！你这个……”  
随着补天士的叫骂声越来越远，威震天无奈地叹了口气。“你说吧，漂移。坐下说。”他看了看瞠目结舌的红白跑车，“你不必有什么心理负担，也不必怕我，刚才那就是震慑一下补天士——我不会伤害你们的。”  
“船长，是我砸了抓娃娃机。所以被关进去了。”漂移依旧站的笔直，一脸严肃的承认错误。“和补天士船长……联合船长无关，我想抓几个扳手，结果半天抓不到，我太着急了，就砸了机器。有什么责任都在我身上。”  
“抢动物园的动物呢？”威震天捏了捏鼻梁问。  
“这不全是我们的错。”漂移定了一下，小心翼翼地观察了一会儿威震天的表情。在得出威震天的确不会殴打他也不会让他和补天士手拉手跳进熔炼池（他身上没有杀气）之后，漂移松了口气，开始（有选择性的）继续讲述事情的经过。  
那时候，他们降落到新的星球，侦查了一番，没有发现赛博坦骑士的踪影。这里也并不像赛博坦人的聚集地。  
“是不是星图标错了？”  
“那还是我看错了的可能性比较大。”补天士耸耸肩，“要不，我们找个当地居民问问看。我感觉这个星球不怎么危险，也就0.2威震天左右。”  
漂移抖了抖角徽，“所以……船长已经是一个度量单位了吗？”  
“不会吧，他都不在这儿你还叫他船长，怎么没人的时候你叫我补天士来着？”补天士撇撇摄食口。  
“嗯……说实话，我还是有点儿怕他。我都不敢直呼其名，老感觉会招来什么。六阶杀手之类的，万一他们是声控的怎么办。”漂移心有余悸地四处看了看。  
“他就是个干瘪老机，你要是想怕个谁还是选救护车吧，那还比较合理。”补天士顿了顿，“那样比较汽车人。”  
听到救护车的名字漂移顿时陷入了甜蜜的幻觉，与此同时让人牙倒脸酸的笑容徐徐浮现在他的面甲上。“救护车真好，最好了。我不怕他，他揍我我都不怕——我喜欢他揍我，如果他开芯的话。”  
补天士默默站远了两步，不想让这种暧昧气氛沾到自己。  
“可是……”漂移突然叹了口气，打破了粉红色的幻觉泡泡。“他去地球了，说是去帮擎天柱领袖检查机体。定期保养什么的。”  
“不会吧，老漂，就这几赛时你都忍不了？你啥时候变这么黏机的，有点过了啊。我以船长身份命令你不许这么恶芯。”  
“不是因为出差，而是……我总觉得，救护车喜欢擎天柱领袖。上次他来寻光号的时候救护车多开芯啊，我都没见过他那么开芯。”  
“谁不喜欢大哥？”补天士走上前拍了拍剑士的肩甲，“这不一样的，我之前也曾经问过大黄类似的问题，他告诉我的，这不一样。”  
“大黄蜂？他不是已经……”  
“看！那边有动静。”  
补天士的注意力显然能以光速转移，在漂移反应过来之前跑车已经窜出几塞码*之外，漂移咽下疑问，跟了上去。  
看起来，这是个相对原始的碳基星球，布满丛生的碳基植物，刚下过大雨，宽阔的叶面上依旧集聚着一汪汪雨水，随着补天士和漂移前进的动作倾撒而下，鲜艳的花朵张开自己，露出荧黄色的内核。在视野尽头的开阔地，几只带斑点的奇异碳基飞奔而过。  
“等等……”补天士冲那些碳基招手。“看看，被吓跑了，这一定是因为老威头——他把我们塞伯坦人的形象都败坏光了。”  
“我总觉得不对劲，补天士，一种武士的直觉。”偏移抽出腰间的佩剑握在手里，警惕的四处张望。“我觉得有人在盯着我们。”  
“就像六阶是声控的这种‘直觉’？听着，伙机，你有点儿过敏了，我知道老桶头在船上吓着了你，你需要回去捉弄一下他来脱脱敏。我们这么办，拿荧光笔在他的桶上画点碳基，平时看不着，只要用紫外线一照……”  
漂移用手势止住了补天士滔滔不绝的恶搞计划，指了指14点钟方向正在前进的几个飞天链锯，其中为首的携带武器——一把看不出用途的枪械，其余成员暂时看不出有什么武装。两辆跑车于是隐藏在一棵高大的植物之后，开始用内线交谈。  
——电锯？会飞的？普神啊，世界之大无奇不有诶。  
——他们好像准备抓捕那些碳基中的一个。  
——虎子吗？  
——我不知道还有长这样的霸天虎啊？  
——也对，要是虎子肯定直接用星舰从大气层往下扫了，用激光炮先把地表烧一遍再说。  
漂移沉默了，他看着那些奇怪的机械生命体围住一个落单的碳基，然后用武器瞄准了它。射中之后没一会儿，原来活蹦乱跳的碳基就慢下了步伐，歪了歪，倒在地上不动了。这让剑士怒从心头起恶向胆边生，从树丛里一跃而出，把昏迷的碳基抱起来塞进座舱就跑。  
——哇哦，老漂，你今天马力全开啊。我给你殿后！  
补天士不甘落后，立马变形追了上去。飞天链锯发出急促的嗡嗡声。补天士看他们并没追上来，甚至没有展开攻击顿时松了口气。  
——老漂，我们把他送到哪儿去治疗？  
——我……不知道，一时冲动。还没想好后招。  
漂移减慢了速度，他感觉刚才几个漂移下来座舱里的碳基好像已经无意识的吐了。座位上黏糊糊的，很恶芯。他想找个安全的地方擦一擦。两辆跑车继续向前飞驰，漂移觉得那种奇怪的直觉——被注视的感觉又回来了，而且变得更为强烈。  
——补天士，你看9点方向那片云，是不是有些奇怪？  
——哈哈哈，没错，活像老通的上半身。  
——不是，它的移动速度比其他云都快得多！  
——是隐藏的飞行器？那他怎么不攻击我们呢？好吧，我承认，这地方是不太对劲。会不会……咱俩其实在做梦？那这是你的梦还是我的梦？我觉得是你的，因为很明显你的表现比较酷。那我怎么在你的梦里呢……  
答案在前方揭晓了，两辆跑车一个急刹，停在一块加强玻璃之前，他们顺着玻璃向高处看去，巨大的屏障一直融入天空，而在那屏障之外，几个异星生物正在对他们指指点点。  
“如果我没想错的话，”补天士变形回来，拍了拍头盔。“这大概是个……动物园？”他看了一眼好伙机，红白跑车已经把昏迷的碳基拿出来平放在地上，一副手足无措的模样。“我在地球的时候和大黄蜂一起逛过这种动物园，我们可以直接开进去，很多奇形怪状碳基会在车身周围跑来跳去。他们小小的，又有点恶芯萌，超有意思。唯一缺点是停车的时候他们会在轮胎上漏液。”  
“现在该怎么办？”看着屏障外越聚越多的各类生物，剑士局促极了。  
“要我说，我们跑回补天球然后飞走再也不要回来假装无事发生过。”补天士说，他又一次提供了一个极不靠谱的答案供人排除。  
“我……我还是刷卡吧。”漂移叹了口气。  
——“就是这样，船长。我们把那个碳基还回去了，这才知道他生了病，需要医疗救助，那只武器只是麻醉枪而已。我提出要进行赔偿，他们就趁机向我们推销游乐场的VIP卡，我买了两张，和联合船长进去玩儿了一下。象征性的……玩儿了一下。”漂移低下头，又偷偷用余光观察威震天。  
威震天在船长日志上做着记录，他甚至不知道该把这种情况归为哪一类。他记得自己数据库里的漂移——当年的死锁——绝没有这么脱线，这么……补天士（0.6补天士左右）。说明寻光号的都市传说——被称为补天士辐射的精神污染的确是空穴来风。  
“知道了，之后把你缺的轮班补上就行了。去休息吧。”威震天回答。  
漂移一脸的不可置信——本以为虽然不至于被揍但惩罚必定是免不了的，没想到威震天连凶都没凶他一句！他觉得这一切除了普神的神迹之外找不出其他解释，顿时觉得自己的信仰更加坚定了。  
“普神保佑你！”漂移在出门的时候小声念叨一句，然后就飞快变形跑了。

***

几赛时之后，威震天破天荒的接到了补天士的道歉短信，小跑车说他情绪有点儿激动了，不应该，想请老威头喝喝高纯。威震天第一反应：这绝对是恶作剧，或者起码是恶作剧的其中一环。彼时他正蹲着帮机械狗修后脚爪。  
“怎么了？”机械狗感觉到威震天动作一滞，“地球通讯？”  
“不，是补天士，他邀请我一起喝高纯。”  
“不想去就不要去。”  
威震天站起身，活动一下僵硬的轴承。“那不是太跌份了吗？补天士能把这事说上5万年。”  
机械狗晃晃耳朵，钻到威震天的充电板下面去，“那就去吧，总之，我先充个电。到时候去酒吧帮你望风。”  
威震天点头，走出自己的舱室。之前他几乎不会进入背离记，除了和通天晓一起进行例行检查。那时候的背离记也称不上是个高纯吧，所以，这可以说是他第一次踏入运营状态的背离记。他默默希望tf少一些，最好只有补天士一个。那样他就用不着承受意料之中的敌意和躲闪的目光了（甚至是一哄而散）。不可否认，愚者能量让他起了很大改变，有时候威震天会想擎天柱到底在里面加了些什么料，但更多时候他都对此感到习惯和安定。  
背离记里tf不算多，补天士在角落的小圆桌那儿冲他招手，同桌的还有漂移和通天晓，他们看起来已经落座一小会儿了。  
“船长。”“船长”通天晓和漂移跟他打了招呼，“喝什么？老威？包在漂移身上。”补天士冲他说。  
威震天从子空间拿出自己的那份儿能量。“不必了，我自带。”  
“呃，出乎意料的扫兴啊。也对，大哥嘱咐过不让你吃太多，免得你太胖了到时候半天都熔不掉，就坏菜了。”  
通天晓尴尬的握拳在嘴前咳了一声，而漂移早就把视线投向了并不存在的远方。  
“我收到信息，某个tf说要对我道歉。”威震天坐下，盯着补天士。  
“嗯，没错，道歉，这就道歉：不好意思啊老桶头，被你发现了。我应该请个假什么的。通天晓，我是骗你的，就想把你的注意力引开，求你不要再给我发激昂的反驳文章了。漂移，我的好伙机，风里雨里高速路口等你，你的速度还是不减当年啊，酷！什么时候咱俩应该正儿八经的赛一次车。”  
“我接受你的道歉。”通天晓说，“以后带歪汽车人标志的还是要去刷感知器实验室的废液缸。”  
威震天哼了一声，“这道歉大概是你那个起司脑模块能组织的最好语言了。”  
补天士眯着光学镜盯了一会儿威震天，随后露出了意味深长的笑容。他用手肘轻轻捣了一下漂移，开腔了：“老漂啊，你整天神叨叨的搞那些仪式，我都不知道你们光谱教派到底怎么个说法，能给我讲讲吗？有些讨厌别人有信仰的tf最好闭上嘴，因为我是看出来了，他之所以不喜欢别人有信仰只是因为想让所有人都跑去崇拜他而已。”  
漂移看了看威震天，思考了一下，传教的欲望终于压倒了恐惧，“我们的教义，大概就是说火种熄灭的tf会去一个更加美好的地方，和平，友善，战斗只是一种竞技，为了娱乐。当我们火种熄灭的时候，生前好友会化为武神金刚来接我们。”  
“听起来不错，接着说下去。”补天士对威震天闪了闪光学镜。  
“然后，你会被送到一个嗨吧，在那里你的火种伴侣会穿着镂空装甲跳钛管舞迎接你，旁边还有不断喷射高纯的火山。”  
“啥？这转折太突然了吧？这么刺激？”补天士喊叫着。“我开始有兴趣了。”他拍着大腿催促漂移继续讲下去。  
“普神在一次喝多了高纯之后浇筑了赛博坦——这可以解释一些tf的机体缺陷——之后他看着赛博坦，陷入了深沉的忧郁，在月卫二上写下世间唯一真言，然后进入了长久的睡眠。”  
“那真言是什么？”  
漂移顿了顿，坐直了身体，“很抱歉造成的不便，售后电话请拨……后面有几个字被腐蚀了，看不清。”  
“哈！这家伙很对我胃口！”补天士搂住漂移的肩膀，又喝了一大杯。“那我们可不能让老威火种熄灭啊，要不然，他跑去那儿，四周一看，就开始冲普神嚷嚷。”补天士压低了声音，模仿威震天，“熔炼池在哪？怎么没有人滥用酷刑？没有自相残杀？这些都是什么？为什么充满了欢乐，我讨厌欢乐！我讨厌有趣的事！啊！赛博坦，金属月下的大地。”补天士大笑起来，“对了，我忘了，他可去不成，因为他一个朋友都没有啊，谁会来接他呢？”  
“吃零食吧你。”通天晓把彩色能量块塞进补天士嘴里。  
威震天默默喝了一口自己苦涩的能量，抬起头就能看见一整个照片墙，被贴成擎天柱头雕的样子，里面是寻光号绝大多数船员和擎天柱的合影。当然——这个绝大多数指的就是……除了威震天之外的所有机。  
——“啊！”  
通天晓突然大叫一声，打断了威震天的思路，“起司脑模块！我知道那是什么意思了。起司是一种疏松多孔的地球食物！搞懂地球梗真的很有必要。”  
补天士于是又一次笑得爬在桌子上起不来喊着“救命”，显然已经喝多了。威震天对漂移点点头，示意他把联合船长弄回舱室去。  
“船长。”在漂移和补天士离开之后，通天晓看起来有些局促，局促而严肃。“我知道你对宗教的看法，但漂移他不像补天士那样，什么都看得开，有个寄托对他而言很重要。”  
“我不会，放芯。他有信仰自由，我绝不干涉。”威震天低声回答。  
通天晓看起来松了口气，“他失去了很多，朋友对他而言很重要。过去也委屈过他，现在他回来了，希望船长不要太过要求他。”  
“他已经不是霸天虎了，我也不是。”威震天说。  
“谢谢。”通天晓真诚地道了谢。  
他们礼貌地彼此道别。出了背离记之后，机械狗从高处跃下，跟在威震天身后穿过长廊。  
“那不是真的。”机械狗突然说。  
“什么？”  
机械狗跑了几步，追上威震天，“你有朋友，起码我是你的朋友。”  
威震天点点头。“我知道了。”  
“所以到时候我会去接你的！”  
——不是吧。机械狗，你这就已经接受了这个奇葩设定？威震天在芯里默默吐槽。  
他回到自己的充电床上，躺好，一种400万年的霸天虎直觉突然袭击了他。让他在错综复杂的线索中梳理出一个漏洞。他起身，看了看已经陷入深度充电的机械狗，留了一条信息然后离开了舱室。

***

漂移面朝赛博坦，双手合十，低声呢喃着祷告词，“垫圈，飞翼，请你们的光芒照耀我，驱逐我的黑暗；请你们的能量洗净我，除去我身上的肮脏。”他的颤抖逐渐停止了，此刻，他能想到唯一要做的就是拼出命去保护补天士，他所选择的领袖，所以他甚至不惧怕在过去的噩梦面前亮出刀兵。  
“哦，漂移？令人印象深刻。”威震天坐在补天球的驾驶位上，好整以暇地看着精神紧绷的剑士。剑士从背后抽出那把巨剑，双手握紧，剑刃正对着他的方向，光学镜里那团熟悉的火焰再一次燃烧起来。  
“老漂，放轻松，你把这大家伙举起来干嘛？”补天士拍了拍漂移的肩甲，“这儿太窄了，你的花式剑术会误伤到我的，好吗？”  
漂移一动不动，低声说：“他发现我们了。”  
“那又怎么样，他能干啥？剥夺我们的小红花吗？”补天士哈哈一笑，“这个老桶头不能拿我们怎么样。”  
“是吗？你这么觉得，补天士？还有，漂移，我们都是四百万年的霸天虎，就不要彼此欺骗了。你的话漏洞百出。”威震天低声说。  
“哈，绷不住了，装好tf装累了？这样吧，威震天，你要是终于准备好翻脸了，就他渣先把你胸口的汽车人标志摘下来还给我，那本应该是属于我的。”补天士终于收敛了笑容，盯着威震天一瞬不瞬。  
“这是朋友的遗物，我不会把它给你的。”威震天指了指胸口，“漂移，把剑放下，就像补天士说的，我不能拿你们怎么样。我喝了愚者能量，打不过你的，收手吧。”  
漂移依旧举着自己的巨剑，“我不相信你。你要是不想杀掉我们，为什么在这里悄无声息地等着？”  
“因为保证书上签的是我的名字，是我保证了你们不再去游戏星球捣乱！我不能言而无信。擎天柱啊，这些汽车人机崽子是不是都没有半点常识？”威震天扶了扶额。  
漂移看向补天士，补天士点了点头。“原来是……是这样吗？”漂移收剑入鞘，尴尬的站着，“我……我有点神经过敏了。”  
“这不怪你，老漂。都是威震天的问题。”补天士拍了拍漂移，走上前去，“所以你是来阻止我们行动的？”  
“我只想知道行动究竟是什么，这不过分吧。我甚至没有通知通天晓，否则你们现在已经被抓回去抄汽车人守则了。”威震天耸耸肩，翻了翻光学镜。“交流为什么这么困难？难道我还有塔恩口音？”  
“不……不好意思，船长。”漂移也慢慢挪过来，站在补天士后面举起了手臂，“我来说。”  
“漂移，你刚才气势不错。”威震天称赞了一句。  
“船长……对不起，真的。”漂移对着手指（他其实已经给吓哭了，刚才把剑收起来之后就默默地淌起了清洗液）从补天士肩甲和头雕的空隙中偷瞄威震天的表情。在看到疑似笑容的神情之后松了口气，“那时候，我们拿着VIP卡，走进游乐场，我看到有一排抓娃娃机里都是灰色的扳手，准备抓几个回来送给救护车。”  
“等等。”威震天打断漂移。  
“怎……怎么了？我说错了什么了吗？”漂移又开始抖了，能量涌向变形齿轮和能量泵，底层协议驱使他立马变形逃跑。  
“别害怕，我没有别的意思。只是——你的妆花了。”威震天向他招招手，“过来，我帮你画一下。”  
漂移无助的看了看补天士，在内线跟他通讯：“我是不是在做梦啊，感觉特别不真实是怎么回事？我都有点怀疑自己的神志了”。他茫然的走过去，蹲在威震天身边，抬起头雕。  
“老威你居然随身携带补漆笔？这和你的角色定位严重不符啊。”补天士看着威震天从子空间掏出来两根补漆笔在漂移面甲上比划，选颜色。“你能不能证明一下你自己就是老威。”补天士说。  
“不能。”威震天选好了颜色，开始帮漂移填补褪色的红色闪电。“这就像我对你说寻光号上所有的人都说谎一样。”  
“所有人都说谎？那你……等等……”补天士的光学镜迅速频闪起来，头盔旁的散热扇突然开启了大功率模式，威震天笑了笑，继续帮漂移补妆。  
“哈！用悖论来烧我脑模块。都是tf要不要这么损？”补天士把刚才那句话狠狠删掉。盘腿坐在地上看威震天给漂移画闪电妆。而漂移也彻底放松下来了，开始继续讲述过去发生的事情。  
——“啊！又失败了，我怎么这么挫的？”漂移在第十次脱钩之后颓丧的靠在补天士身上，“我想送救护车礼物。”  
“干嘛不直接买？”补天士左手拿着一杯锌味儿气泡能量右手拿一个巨大的棒棒能量块，嘴里还嚼着富有弹性和能量液的机械恐龙能量糖。这些都是他从旁边的老虎机里赌到的。  
“那样不诚心！我要把我的思念都融进这些小礼物里。这样他才会明白他不在的时候我是怎么过来的。”  
“救救漂移。”补天士摇摇头，开始凑近观察这些工具。他仔细盯了盯，然后又重启了一次光学镜，发现——不是错觉，真的不是，那些扳手在微微颤栗，而且还会躲着伸下来的机械臂，虽然动作很轻巧，但仔细看还是能看出端倪的。  
“老漂，先别抓了，你仔细看看这些扳手。”  
漂移把光学镜凑过来，鼻梁贴着加强玻璃，刚好捕捉到一个扳手想躲避的动作。  
“啊哈！这是作弊！这些扳手会动的，怪不得我抓不上来。”漂移大喊。  
“老漂啊，这个星球不是布满了链锯吗？既然我已经消化了链锯是活的这一事实，那扳手怎么就不能是活的呢？”补天士说。  
“你是说他们被关在娃娃机里面了？还是说，他们也是游乐场的员工，躺在这就把钱挣了？”漂移有些气愤地嘟囔。  
补天士思索了一会，“有个好办法能搞清楚这件事。”他四下搜索，然后抓起一把折叠椅就向娃娃机拍过去。  
“补……”  
“诶呦呵，还挺结实，老漂你愣着干什么，给我砸啊。”  
——上次听见这句话的时候我他渣还是霸天虎呢。漂移双手合十。“普神，请恕我的罪，”说完就抓起旁边捶齿轮地鼠的钛合金锤子往玻璃上招呼，几下就解决了战斗。  
“干得漂亮，好伙计。”补天士给他竖了个大拇指，然后穿过娃娃机玻璃外壳的破损处抓起一个扳手，果不其然，那个小东西尖利的嗡嗡起来，在补天士的手掌里拼命挣扎起来。  
保安听见动静立马飞了过来，询问发生了什么。  
“这些扳手是活的！你让我怎么抓啊。”补天士怒吼。  
“没错！本跑车可是你们的VIP客户。”漂移一边在芯里祷告一边帮着补天士虚张声势。  
“知道VIP什么意思吗？”补天士说。  
“抱歉，抱歉，那……就请你们把这些扳手都拿走吧。都归你们了。”飞天链锯说。听到这句话，补天士手里的扳手更激烈地挣扎起来，补天士几乎握不住他了。  
“请不要卖掉我们！我们会加倍努力工作的。”补天士手里的扳手发出细弱的震动声。  
“不是说过了吗？不许说话！”飞天链锯低沉的震动着，“否则我现在就把你送到冲击钻那儿去。”  
——他们以为我们听不懂这种语言诶。补天士在内线里和漂移通讯。  
——也可能他们根本不在乎我们听不听得懂。现在怎么办？  
——先把这几个扳手救回来。  
——收到，船长。  
漂移咳嗽一声，“算了，我就接受你们的赔偿。”喜出望外的飞天链锯呼叫更多保安过来，其中一个拿着电击枪，还没等补天士反应过来就把娃娃机里的扳手电倒了一片，硬塞进一个金属笼子里。  
“嘿！你们这帮炉渣！”补天士冲上去就是一记勾拳把为首的链锯从半空中揍下来，接着是另外四个。  
——“就这样，然后我们就被关起来了。”漂移说。  
他脸上的红色闪电已经被补好了，事实上，他找了个镜面看看，觉得比自己画的好多了。  
“这些扳手现在在哪？”威震天问。  
“已经和他们说好了，让他们通知所有扳手集合。我们会在约好的时间去接他们。”漂移回答。  
“我们可不是用力过猛，老威，听扳手说剪子们都已经被杀光了，还有螺丝起子。扳手原来数量很多，现在也不剩几百个了。锯子们准备创造一个‘只有锯子的世界’，他们觉得只有锯子是‘好的’工具形式。”补天士说。“所以情况就是这样，再过半个赛时就到约定时间，我们是一定会去接扳手们上船的。我可不在乎你的一票否决权。”  
“你为什么觉得我会否决？”  
“这不是明摆着吗？要不是问过了那儿真没生物听说过霸天虎，我还以为他们是你的门徒呢——换汤不换药的‘硅基好，碳基坏’原则？你肯定要站起来拍着手赞同啊。”  
威震天沉默了一会儿，他想反驳些什么，但最终还是没有。  
“我同意这次行动。”他说。  
“那船长和我们一起去吧？”漂移兴奋地问。  
“要么——就下去，别浪费空间，我们驾驶的可是补天士方舟，是拯救生命的，想来你也不喜欢。毕竟你是‘破坏大帝’对不对？而且你一直坐在我的位子上——我的坐垫是记忆金属的好吗？”补天士撇撇嘴。“我可不想让我的坐垫记住你的大屁股印。”  
“擎天柱把你们交给我，我必须保证……”威震天低声说。  
“错！是擎天柱把你交给了我看着。”补天士说。  
“无论如何，我不动手，只负责协调。等你们下去接扳手的时候，我在船里观察敌情，给你们制定路线。”  
补天士点头表示同意，也就是这一刻，他突然意识到自己根本没想到接到扳手之后该怎么办。——亏好老桶头上来帮我兜住了，不然到时候我和老漂光学镜一抹黑……“咳”，补天士咳嗽一声，驱散自己的尴尬，然后假装盯着漂移的新眼妆看个没完。威震天在驾驶补天球，以隐形模式谨慎地靠近游戏星球，在进入轨道后，他设定了定速巡航，等待约定的时间到来。  
“补天士，你刚才对我说，这个标志应该是你的。”一切操作妥当之后，威震天转过身看着盘腿坐在地板上的补天士。  
“啊？我这么说了？我大声的说出来了？”补天士摸了摸头雕。  
“没错没错。”漂移点点头，“我也听到了。”他挪过来坐在补天士旁边，双手撑着面甲盯着补天士。  
补天士挠挠头盔，“那时候擎天柱告诉我大黄蜂的遗体被压缩成一个奇点，无法回收。但标志戴在你身上。也就是说，那是他最后剩下来的物件儿了。我希望能得到它，但擎天柱说这东西在你身上更有‘价值’。没错，他用的就是这个词儿。”  
“我……”威震天无法继续说下去，只能叹了口气。  
“我知道，大哥告诉我你想去把大黄的机体抢回来，是他阻止了你。我问大哥，他就这么把你放在我船上，是不是在扎我的芯？大哥说，他对我的损失感到很遗憾，但这样对大家都好。我是不知道大家是谁，谁他渣会乐意看见自己火伴用性命换回来的tf在眼前晃悠。更何况还是你。”补天士低声说。  
“你觉得他这么做不值得，对吧。”威震天苦笑着问。  
“我他渣才不在乎什么值得不值得，那是他的命，他的选择，我无从干涉，我只是想要他回来，我希望每次回赛博坦能看见他，和他吵吵架，打一架都行。大哥芯里是天下苍生，我不行，我芯里只能装一个。现在那一个都没了，我就刚好无牵无挂的到处跑，也不错的，很适合我。”补天士转过头雕，看见漂移都在流清洗液了，“别这样苦着脸啊，伙机，你不是说有什么镂空装甲钛管舞在等着我吗？”  
“我很难过。”威震天说。  
“赶紧把这句话收回去好吧，老桶头，咱俩没这么熟的。”补天士晃晃头雕，“小矬子乐意救你，那是因为他本来就傻，又不是一天两天了。大哥说他‘坚持了自己的信念’，我就受不了这些上纲上线的玩意儿，什么信念，什么方针，他就是看不过去谁可怜，就想拉一把，这种秉性是自下线就有的，没办法。我就知道他早晚能把自己搭进去。而且早在他‘过去’之前挺久我们就崩了，他觉得我不配当领袖，我和大哥不一样，我说：‘领袖又他渣不是螺丝帽，必须每个都一样？’他就不开芯。他觉得我这个tf冲动又任性，还不负责任，就他个机而言乐意忍受我，但当领袖就是不行。他说领袖模块只是为了回到大哥身边才选择和我结合，是权宜之计。我们打了一架，但真正的绝杀是我说大哥就是领袖模块上焊了头雕和四肢，他就不愿意再理我了。”  
“所以……直到最后你们的误会都没有解开。”漂移揉着光学镜说。  
“没什么误会，没有，我们都很坦诚，火种都融合了能有什么误会？就是走不到一条道上去。”补天士耸耸肩，“我本来还考虑证明给他看，证明自己是合格的领袖，让他后悔。现在也不必了。省了我好多功夫。”  
“所以，那些地球故事，是大黄蜂告诉你的，是吗？”威震天问。“你希望那些故事和传说是真的，因为你很珍惜那段记忆。”  
“普神啊，这是哪条流水线上的酸味儿诗人跑出来了？我就是刚到地球的时候觉得特无聊，大黄在那儿有段时间了，就带着我到处玩儿，晚上给我讲人的故事，比如一个叫弗兰肯斯坦的人是从废料场组装出来的，还有比城市金刚还大的碳基，八个触手，一个碳基幼体掉进鼹鼠？还是兔子来着的巢穴，就到了另一个星球之类的，让我觉得地球还是挺有意思的。大黄蜂还能同时讲5个故事，这样我就会好好充电了——这么说起来我其实挺炉渣的，大黄对我不错。我现在对他根本气不起来，只能想起来他有多好。”补天士撑个懒腰。  
“时间到了，我们该去拯救世界了。”他说。

***

清晨，急救员按照规定时间来到维修间，眼前的场景差点把他的火种吓出来。——几百个型号各异的扳手整整齐齐的摆在地上，让他连下脚的地方都没有，他颤抖着接通通天晓。  
“通天晓大副，我这儿出了点情况。”急救员说。  
“请讲。”  
“要么是漂移准备向救护车请求融合火种，要么就是我出现了幻觉。”  
“我马上到。”  
半赛时不到，寻光号公网上开始了直播：“神秘扳手阵列惊现维修间，是惊喜还是惊吓？诡异怪声不断传来，是芯里的扭曲还是接收器的故障。知情人士急O员（化名）表示这其中暗藏隐情，到底值不值得相信？寻光号是不是又要迎来一次全员范围的宇宙观洗礼呢？我们不得而知。前线记者发条正在进行探访。首先，我们先来采访寻光号船长，威震天，看看他有什么看法。”  
发条：船长你好。  
威震天：有什么事吗？现在还不到我的轮班时间。  
发条：您听说了发生在维修间的扳手事件吗？  
威震天：通天晓已经报告我了。  
发条：您怎么看呢？  
威震天：应该是补天士的恶作剧，或者是时空错位造成的。  
发条：你看起来非常镇定，感谢你的宝贵时间。等等……你的头盔是不是……好吧，看起来船长很忙。接下来的受访者，是寻光号联合船长补天士。  
发条：补……  
补天士：就是我干的，我和漂移。那些扳手是我请上来工作的新船员。他们很擅长细致的修理工作，以后会协助医疗单位作业。  
发条：船员？你是说那些扳手是活的？这个消息很震撼了。  
补天士：没错！而且今晚我会开一个巨趴来庆祝他们加入寻光号。  
补天士冲着镜头做了个一切都好的手势。漂移笑了，此刻，他正坐在维修间给那些小家伙们涂漆。在得知自己可以随意拥有颜色之后那些扳手都高兴坏了。排着队等着换涂装。漂移想起几赛时前，在他们成功接到所有扳手，带着他们坐上补天球之后，威震天对大家说今晚的事务必保密。  
“凭什么？”补天士质问。  
“不凭什么，我只是不想让所有船员都知道他们无家可归，我想让他们获得应有的尊重。”  
补天士愣住了，几秒之后，他拍了拍威震天胸前的标志。“你说得对，我们就这么办。我会说他们是我请来协助医疗工作的。”  
威震天点点头。  
扳手们对于三位“救世主”的喜爱之情无以言表。补天士趁威震天开飞船的时候把他们带到一边，小声地对他们说：“那边那个银灰色的tf，你们要好好感谢他。”扳手们纷纷表示赞同。并提问：“要如何感谢？”  
“最好用我们赛博坦的方式。”补天士说。  
漂移芯里嘀咕着要完，一面甲无奈。只能抱着自己的巨剑做入定状。  
“在我们赛博坦，你看到喜欢的tf，上去就是一顿揍。最好揍面甲，对，就是最上面那个部位。桶也行，也能凑合。这一来表示你敬重他机体强健，二来也表示关系亲……嗷！不了不了，我就不必了，这是那边那个tf老家的风俗。等一会飞船进入定速巡航，你们就上去揍他。真的！他会喜欢的。”  
5赛分之后，补天士终于如愿看到了自己期待已久的画面。


	5. 相声、像素世界和卡车维修技术（上）

补天士为了庆祝扳手们上船而开了个极度吵闹的趴，大家假装地面是熔炼池，在桌子间跳来跳去。通天晓失去了理智，开始“猎杀”玩家，具体操作就是把他们从桌子上捉下去。而威震天，一如既往的把自己关在舱室里。  
接到救护车通讯的时候他很是意外，橙白相间的老医官一向不怎么爱搭理他，想想也能理解，毕竟过去400万年救护车一直奋战在战地一线。他用双手阻止死亡来临，却始终无法终止战争的步伐。  
“威震天，我有事儿要你帮忙。你现在到地球来一趟。”救护车说。  
“地球人并不乐意见到我。”威震天回答。  
“没事儿，地球人都是机体盲，你换过一次机体，他们就认不出来了。不过最好不要给其他tf看到。”救护车不耐烦地催促。  
“什么情况？是有关擎天柱的吗？”威震天火种一紧，焦急地问。  
“对，他出了故障。”救护车直截了当地回答。  
“可我并不是医疗单位。”威震天说，虽然他很想去，甚至已经站起来了，但考虑到擎天柱也许需要更专业的护理，顿时打消了念头。  
“不需要，我只要一个神志正常的tf来帮忙就好了，你让我去找谁？补天士还是旋刃？地球tf也不行，这里形势比较复杂，我不能让更多tf知道擎天柱的状况。”  
“既然如此我立马赶到。”  
威震天快步走到舰桥上的太空桥入口，输入地球基地，经过超距传输出现在了医官面前。  
“他怎么了？”威震天急切地询问。  
“嘘！”医官小芯的把他带到领袖生活仓。威震天看到红蓝相间的重卡正在深度充电中，光学镜关闭，蔚蓝的光学玻璃黯淡无光。威震天走过去，坐在充电床边沿，“他怎么了？”  
“他在充电。”医官没好气地回答。  
“我看出来了。我是说，什么故障？我看他的机体很完整，排风扇也没有杂音，”威震天把接收器贴在擎天柱的车窗玻璃上，“发动机也没有异响。这是我仅有的医疗知识。”  
“什么意思威震天，我连这都不知道需要你来诊断？”救护车皱了皱眉。  
“我是说我的作用有限。”威震天回答。  
“先从他身上起开。他的故障不是物理层面的，是信息层面的。我需要你和我一起进入他的脑模块里，帮他排除故障。”  
“他同意了？”威震天惊讶地问。  
“我有他机体接入的白名单，可以随时和他数据链接。”救护车说。  
威震天面甲上露出阴晴不定的古怪神情，“那……我呢？”  
“我准备把你伪装成我，也就是说，到了里面之后，我对你有更高的控制权限，如果你想欺负擎天柱，就别怪我立地把你拆成零件，然后把你的意识和火种放进扫地机器人里。”救护车说。  
“更残酷的我都经历过。不必废话，怎么开始？”威震天问。  
“先把他搬到隔壁我准备好的仪器间，我去拿悬浮担架。”  
“用不着，他对我而言轻的就像金箔一样。”威震天一把抱起擎天柱，跟着救护车走进全封闭的仪器间。  
***  
在一阵令人眩晕的白光之后，威震天发现自己位于一个陌生广场的正中央，他看了看自己的手脚，果然是救护车的，这就算了，毕竟有心理准备，让他一时难以消化的事实是擎天柱脑模块的信息模拟是像素风的。甚至还传来若有若无的8bit音乐：变形金刚，超越视觉……  
“怎么会这样，故障这么严重？擎天柱这么早就脑模块衰退了？只能带起来这么低的画质？为什么不早发现早治疗？”威震天在通讯里对救护车吼出一连串的质问。  
“去你渣的，你才脑模块衰退，擎天柱喜欢怀旧不行吗？他以前就是这个样子的。”救护车没好气地回答。  
“哦——那我就放芯了。”威震天（救护车皮肤）拍拍胸甲，继续往前走，他发现一些奇葩音效会伴随自己的动作，特别是跳跃的时候。当然，他现在也是像素风的了——其实接受了这个设定之后也就那么回事儿。“所以我们现在的任务是什么？你在什么位置？”  
“你在罗迪昂，因为你比较熟悉那里。我在铁堡。我们需要找到擎天柱，然后把他从噩梦里解救出来。”救护车回答。  
“我还以为tf在自己的模拟世界里是全能的。难道擎天柱会造出他自己无法战胜的东西？一定是领袖模块的后遗症。”威震天闷闷地说。  
“不好意思，领袖模块又不是故障，什么叫后遗症？”救护车质问。  
“不管你承不承认……我的赛博坦！”威震天被吓了一大跳，然后又因为自己被吓了一跳而吓了一跳。在广场的尽头，他看见几个像素tf卡在墙里，几百个地面单位在空中徐徐飞舞，还有一架飞机直接扎进地心。整个城市的街道被看不见的重力点扭曲而卷起，有些地方甚至彻底翻转，连天空都看不到了。“擎天柱的问题很严重，他的模拟程序宛如学习了三十万年bug的伙机。”  
“威震天！你能不能停止吐槽？擎天柱故障了，取笑一个tf的故障很有意思吗？”  
“我只是着急。”威震天回答。  
“平静下来，你现在也算0.3个医疗单位了，保持职业素养行吗？如果平静不下来就随便拉一个NPC揍一顿。说不定擎天柱会从哪个角落冒出来举着斧子追砍你。”像素医官捂着面甲说。  
“我现在不是你吗？”威震天问。  
“为什么你被补天士辐射之后变成了话痨？”救护车愤怒地说。  
“为什么你成了暴躁老哥？”威震天低笑着反问。  
“够了，我要屏蔽你。有消息再联络。”  
威震天捏了捏自己的像素鼻梁，说着急是真的，关芯则乱也是确有其事。但平静下来之后，仔细计算一下，其实也不失为一种乐趣——这可是擎天柱的脑模块。机生能有几次机会漫步在这种充满神奇bug的大街上呢？——擎天柱连故障都这么令人惊叹。看看这从前挡板伸出臂甲的bug NPC，还有变形变到一半卡住了但依旧正常行驶的地面单位。被镶嵌在墙面上的tf还对他竖大拇指呢，可以说很友善了。  
威震天决定先到罗迪昂警察厅去看一眼，毕竟那是他比较了解的地方，擎天柱出现的可能性也比较大。而且说实话吧，他对这地方并不熟悉，除了几家实惠的油吧和矿井之下，他也没怎么逛过。但之后在战争中，罗迪昂作为一个军事要地，沟沟坎坎都被他印刻在脑模块里，所以他也不至于到处乱撞。  
威震天在前进中开发出了几个功能，比如跳跃：跳跃高度取决于想象力，穿墙，威震天不确定这是bug还是有意为之，总之有些墙形同虚设有些则不是，必须碰碰运气。还能造点小物件，威震天用像素井盖捏了一个流星锤，然后又把它复原了。一路蹦过来，终于到达目的地——值得纪念的五星级赛星历史文化遗产，威震天被暴揍的地点，罗迪昂警察局。威震天希望这里面不会有个自己正在挨揍。  
他跳进去，几个警员正在喝下午茶吃能量块，“嗨！医官。”头上顶着弹簧臂字样的tf向他打招呼。  
——原来还能对话啊。而且对话之后会出现名称。说明擎天柱的脑模块还是好使的。  
威震天对NPC点头示意，“你，有没有看到擎……奥利安？奥利安·派克斯执法官。”  
“这是谁？是我们这里的tf吗？”弹簧臂迷惑地问，脑袋上出现三个大大的问号。“旋刃你听过这个执法官吗？”  
“没，”从走廊快步走过来的飞机举着一杯能量，摇了摇像素灯泡头雕，“肯定他渣的不是罗迪昂tf，我对这门儿清。”  
“但是你们都认识我？”威震天（救护车皮肤）问。  
“废话，你不是救护车吗？你还帮我修过短路，我怎么记不得？”旋刃挥了挥爪子，“医官你要找谁？我帮你。奥利安，什么？”  
“派克斯。”  
“我在ID库里搜索一下，奥利安……看！查无此机。”  
“多谢。”  
“咱俩谁跟谁。”旋刃拍了拍威震天（救护车皮肤）的肩甲，然后把他送出门，直到威震天走出很远了他还在那儿挥舞爪子送别。这可以说是在奥利安妙妙屋里一个令人百感交集的体验了。威震天叹口气，接通医官。  
——救护车，奥利安不在罗迪昂。  
威震天向医官发去消息（鉴于他真的屏蔽了通讯频道）  
——铁堡也是同样。我在铁堡档案馆查阅了资料，所有奥利安的记录都消失了。不仅如此，他们都……（救护车回复）  
——不记得他了。奥利安会不会得了老年痴呆？（威震天发送）  
——那对你来说有什么好处？你怎么不他渣的去当个脱口秀演员呢？以吐槽别人为生。（救护车发送）  
——大概是因为汽车人不给我选择职业的机会，而且在我写文章吐槽的时候把我抓起来了。（威震天发送）  
——你他渣到底想不想给奥利安治病？不想就滚出去。（救护车发送，怒）  
——平静下来，你是个医疗单位，保持职业素养。难道医学院的第一课不就是《莫生气》吗？别人生气我不气，气出故障无人替。（威震天发送，笑）  
救护车沉默了一会儿，打开通讯。“威震天，我现在明白了，你恨奥利安，也许是所有汽车人，我找你帮忙是个彻头彻尾的错误——我本来指望你还有那么一丝一毫的共情芯理。我这就把你送出去。”  
“我说过我会帮忙，就不能半途而废。救护车，奥利安不在赛博坦，我了解他。而且我检查了这里的设置，找了一些NPC对话——奥利安的信息处理系统没有任何问题，他是伤了芯，所以自我放逐了。我想我们该去地球副本找找看。”  
“这还有地球副本？”救护车问。  
“奥利安的模拟世界比赛博坦大得多。他应该是把所有经历过的空间都模拟进来了。”威震天回答。  
“好吧，就算你说的对，我们要怎么去地球？坐飞船？”  
“不，用你的想象力。”

***

在一段象征空间传输的反复横跳和过场动画之后，像素威震天和救护车到达了地球。  
“这里是汽车人城。”医官说。  
“没想到我在汽车人城里的汽车人里的汽车人城里寻找一个汽车人。”威震天突然说起了赛博坦语贯口。  
“好吧，我承认这个很有意思。但你可是威震天啊，突变成搞笑役这样合适吗？”救护车问。  
“鉴于现在只有我们两个TF，最合逻辑的战略就是通过你来我往的对话来推进剧情发展，简称捧哏和逗哏。我也是为了给奥利安维修故障。想想看，这是他的脑模块，我们的每一个行为都会激活不同的情感线路。为了奥利安，我们就暂时变得轻松又诙谐又能怎么样？我，威震天，四百万年不苟言笑的本格暴君都在努力了，你有什么理由拒绝？”  
“好吧，作为一种医疗手段：话疗，我就勉为其难的配合你。”救护车回答。  
威震天和救护车在汽车人城里上蹿下跳，寻找擎天柱的踪迹，可他也并不在这里，甚至这里的tf还对他恶评如潮。  
威震天阻止了医官挥舞扳手殴打NPC的行动。“你打他有什么用，这些可都是奥利安自己模拟出来的，是奥利安思想的具象。”  
“我不明白。”救护车停下手里的动作，“奥利安怎么会这么想？要知道我们都爱他。”  
“也许那就是症结所在，你们汽车人给奥利安套上的光环禁锢了他，是你们要求他完美无缺，事事周全，做个道德楷模。每个汽车人都在盯着他，让他片刻也放松不下来。这难道不就是你叫我来的原因吗？不能让其他汽车人发现领袖居然会出bug。”威震天说。  
“也许你说对了一部分真相，但我们中的很多，比如我，很早就认识他了。当他还是奥利安的时候。当他还是个程序机，甚至还有点呆的时候——当他的胸甲还没有这么大的时候。”救护车摸着下颚连接件回忆道。  
“我还以为奥利安的胸甲尺寸是原装的。”威震天惊讶地脱口而出。  
救护车突然转过身非常严肃地盯着他，就算是像素风也能看出他的严肃。他一字一顿地说：“没有人，没有人可以吐槽奥利安的胸甲。”  
“我不说了，行了吧。”威震天一边向前蹦一边摆摆短小的橙色像素臂甲。“奥利安也不在地球，没有NPC知道他在哪儿，下一步我们只能走向太空了。”  
“会不会……在寻光号？那不也是他常去的地方吗？”救护车说。  
“一个好的提议，做得好，救护车。”威震天回答。  
“好个渣，你这语气就是欠修理。”救护车摇摇头雕。“我真想看看奥利安芯里的你是什么样子，搞不好你就是他的噩梦呢，能在奥利安芯里把你拆成零件也算是一偿我的夙愿了。”  
“那我非常荣幸。”威震天回答。

***

在几个粗糙的过场动画之后，威震天和救护车发现自己依旧在汽车人城里打转。  
“这怎么回事？”救护车发出质问，“是你搞的鬼吗，威震天？”  
“对，什么都是我。”威震天从嘴角发出嘲讽的气音。“我是全知全能的。”  
“难道……奥利安芯里压根没有寻光号？”医官看起来有些失落，“是不是因为呆的时间太短了，他来不及搜集数据用来建模？”  
“可能是不想看到我吧，直接锁死了副本。”威震天苦笑，“那也就可以排除了，他不会去寻光号。这样，我们分头找，随意跃迁到各个副本进行扇形搜索。”  
救护车点头同意了这个提议并再次重申：我在盯着你。在数十次无果的跃迁之后，像素威震天和像素救护车都累坏了，体力条透支，机体被掏空，只能爬在小行星上暂时休息。  
“我说救护车，这有补充能量和充电的地方吗？我怎么感觉比角斗还累？你没对我动什么手脚吧。”威震天说。  
“去你渣的，我铁骨铮铮的医疗单位，呼……对你动什么手脚。我劝你服老。”救护车不耐烦地嘀咕。  
“那就是愚者能量的副作用？”威震天问。  
“赛博坦在上，那又不是暗黑能量。你输出管充不起来能都怪愚者能量算了。”救护车愤怒地回答。  
“还有这种副作用？太损了，汽车人真的太损了。”  
像素医官捂住自己面甲，喃喃自语：普神救我。他的理论：威震天一定是把报复社会的途径从打砸抢烧变成了语言攻击，而自己则成为了唯一的活靶子……等等……  
“威震天，我们不应该去找奥利安，而应该让奥利安来找我们啊。”  
“你说得对，我现在就自断一臂然后发出救援信号。”威震天斩钉截铁地说。  
“呃，没必要把戏做这么足吧。只要发：汽车人遇险和坐标就可以了，如果奥利安看到一定会排除万难赶来的。到时候谁先被找到就立马发信号通知另一个，免得奥利安发现有两个救护车，逻辑模块短路。”  
“收到。”  
于是像素威震天躺在这颗灰色的小行星上，四肢张开，无聊的张望着星空，等待奥利安从天而降。不知道奥利安脑模块对救护车的设置是什么，很快，威震天就陷入了深度充电状态，连他的本体——此刻躺在擎天柱身边的椅子上——都进入了充电自检。从下船去找补天士和漂移开始，直到营救扳手，然后奔赴地球，威震天已经很久没有安安芯芯冲一次电了。此刻，这片笼罩着他的像素星空让他感到前所未有的安静和祥和。  
“老救……老救，救护车，你听得到我说话吗？”  
威震天猛得惊醒，看见红蓝相间的像素重卡半跪在他身边，双手握着他的臂甲，轻轻晃动，焦急地呼唤着他。  
“你醒了！你还好吗？”看见老朋友蓝色的光学镜慢慢点亮，奥利安松了口气。  
“我……咳……我不好，奥利安，我需要能量。我被……星际海盗攻击了，很惨，他们逼迫我给他们做手术。”威震天（救护车皮肤）装模作样地说。  
“我在你身边，我会保护你的。放芯吧，老朋友。”奥利安低声说，他问医官还能不能行走。  
“不能，走不动了，我老了，奥利安。腿部轴承都锈住了。”  
——“威震天！你这炉渣，能不能不要顶着我的面甲胡说？”救护车在通讯那边气的直跳脚。“别忘了我对你有更高权限，我完全可以关掉你的像素发声管！——不管怎么说，你留在他身边，我得出去监测他的脑电波了。”  
威震天咧嘴一笑，发过去“职业素养”几个字。气得回到机体的老医官恨不得飞起鞭腿踹向眼前的桶。  
“别这么说，老救。你不能因为一点打击就自暴自弃。来，我扶着你，你只是出了一点小故障，等维修之后就会好了。和以前一样。”像素重卡把医官架起来，小芯翼翼地向前挪动。因为体型的原因，威震天的光学镜正好对着那两片车窗玻璃还有时不时微微摆动的雨刷。地球形态和赛星形态可以说各有千秋，就算是像素的……等等，漂移说什么来着？镂空装甲，那也太过分了，岂不是内部结构都能看得一清二楚？钛管舞又是什么？一定是腐朽糜烂的汽车人搞出的诡异娱乐。必须批判一番。没错，写文章批判，腐朽的汽车人娱乐对他这种大老粗太不友好了，矿井底下哪有这些花花管线？之后打仗也没时间研究这些啊。想都想不来，为什么补天士光学镜亮的那么厉害……  
“救护车？”  
“啊？”威震天茫然的对上奥利安关切的光学镜，“你的散热扇响的很厉害，要不要停下休息。”  
“不必了。”威震天抬头看见不远处的翻天号，“我们先回你的基地，我只需要简单修理就好。”  
“基地？”奥利安笑了一下，“那儿还称不上是汽车人基地，因为只有我一个tf居住，我更愿意把它叫做家——但各种医疗设施都很齐备。”  
“那我们……回家。”威震天被奥利安搀扶着登上飞船，然后被稳妥的安放在后排打开的椅子上，绑好安全带。奥利安拍了拍他的肩甲。“我们回家。”

***

飞船停靠在一颗小行星上，赭色的像素岩石小球上有一座简陋的金属棚屋，奥利安扶着不知道伤在何处的像素医官下船，拉开棚屋的卷闸门，把医官安置于本来收纳在墙壁里的像素充电床上。威震天环顾四周，发现几颗养在玻璃球里的碳基植物被挂在窗边，一个看起来用废旧飞船外壳制作的书架，上面整齐的放着一摞摞数据板，以赛星字母的顺序分类摆放。奥利安在墙角的箱子面前翻腾了一会，拿出一个医疗箱递给医官。  
“你可以指导我帮你手术，如果不是非常精密的操作。”  
“不必了，我自己来就好。”威震天在奥利安的注视下装模作样的卸开腿部装甲，露出富有复杂管线的内部，然后又拿起焊枪。  
“老救，你的手有点儿发抖。真的不要我帮忙吗？”  
“事实上，这是缺乏能量导致的。”  
“抱歉，是我疏忽了，我去给你拿一些补给。”奥利安转过身，又在那只箱子里找了一会，拿出一些像素能量块还有一杯微微温过的能量液，威震天早就在他转身的时候把腿甲恢复了原状。  
“好了，看，我又能下地走路了。”威震天蹦下床，立马就被奥利安扶住了。“还是多休息一下吧，我知道你对自己的医术很自信，不过还是对故障谨慎一些的好。”奥安利把医官按回像素充电床。“我知道这些能量没有寻光号上的味道好，不过为了补充机能，你就多吃一些。”奥利安把合金盘子递到医官眼前，示意他摄入能量。  
——汽车人的待遇太好了，奥利安什么时候跟我这么温柔的说过话？威震天在芯里摇摇头雕，把像素能量喝下去，能量泵顿时感到一阵暖意，他甚至可以看到自己的体力条一边发出嘟嘟嘟的音效一边恢复。  
“奥利安，你就住在这儿？怎么不回地球基地？”  
奥利安坐在窗边用织物擦拭那几个玻璃生态球，“因为我在放假。”  
“哈，我还以为你挺乐意和那些小肉虫混在一起呢，我是说人类，咳，人类。”威震天把一个能量块丢进嘴里以自我掩饰。  
“人类依旧对我们有恐惧，救护车，他们还没有完全从那场伤痛中恢复过来。我尽我所能去得到他们的接纳和信任，但效果如何我也无法左右。”  
“为什么是地球？我们在那么多星球上打过仗，为什么非要选地球？就因为那上面有个小碳基给了威震天一枪，你就觉得那儿是汽车人的幸运地了？”  
——威震天，别忘了你顶着我的头雕，奥利安以为你是救护车！  
——我会注意的。  
威震天没忘记这一点，事实上，他正需要一个这样的机会去听奥利安的真芯话。所以他绝不会把这个机会搞砸。  
“因为我想要改正一个错误。”奥利安转过身，坐在充电床边沿上，“那时候，我曾经为了战局放弃了地球，任由霸天虎占领那里，就算我知道被霸天虎占领的碳基星球是什么下场，但经过计算和权衡，我选择了撤退。”  
威震天撇撇嘴，“可承受的损失。”  
“是的，这个错误贯彻了我的整个领袖生涯，或者说，早在那之前，这种想法就已经是我的底层协议了。当战争结束的时候，当赛博坦人民不再欢迎我的时候，我知道是时候去弥补了。”  
“哈，终于意识到自己的傲慢了？”  
奥利安把手放在医官的肩甲上，“你以前一向不愿意这么直接的指出我的错误，因为你总是医者仁芯。不忍让任何tf感到难过”  
——奥利安要是亲我我就立马就把你的像素头雕拧下来，让他的噩梦变成你。  
威震天看着逐渐靠近的湛蓝光学镜对救护车说。  
——你他渣脑模块怎么了，我真的强忍着给你看病的冲动。  
奥利安的面甲停住了，他仔细看了看熟悉的医官。“老救，你的笑容很奇怪。我从来没见你这样阴恻恻的讥笑过谁。”  
“我……我是因为，短路。对，伤口还没愈合好，偶尔神经纤维短路。面神经交叉感染。头疼医脚，脚疼医头。”威震天赶紧解释起来。  
“原来是这样。”奥利安坐回去，“我很高兴你愿意和我聊这些，很长时间了，我一直想和谁聊一聊，但是……铁皮留在了赛博坦，很少和我，或者任何人联系。你去了寻光号，在那儿生活的很好，我也不想用这些旧事去烦你，补天士……我一直不太能跟得上他的跳跃思维，我知道他志不在此，而且对不喜欢的事情一点儿也不感兴趣。而警车，我和他选择了不同的道路，爵士因为我的很多决定也在疏远我。地球上有个词，叫众叛亲离，我想正好用来形容我的状态。”  
“你可以和威震天聊聊，他在寻光号上表现的很好，按时喝愚者能量，从不打人，还给补天士收拾烂摊子甚至还每天去公告栏铲牛皮癣——不信你问通天晓。我觉得你可以试着原谅他，就从先原谅一赛分开始。”  
——夹带私货啊，威震天，好意思吗？我可听着呢。  
医官差点就暴起敲桶了，要不是擎天柱的脑电波没有什么剧烈活动，他绝对会干点儿什么的。  
“想法是好的，我也想尽弃前嫌，可我不能冒险，他现在状态很好，我不会让一点点因素干扰到他，就算那个因素是我自己。”擎天柱低声说。  
“你这就是傲慢，明白吗？你是领袖，你说了算，你帮别人做决定该舍弃这个还是争取那个。你口口声声的自由权利呢？你问过威震天他乐不乐意了吗？”  
“没有。”奥利安摇摇头。“但我了解他，他恨我。就算他现在成为了汽车人，但他还是不可能放下对领袖的仇恨，我深知这一点，我也深知过去的历代领袖是如何把赛博坦带入黑暗的。”  
“那你早就应该放弃该死的称号，你知道威震天永远不会拒绝那个叫奥利安·派克斯的tf。”  
擎天柱的脑电波剧烈波动起来，他的机体甚至都开始微微颤抖，神经纤维束发出的荧蓝色照亮了急救床的一小块。  
——威震天，你凭什么这么说？（救护车发来消息）  
——我知道自己在做什么！救护车，你舍不得给奥利安动手术就由我来。（威震天回复）  
——我不能让你……你在伤害他！这让你觉得舒服吗？这就能纾解你的憎恨了？因为他有个领袖的头衔，你就把过去所有遭遇全部怪在他身上？奥利安是最后一个愿意相信你良芯未泯的tf，他给了你无数次机会，他愿意去了解你，去倾听你，甚至你上船的时候还嘱咐我关照你，为什么你就不会被他触动分毫？  
——你什么都不明白，救护车。如果你不相信我，现在就让我出去。奥利安将永远不再登上寻光号，而我，会恨你直到火种熄灭。我不会对你做什么，但我活着的每一天，都会让你记得你是怎么让我失去奥利安的。我比你们任何一个假惺惺的汽车人都要关芯他，了解他，从我带上汽车人标志的原点开始，我也在试着理解他，奥利安是我一生挚友，也是我的……  
威震天咽下那两个字，他不想让自己过于激动的状态影响到奥利安的脑模块。  
——所以你们到底对接没有？  
医官突然发问。  
——能不能保持严肃？我在说很正经的话题。  
——回答我，我就不把你弄出来。  
——内战之前。  
——那就是本垒喽？太好了，荣格欠我十塞金。——对了，不是荣格泄露患者信息，其实我也多少知道点儿，就是不太详细。我和奥利安，老铁，无话不说。  
这下，换威震天脑电波波动剧烈了。


	6. 相声、像素世界和卡车维修技术（下）

就在威震天敞开心扉真情流露，甚至准备作诗的时候，救护车忽然露出了“不愧是寻光号上的机”这种真面目。让威震天再一次怀疑机生，他觉得自己和这么一帮子tf打仗打了四百万年没赢，到底是不是证明了疯者无敌？甚至作为这些人的领袖，奥利安·派克斯A.K.A擎天柱，是不是也隐藏着奇异点？——一般tf的内芯总不可能是像素风的吧。再仔细想想，什么样的领袖模块会选择热破A.K.A补天士作为领袖？它的目的是什么？领导大家一起走向疯狂？总而言之言而总之，领袖模块必须被打倒，被批判，被丢进熔炼池。谁让它不知廉耻地寄生在奥利安的胸甲里长达400万年之久。此刻，威震天脑模块电流过速电压超载，觉得自己的一腔诗意都喂了机械狗，甚至想立刻反复横跳拽着自己（救护车皮肤）的角徽把自己从擎天柱的脑模块里提溜出来。  
“我曾经这么做过，记得吗？”  
奥利安低声回答这个尖锐的问题，打断了威震天的的脑模块风暴。  
“我芯想，我终于能退休了，我是奥利安·派克斯，我可以自由来去。做我想做的事，探索未知，帮助需要帮助的智慧生物。那段时间我也的确过得很开芯。我甚至尝试了几次宿醉，发现也没什么重大后果，除了第二天有点儿头重脚轻。”  
——这个时期我一直在监视他。我每天充电起来第一件事就是派人查看他在干什么，而他居然真的毫不知情。  
威震天想到这就得意地笑起来。  
“老救你的面甲又短路了。”奥利安指出。  
“啊!”威震天眯起光学镜做疼痛状。“你帮我揉一下可能会好一些。”  
“是用微量电流刺激神经纤维，促进它再生，对不对？你以前和我讲过。”深蓝色的手掌附在医官面甲上，慢慢揉动，温和的释放电流。“继续刚才的话题。我过得很轻松，但有时候也会考虑其他不怎么开芯的生命，不过，只要一想到他们并不需要我，没有我他们反而过得更好，我就像得到赦免一样，把这些想法都抛之脑后了。我……刻意不去打听，甚至回避赛博坦的消息。我的生命不再充斥着战争、死亡、破碎的家园、亟待解决的公务还有威震天。”  
“所以，威震天和这些东西就是不可分割的了？现在，他不是已经……认错了吗？”威震天顿了顿，“他在寻光号上表现的很好。难道不是为了你？——不辜负你的信任，我的意思是。”  
“不，老救，我想说的不是关于原不原谅威震天。事实上，我从来没有怪过他，就我个体而言。我甚至对他于心有愧。就像我之前说的，我总是在权衡。那时候，我知道他被送去梅塞庭挖核子矿，我第一反应就是去把他救回来，或者把他安置到别处去，他不应该遭受那样的待遇。但是，那时候政局很不稳定，我对自己说‘我不能因小失大，我这么想只是因为感情因素。还有更重要的事情等着我去做，更多tf在遭受苦难’，所以我就把这件事耽误了。我明明有机会，也有能力帮助他，可我选择了袖手旁观。因为我为自己设定了一个位置，一个角色，或者说，一种意义，我觉得自己不能辜负这些，所以我没办法跳脱这个框架行事。后来领袖模块之所以会选择我，大概也是因为这种想法与它互相吸引彼此共振。而之后，赛博坦几乎陷入死亡需要一次重启的时候，补天士劝我把领袖模块还给赛博坦核心，我居然因此感到了恐惧。我不知道失去它我们该何去何从。那时候，领袖模块，或者说这个身份，对我而言就是存在的意义。”擎天柱收回手，从散热扇置换出闷热的气息。  
“但舍弃了这个头衔之后，你说你感到很轻松，你在逐渐找回自己本来的意志。”  
“本来的意志？”奥利安笑了笑，“重要的不是这个头衔或者所谓的传承，又或者是一种中心化的结构，如你所见，我把这些都舍弃了。我之所以会恢复这个名字，只是为了再次背起一份责任。这份责任‘定义’了我的存在，这就是我的意志。”  
——奥利安的脑电波波动依旧很剧烈，威震天，你确定你治疗的方法没问题吗？我怕他会短路。（救护车突然发来消息）  
——也许你可以考虑我的治疗意见，那就是让我用我的形象和奥利安进行钢筋铁骨的tf之间的对话。（威震天回复）  
——你该问问奥利安，威震天在哪儿，他的世界里到底还有没有你的位置。如果他的确不乐意见到你，你出现又有什么用呢。  
——我会让他面对我的。  
“是这样，你看，奥利安，我的腿也好了，是时候回去履职了，你能不能送我一程，回寻光号？”威震天（救护车皮肤）问。  
“不行，抱歉，老朋友。但我会找其他稳妥的tf送你回去。”擎天柱回答。  
“所以刚才我和你说了那么多，你表面上好像听进去了，回复的又体面又暖芯，口口声声自我反省，结果最终你还是固执己见，是吗？”  
“救护车，我和威震天之间并不是单纯的两个tf之间交流、互动……”  
“哈，就这样，说出来吧。他是你的筹码，对不对？”  
“是这样。”红蓝相间的重卡斩钉截铁的承认了。“现在他是我们重要的政治筹码，只要他安分的待在寻光号上一天，就会有更多散布在银河系广大战场上的霸天虎选择放下武器，无论是回归赛博坦或者留在当地，都是很好的出路。救护车，我们都不喜欢打仗，我不喜欢，而你只会更甚，我相信你会理解我的想法。”  
“那你刚才说的那些呢，你后悔的选择？哦，我明白了，你后悔的原因只是因为如果你那么做了，也许抵抗军就会失去一个强有力的统领，更方便你镇压他们。”  
“我的确认为霸天虎运动并不是威震天一个tf造成的，这是一股力量，威震天只是被这股力量裹挟了而已。”  
“难道不是他驾驭了这股力量为他所用？在你芯里，威震天就是个被架在台面上毫无自我意志的丑角？还是说只有这么想你才能在你的领袖世界里逻辑自洽——他只是个滑了丝的螺栓*，随波逐流，所以能得到你的宽恕，否则他早就该被三枪打死了。”  
“救护车你说话越来越奇怪了。也许我们应该避免讨论关于威震天的话题。”  
避免就完事儿了是吗？威震天顿时怒火中烧，同时，又觉得无比悲凉。  
——救护车。（威震天接通医官。）擎天柱并不希望和我对话。或者任何tf。他已经被领袖模块格式化了，他只需要“历代领袖的智慧”就能做出任何决定，我治不好他，他也并不需要什么治疗。他的所谓噩梦只是他仅剩的自我意志被禁锢的呐喊而已，但他早就决定好什么更有价值了。  
——听着，我给你一个机会。我现在把奥利安的逻辑模块关闭百分之八十，到时候他的世界会变得一团bug，你就算出现也不会造成什么伤害，顶多算是春梦，你和他好好聊聊，好吗？  
——你就不怕我趁机对他精神暗示，伤害他？  
——你曾经在蜜月期给了他一黑枪，我不知道你还能怎么伤害他。可能我想象力贫乏了。  
——做吧。  
救护车摇摇头雕，在奥利安的神经网络里下了一项指令，逻辑模块周边的神经纤维逐渐暗淡，信息流涌向情感模块，点亮了一个个荧光蓝的热点。在奥利安·派克斯构建的世界里，起先失效的是时间，远方的像素恒星落下的时间被无限拉长，形成了漫无尽头的黄昏。紧接着空间开始了扭曲，赛博坦，地球还有其他殖民地若有若无的出现在这颗小行星的附近，最终，物理定律也崩塌了，这间窄小的起居室在无穷大与无穷小之间无缝切换。奥利安惊讶的张大了光学镜，盯着他的老朋友变成一片片像素，然后又再次重组，变成他过去的敌人。  
威震天向奥利安快步走来，而房间突然被拉伸。坦克伸出手，但依旧无法阻止他们之间距离的几何级数增大，很快，奥利安变成了一个无法分辨的点。  
“回来！”威震天怒吼，“面对我，你不许再次逃避我！”但威胁没有起到半点左右，威震天被丢到一个安静到窒息的空间，一片黑暗，什么都没有——奥利安把他关起来了。  
“你这个怂包。出来！”威震天在空无一物的地方踢打痛骂，“我知道你听得见！奥利安·派克斯就是个懦夫！是废品！是卡在履带里的矿渣！我要把你的天线揪下来当牙签！”威震天把脑子里所有垃圾话都翻出来说了好几遍。  
——说好的轻松又诙谐呢？威震天，我怎么觉得你的逻辑模块也被关掉了？（救护车发来讯息）  
——反正我现在顶着自己的面甲，说什么都由我自己负责。我早就想骂他了，不如趁机骂个痛快。（威震天怒气冲冲地回复）  
——我事先提醒你，他现在几乎没有逻辑控制，要是冲出来把你揍成像素我也管不了。  
——好像他没真这么干过似的。我还不是好好的在这里？  
救护车叹了口气，断开了通讯。  
威震天骂累了，飘在这片一无所有的空间里，时不时低声咒骂老对头两句。突然，在他上方不远处打开了一个小窗，一对儿湛蓝的光学镜飞快地看了他一下，然后就消失了。  
“该死的，”威震天追上去，从小窗户里往外看，依旧是一片虚空。“奥利安！我看见你了，立马给我回来，小炉渣！你躲到宇宙尽头我也能把你揪出来。”  
那对儿蔚蓝的光镜小心翼翼的靠近了，像素重卡往里面看了看，然后就躲到几赛码开外，转过身，把扰流板留给威震天。  
“你他渣是幼生体吗？在搞什么破零件？”威震天大声问。  
“我生气了。”奥利安低声说。  
“哈，生气了，那就把我放出来，我们公平的打一架。”威震天回答。  
“我讨厌打架。”  
“那我们不打架，芯平气和的聊聊天怎么样？”  
“你是骗我的，每次都骗我。我知道你讨厌我。聊天结束。”  
——怎么这么费劲！威震天绝望地捏了捏鼻梁。和这位只会说车轱辘话完全油盐不进的领袖比起来，补天士仿佛是正经tf了，旋刃都显得理智而平和。但威震天毕竟是经历过各种大事件的tf，量子危机没有解构他，恶搞电影没有打垮他，甚至飞天链锯的垃圾街游也没有烦死他，现在难道会半途而废？他思考了一会，对着奥利安的后背甲突然发出一声疼痛的低哼：“我感觉腿甲里面有个什么零件故障了，好像是……不对，光学镜也很疼，我需要……维修！”他一只手捂住自己的腿，另一只手捂住一只光学镜，用力一按，同时发出沉闷的呻吟。“救救我！奥利安。”  
奥利安立马转过身，开始还迟疑的观望了一会儿，直到看见威整天捂着光学镜的那只手指缝间涌出深蓝色的能量液之后立马冲了过去。原来只有一对光学镜大的窗户突然拓宽了，足以让奥利安把威震天救出来。焦急的重卡托起坦克的背甲和膝弯，“别着急，我送你去救护车的私人诊所，你会很快没事的。先把伤口附近的能量循环止住，把痛感关闭，我们很快就到。”  
威震天点点头雕。其实这点疼痛对他而言根本不算什么，他的机体被打碎过多少次他自己都记不清，而且几乎所有致命的损伤都是正抱着他求医的这位造成的。威震天想不通这一招奥利安怎么就是无法抵抗——而补天士的一句话突然出现在他的脑模块里：他就是看不过去谁可怜，就想拉一把，这种秉性是自下线就有的。  
威震天抬起头，在焦急奔跑的小卡车前方，那个熟悉的罗迪昂正在生成，灰败的街道，剥落了漆面的建筑，奥利安把他抱进一间狭窄的小房间，平放在急救充电板上。  
“救护车，快看看他，他受伤了。”  
像素医官应声而至，这个形象显然比救护车自己模拟的规格要“窄”一些。救护车这些年真的发福了。威震天想。  
“光学镜应力破碎，腿甲连接轴承断裂。”在扫描了他的机体之后，医官下了诊断，“朋友，你在矿区工作对吧。不必担心，我会很快把你修好的。保证你在矿区宵禁之前就能完好如初。”救护车冲他微笑，然后卸开外装甲开始修理。  
“派克斯，给我递一把2号扳手，还有装在架子上c-23位置的修复焊条。”  
奥利安的机型改变了，但他自己丝毫没有察觉，他从架子上取来医用耗材和器械，递给医官。  
“他怎么样？”奥利安担芯地询问。  
“问题不严重，别着急。”医官笑得温柔又平静，手指却一直没有停止动作。直到把腿甲焊好，补上镀层之后，医官才抬起机体，活动了一下僵硬的腰部轴承。  
“奥利安，怎么不介绍一下这位朋友？你们应该是认识的，对不对？”  
“事实上，他是我的伴侣。威震天——不是兆吨。是一辆探矿坦克。”奥利安直截了当地回答。  
救护车显出了吃惊的模样，而威震天差点把医官给他的能量喷出来。奥利安显然沉浸在虚构的时间线里无法分辨真假，甚至充满爱意的看向了威震天。  
“我们还没有融合火种，但已经在计划内了。对吧。”  
“对。”威震天赶紧点点头。  
医官笑得花枝乱颤，仔细看了看威震天，说：“派克斯他脾气古怪，有时候很固执，有时候又很脱线，但芯是很好的，你就多让着他一点。”又问奥利安：“是什么时候认识的，怎么一点也不告诉我？”  
“我在他的局子里被揍了。”威震天低沉地回答。“就这么认识的。他看了我的社论，觉得我是无辜的，然后又找到了目击证人问话。我就被他放出来了。”  
“所以，是一见钟情吗？”救护车的光学镜闪闪发亮。  
“是，就是这样。”奥利安毫不犹豫地回答，而后坐在威震天身边，扶住他，让他靠在自己的肩甲上休息。  
——这一切都过于荒谬了，威震天想，奥利安不该沉浸在这种幻觉里自我麻痹。等逻辑模块一上线，这些虚假的记忆无疑会让他更痛苦。  
“奥利安，我想让你和我一起去个地方。”威震天站起身，向医官道别。  
“好。”年轻的重卡答应得毫不犹豫，“我跟你去。”  
威震天从散热扇置换出一阵热风，顺着记忆穿过合金道路，通过几道高耸的闸口。原来干净的地面慢慢推起矿渣和油污，重型运输车和坦克的履带辙在之上纵横交错，空气中充满了粉尘和精炼能量时产生的废气。直径巨大的冷凝管和高温高压的能量管从头顶的高架桥上穿过，旁边的合金护栏被漆成象征危险的黄黑色，事实上，除了这两个颜色，整个矿区几乎难以看到别的色彩。  
——奥利安的记忆精准的还原了罗迪昂矿区，看来执法官的确来过这个地方。威震天想。  
“我在塔恩被组装，先上载了基本的技能资料，然后简单学习了如何变形。在几次测试合格以后，就被大型运输机送到这里。我来之前刚发现了一个新的富矿，所以，他们按照需求‘定制’了我们。”威震天走到矿区粗糙而宽广的停机坪，“就是在这里，他们告诉我，这是我一辈子要待的地方。”  
“现在你不必再呆在这儿了，你和我在一起，我的能量配给足够我们两个tf用。”奥利安看着他，带着一种温和的坚定，“我会把罗迪昂变成一个更好的地方，更自由，更公平，更安全。到时候你想做什么都行。现在，你只需要等着我实现目标。”  
“但更多塞伯坦人无法等待。我们为什么要把主宰命运的权利交在你手中？”威震天问。  
奥利安沉默了，过了一会儿，也许是两赛分之后，他开口了。“是我考虑的不周全，其实，我想要，也需要更多的塞伯坦人和我站在一起，共同推进这种改变。我需要倾听更多的声音，”  
“如果你真的愿意倾听，我们就不会在这里了。你要么对我视而不见，假装我并不存在，要么就粉饰掉我所经受的苦难，把它们付之一炬。究竟是因为在你芯里，从这个时间点而后，我就变成了另一个塞伯坦人，过去你寄予感情的那个温和派已经死了，还是因为你从来都没想过去理解我？你凭借我的几篇文章，构建出一个虚幻的形象，一个让你觉得‘值得’的对象，然后就芯安理得了？不！这不是我，也不是你，真实的你根本没有理我的死活。”  
奥利安惊恐的张大光学镜，一些仿佛并不存在的记忆开始解封，涌进他的表层协议，他难以置信的盯着眼前的tf，蔚蓝的光学镜开始急速频闪起来。  
“记起来了吗？擎天柱领袖？”威震天走近他，红蓝相间的重卡立马下意识地后退了一步。微微拱起的腰部传动和臂甲动作显示他“随时准备反击”。  
“是，你说得对。我没有去救你。而你也不应该在这个地方。”频闪结束了，奥利安眼中那份飘于云端的轻松和温柔瞬间土崩瓦解。在他所构建的世界之外，救护车能看到逻辑模块的能量阀和神经纤维正在逐渐解禁。  
“看，我说什么来着。”威震天耸耸肩甲，“拯救苍生就是你自己给自己设定的存在意义，至于个体，他们的所思所想，他们的恐惧和欲望，又算的了什么呢？对吧。”  
“你在曲解我，威震天，我重视每一个智慧生物的自由意志。你之所以这么说，是因为你要合理化你对领袖这个头衔的仇恨。但我要告诉你，今时不比往日了，我们打了四百万年，领袖的意义已经发生了改变，他象征着一种精神。是这么多年来，无论处境多困难，都在支撑着我们的信念。”  
“留着你的政宣跟别人说吧，冠冕堂皇的话我已经听够了。”威震天指了指胸口，“我现在也是汽车人了。因为我会自我反省。而你呢？当年你跟我吼，说你早就看透了议会的腐败，你发现了赛博坦盘桓已久的症结所在。但你真的知道这一切的后果是什么吗？你所讨论的是一个社会事件，一种观察总结出的“规律”，现在，成了不值得纪念的往事, 那些苦难对你而言和虚构的故事毫无分别。现在，我带你到这里，就想让你看看真实。如果你真的——如你所说——乐意倾听，想去了解，那你就跟我走，到矿井之下、末日大街，去梅塞庭，去c-12。我把我的记忆分享给你。”  
——救护车，给我的神经网络建立链接，我把你放上我的白名单。（威震天给救护车发去即时消息）  
——你不是晕针吗？大家都知道你不喜欢有人入侵你的脑模块，你怕被人做手脚。（救护车回复）  
——现在还有时间讲究这些吗？  
——好吧好吧，船长。  
救护车用数据线链接好威震天后颈的主神经纤维，然后把另一端接入监控着擎天柱的仪器，以实现对等的信息交互。  
——明明对接就能实现的事情为什么搞要这么复杂，我他渣累得半死。话说你知不知道接口是干什么用的，那里不就是用来交互信息和能量的吗？  
——我没有这个功能。  
——这是什么螺栓意思？你没有接口还是没有输出管？我他渣是医生，还扫描过你。你零件全乎着呢。  
——新机体的对接设备我还没用过。不过以前，我的机体接口的确没有信息节点，也没有信息输出端，对接只有一个功能，就是输送能量液。大概那些设计机体的tf觉得我们不需要这种层面上的沟通。而且信息接口的神经线路和节点极其复杂，加工很麻烦，他们就把这个省了。哈，我也是很久之后才知道神铸机体和我有这么多不一样。  
——呃，我回去帮你检查一下，要是还没有我就找人给你装上。多大事儿，我认识一个医师，击倒，专业就是对接设备，在业内口碑非常好的，可以治疗你的难言之隐，还能顺便帮你弄点小纹身什么的。Slay！  
——这不是重点，救护车。重点是，我本来是个很乐意交流的塞伯坦人，就算在矿井下面，在枯燥的劳动之后，也有无数崭新的思想涌现出来，我想分享它们，但我几乎没有什么渠道，我和世界的联系被一点点掐断。我被他们异化了，被封闭，被禁锢，最后我甚至接受了这些，成为一个自负而固步自封的tf，我自己都没有察觉到这一点。那时候，内战前夜，奥利安曾经向我伸出手，他想拉我一把，但我已经彻底放弃了互相理解和沟通这种途径，我觉得这是软弱，是妥协，是对自己理念的背叛。在之后的四百万年，我每一天都在继续垒高自己和外部世界之间的阻隔，因为我认为世界总归是要按我的意志运转的，等我征服一切的时候，这堵墙就会变成世间唯一的勋章，以纪念我的功绩。  
——没有别的意思，就是——听起来有点……不可理喻。  
——说出来算了，你想到的词是好笑。  
——渣的！被发现了。  
——无论如何，四百万年战争的结束，我被擎天柱送上寻光号。开始我一直以为这是个陷阱，你们也许会把我发射进一颗恒星，声称是一次“事故”，或者早就在某个银河系边缘消息不通的星球为我准备了一座牢不可破的监狱。  
——你想多了，真的，擎天柱就是想让你安芯养个老而已。  
——安芯？自从上了这废船，神鬼乱出妖魔四现的，安芯过一天吗？什么该见不该见的事情都遇到了。  
——嗯，这一点我得赞同你一下。  
——救护车，你不必再捧哏了。  
——事实上我还挺喜欢这项娱乐活动的，咱俩组合出道怎么样。  
——再说吧。总之，我在自我反省。通过和性格迥异的船员相处，我也在不断修正自己过去的理念，愿意慢慢拆掉自我封闭的怪圈。我经历过这一切，所以能明白擎天柱现在的痛苦——无论如何我也要帮他。  
——说了半天，我还是坚持我的想法。为什么不拆一发呢？拆卸之后两个机都心平气和了。贤者时间是讨论哲学和宇宙观的最好时机。——所以那时候你俩对接就是纯机械运动？一语不发？  
——奥利安不会机械运动。他大概只知道你们汽车人那种“优雅”的对接方式，信息流，电脉冲还有什么通感之类的。  
——看样子你教了他一招。  
——必须给小炉渣上上课。  
威震天打住了话头——等等，我怎么这么流畅地和救护车开起了黄腔？尴尬的气氛蔓延了一纳秒左右，直到威震天再次把注意力集中到老对手擎天柱身上。  
“所以，我再问你一次，你愿不愿意？”威震天问擎天柱。  
红蓝相间的重卡盯着自己的老对手。“你曾经说过，你的过去造就了你。所以，很长时间以来，我一直在探访你的过去，我去过罗迪昂矿区，梅塞庭核子矿——虽然我去的时候旧矿场只剩一片废墟，c-12能量矿，更不用提卡隆和塔恩。你不知道我等你说这句话等了多久。”  
“那就跟我来。”威震天回答。  
矿井之下的主矿道，每隔几十赛码就有一盏亮的刺目的顶灯，运输车顺着轨道源源不断的向外输送原矿。在深入金属层的无数次级矿洞，黑暗依旧是永远的主旋律。新矿脉的开采点，测量员已经用荧光漆标注了爆破位置，在其他成员撤离之后，重型探矿坦克就该上场了。  
“D-16，该你了。”  
监工把核能炮递给坐在一边等待的坦克，他手臂上发着幽蓝光晕的投影设备显示出整个矿脉的3D模型，一条已经被设计好的矿洞正在修建当中。D-16将要负责的是整个施工中最危险的环节——定点爆破。他厚重的合金装甲可以在一定程度上保护他不被飞溅的石块划伤，但如果计算失误，矿洞垮塌，那就连普神也救不了他了。他对这件事了解的很清楚，确切的说，要不是上一个探矿坦克在事故中严重故障，他也不会被“定制”了。  
D-16刚下流水线不久，他的装甲还没有多少划痕和破损。他没有说话，只是沉默地点点头，站起身准备变形出发。  
“祝你平安。”不远处的黑暗中，一名工友低声对他说。这是矿工之间打招呼的方式。D-16点点头回应了对方的祝福。  
坦克的面甲上毫无表情，唯一照亮他的，是另一名工友头盔上的探照灯。  
年轻的探矿坦克前进到施工位置，装好炮管。这些设备平时是被管制的，除工作时间之外都被保管在监工手里。他通知其他人退到安全区域，在象征开工的尖利铃声响起之后，坦克发出的高能射线击中了目标。噪音震耳欲聋，被巨大压力冲击飞起的矿渣向坦克轰过来，在厚重的装甲上划出无数深浅不一的划痕，大部分不碍事，只是磨掉了镀层，少部分尖锐的碎片嵌进装甲里，甚至卡住履带，他就不得不暂时停下工作，向矿场报错，召唤维修机帮他处理。  
今天是个还算幸运的日子，整整四赛时的高强度作业探矿坦克一次故障都没有。在粗糙的打通了目标点之后，闪着荧光的能量矿在矿洞壁上若隐若现。这是个好的信号，有时候如果勘测失误，整条矿洞都找不到一点儿矿石，那坦克就将面临着整整几天都领不到能量的困境。当然，他依旧要继续空着油箱工作，直到那些越来越稀少的矿石出现为止。  
在高能射线爆破结束之后，坦克向监工发了信号。于是负责制作框架的工友就会行驶过来，用合金结构把刚打好的矿洞支撑起来。现在，矿道相对而言安全了一些，更多重型机械们可以进来作业，而年轻的坦克也可以变换形态，伸展一下紧绷的轴承。在换班的间隙，他得到了几赛分的休息时间，在把高能射线炮交给监工之后，他乘着主矿道的轨道车回到地面。  
——“你受伤了。”  
擎天柱指着坦克侧面的一道划痕，那儿正在慢慢渗出深蓝色的能量液。年轻的坦克停步在一扇巨大的镜面前，检查自己的机体，抑或只是自我审视。“这不算‘受伤’，当我们在矿井底下用到受伤这个词，就是失去了部分肢体以上的级别。不过我的痛感并不敏锐，类似这样的划痕几乎感觉不到。”威震天在镜子里看到年轻的自己——黑暗的矿洞、简陋的休息大厅还有狭窄逼仄的宿舍就是那时候的一切了。他依旧清晰地记得自己对外界的好奇和渴望，他想看更多，想和各种各样的金刚交谈，想了解这个世界。有时候，他抬起头，羡慕地看飞机们尖啸着划过天空。他无法想象在那种视角下世界会是什么模样。“这就是我对这个世界最初的印象。”威震天对擎天柱说，“我甚至没有名字。开始我们用机型和工作区域称呼彼此，直到自己想出一个名字，或者被别的tf取个绰号。”  
“所以，你的名字是自己取的？”  
“我知道神铸的名字是自带的。你一下线就被录入了名字，因为那是你火种里携刻的代号，而冷铸的记录里只有批次和型号，名字需要专门去市政大厅修改。在没修改之前，我的证件上就是：D-16 Ⅳ型探矿坦克。”  
擎天柱突然从背后抱住陷入过去记忆的威震天，把下巴放在他的肩甲上。“我很抱歉。”他说。出奇的亲昵举动让威震天机体僵硬。他疑惑地转过头，就听见咔哒一声，擎天柱打开口罩，在他面甲上落下亲吻。  
——这他渣搞什么！  
威震天被吓得脑模块发麻，赶紧联络医官。  
——救护车，擎天柱又坏了！  
——他的脑波很平稳，怎么了？我已经不监听你俩了，所以你可以放芯……嗯……做你想做的，钢筋铁骨的tf之间的互动。  
——他的逻辑模块现在怎么样？  
——正常运转。  
——你再好好看看，他肯定有什么地方故障了。  
——嘿嘿嘿……  
医官怪笑着把通讯挂断了。前破坏大帝一头雾水，只能暂时任由诡异的状况延续。  
“擎天柱？”  
“我感到很抱歉。”  
“这时候你还没下线呢，你的火种都还没从热点冒出来。你总不会狂妄到觉得整个宇宙围着你转吧，领袖，什么都和你有关系？天不生擎天柱，万古如长夜？”  
“我就想抱抱你，亲你一下怎么了——反正你是我模拟出来的，没有侵犯到任何有自我意识生物的自由。就像我在自己的脑模块里飞行不会妨碍任何tf一样。”擎天柱用温和而又不容置疑的语气叙述着，“我喜欢飞行。”他补充。  
“先不提飞的事——我是你怎么出来的？”威震天感到自己的油压又创新高。  
“毕竟这些情况我都曾通过各种资料了解过，能组合出这样的场景也很合逻辑。我已经意识到了你是我模拟出来的人物。”擎天柱一边说，一边用接收器磨蹭威震天的面甲。  
“难道你没发现这里已经不是像素风了吗？而且是第一人称视角。”威震天按压住内芯的波动，试图让自己看起来非常冷静与可信。  
“说明我的渲染能力提升了一个档次。”擎天柱低笑着回答。  
“救救擎天柱吧！”威震天想捂住自己的光学镜，结果臂甲被重卡勒的行动不能。他意识到自己处于一个前所未有的困境：他无法证明自己是真实的威震天。现在，就算他挣脱这个拥抱，转过身把小炉渣暴揍一顿，在擎天柱的逻辑里也并不荒谬。这的确是任何tf都能估计到的“威震天式反应”。而如果他默认这种行为，擎天柱又会觉得这是他自我愿望的投影——一个温和的汽车人威震天。即使威震天试图说点什么擎天柱不知道的事情来自我证明，在话出口的瞬间擎天柱就知道了，他就会认为这是自己以往就已经收入数据库里的信息。  
“先……放开我。”威震天低声抗议，语气并没有什么震慑力，但擎天柱还是松开了手。  
“原来连我模拟的威震天都不喜欢拥抱。”擎天柱低声说，看起来非常沮丧。“你总觉得肢体接触是对你的挑衅和亵渎。就连对接的时候也不允许我触摸你的机体。但我是很想和你亲近的，没有任何意图，这只是一种本能。”  
“所以你想让我认错，我曲解了你的善意？”  
“不，这不是谁对谁错的问题。我理解你，我知道在你过去的生涯里，很长一段时间都经常被暴力对待，你对其他tf的触碰很抵触。”擎天柱站在离威震天几赛码远的地方，“我尊重你。但我真的很想抱抱你，帮你梳理管线，处理伤口，安抚你的疼痛，你的静电积累。——我想纾解你的苦难。”  
威震天的光学镜黯淡了一下，又瞬间变得火焰一般，灼烧起惊人的亮度。他想起自己被监工殴打，毫无理由的拳脚落在他身上，有时候是枪械。疼痛倒在其次，那种被指挥着，毫无自由可言的禁锢感让他窒息。他被剥脱了尊严，甚至对自己机体的控制权，当他“不听话”、业绩不良，或者只是监工心情不好正巧撞见他的时候，伴随着辱骂的痛打就会无来由的强加到身上。然而，这些还不足以打垮他的世界，他可以忍受虐待，饥饿，高强度的劳动，只要他还能抽空读一读数据板，写上几个字的评论，知悉自己和无数囿于牢笼的tf一样，渴望着自由和平等，并且正在为之奋斗，这世界就依然看得到希望。  
在罗迪昂警察厅被旋刃殴打之后，打碎了威震天一些不切实际的想法，但当他知悉奥利安·派克斯在议会的举动，那些牢房里的伤痛就算不上什么了。威震天觉得那些看起来冷冰冰的汽车人也许会接受他的理念，也许也在渴求着一个更加理想的赛博坦。但这一切，最终，在他被调去梅塞庭之后，化为无法触及的幼稚幻想。当他失去一切话语权，甚至连思考的权利都会被剥夺的时候，威震天不知道自己作为一个“有感知能力的智慧生物”，还有什么能自由支配？和那些机械流水线，轨道车的区别又在哪儿？他不顾一切的抓紧自己仅剩的，那些记录着思想的只言片语，甚至为此放弃营救朋友的机会。从这一刻，他的世界才开始崩裂了。  
“纾解我的苦难？你知道你他渣最大的问题是什么吗？你的傲慢！你总想着通过安抚来解决这些问题，带给我一点儿暂时的幻觉，让我被一丝希望牵着走。结果，等待我的是更绝望的处境。你——奥利安·派克斯，罗迪昂的执法官，就因为你那天心情好，又凑巧翻了翻我的文章，就像一个英雄一样让我免于牢狱之灾。我应该感谢你，是吗？但你有没有想过，凭什么你一个简单的决定就能改变我的一生？谁给了你这样的权利？是我吗？我不记得曾经授权你决定我的一切！”  
“你为什么总是不肯翻过这一页呢？四百万年过去了，你要反对的，你痛恨的，都不复存在了。你看到了战争带给我们什么！你说你反省了，你后悔，认错，结果呢？你还是死揪着这一点不放。”  
“你说错了，擎天柱，我反对的，我痛恨的，从来都没有消亡过，我的错误只在于手段。我知道不久的未来自己免不了一死，我也认了。但我怕这一切，发生在我身上的这一切——重蹈覆辙！”  
擎天柱愣住了，因为愤怒而轰鸣的散热扇慢慢安静下来。他向威震天抬了抬手，但最终还是没有继续这个“试图触碰”的动作。  
“我明白了。”擎天柱看向自己的老对手，那对猩红的光学镜闪烁着，发出令人着迷又令人惧怕的明亮弧光。“你怕我也会变成你口中的‘他们’对吗？战争改变了我，让我忽视了很多珍贵的东西，我变得麻木，固执，甚至独断。但已经改变了的无法后退，我也无法数据回滚，变成原来的奥利安。所以，你该陪着我，保证我不会偏离初心。也许我永远学不会用你的角度看这个世界——不管我有多了解你——因为你是如此独一无二。我需要你，我需要你修正我的道路，扩充我的思想……填补我的孤独。”  
“既然如此，你就该去和我谈谈，真正的我，趁我的火种还在跳动。你必须每天和我交流，在每个休息日去探望我，然后——不许再和我打官腔。”威震天说、  
“我会考虑的。”擎天柱回答。  
“我不允许考虑这种模棱两可的词，必须做到。”威震天说。  
“我会给你发个通讯，询问你想不想见到我。我会尊重你的意愿。”擎天柱微笑着向威震天伸出手，“握手总可以吧。”他真诚地问。  
威震天握紧深蓝色的手，把重卡拉进怀里，用力抱紧。  
“有什么大不了的。”威震天恶狠狠地在重卡的接收器上吧唧了一口。

***

擎天柱从一场漫长的梦境中醒来，他依旧躺在自己的充电床上，老朋友救护车陪伴在他身边。  
“你感觉怎么样？脑模块还有短路吗？”  
擎天柱自检了一下，然后摇摇头。医官微笑着，“那火种呢？还疼吗？”  
擎天柱按住自己的车窗，感受到那种剧烈的胀痛已经被缓解了，就连火种跳动都趋于正常，不再发疯般的速率不齐。他感激地向老朋友道谢。  
“你只想谢谢我吗？”救护车微笑着问。  
“难道还有别的tf叫救护车？”擎天柱拍了拍救护车的肩甲，“让你在我这儿耽误了这么久，也该回去了。不然漂移该着急了。”  
“嗯？”  
救护车费劲的想了一会儿，也没搞明白这是怎么回事。不过，医生也只能帮到这里了。威震天回到自己的机体之后，说擎天柱的噩梦已经解决了，他要回去履职，不必等领袖醒过来，然后把领袖安顿好就离开了地球。救护车本来还指望看到什么温馨美满的场景呢（他连摄像设备都开好了。）  
救护车向擎天柱道别，然后通过太空桥返回停泊等待的寻光号。一回来就被一个巨大横幅吓了一跳，上面写着：爱他就给他整个世界。救护车又向前走了几步，发现另一条横幅，上面写着：的扳手。说时迟那时快，漂移从墙角跳出来，站在医官身后，准备来一个爱的拥抱。结果医官不愧是战斗军医，下意识就一拳敲飞了小跑车，小跑车面甲上满足的笑容还来不及更换，在空中划出一道红白相间的弧线，然后撞在舱壁上，角徽吃疼的抖了抖，“救护车！”一嗓子带着哭腔的声音九转十八弯，委屈得像个幼生体。一群花里胡哨的飞天扳手应声而至，围着漂移嗡嗡叫。  
“渣的，谁能和我说一下这都是怎么回事？”救护车对眼前的一团乱熵感到绝望，顿时觉得油压又升高了。  
“我来！”通天晓随即从走廊走过来，“我已经严肃的反对了这种送‘惊喜’行为，毕竟我们打了这么多年仗，下意识就会反击。漂移不听劝告，需要去清扫小诸葛的实验室。至于扳手们，可以阅读寻光日志置顶头条：补天士牛逼——这个名字是联合船长自己取的。”  
“船长呢？”  
“船长同意扳手们成为船员。”  
“我是说，他现在在哪儿？我向他汇报行程。”  
“他在例行巡逻。”  
救护车叹口气，蹲下身去给小跑车检测伤势——只是剐蹭了些漆皮，背甲有些凹痕，没什么大碍。漂移的光学镜闪得透亮，“修我，我坏了。”他说，“先修我，再去汇报。我给你请了几百个帮手，他们都等不急要向你报道呢。”漂移一边说，一边紧紧握住救护车的手不放。  
——小炉渣！救护车内芯默默吐槽，装病这一招怎么谁都会用？“能走吗？去医疗室。我给你看看。”救护车最终妥协了，在那对儿光学镜期盼的注视下。  
小跑车立马精神百倍的站起来，跟在医官身后，一大帮嗡嗡叫的小家伙也跟在后面，场面甚是壮观。  
在轮机仓巡视的威震天收到了通天晓对于漂移试图接车反被揍的报告，回复：知道了。救护车回来，意味着擎天柱已经醒了，机体恢复正常，所以，也没什么好担心的。回到寻光号之后，他感觉恍若隔世，甚至想立马批改论文。  
下一次《人类学》讲点什么好呢？威震天考虑，对了，补天士和通天晓的作业还没交上来呢。下次开课先点评他俩的作业，然后……威震天查看了一下课业相关的邮箱来信，归纳出了几个大家关心的问题，比如：人类如何看待硅基生命，人类的时空观等等，这些也很好发散。  
突然传来的通讯打断了威震天的思路，他看到擎天柱的头像在闪动——不是即时通讯，而是一份信件。威震天点开信件，里面写着：下个休日，我想去看看你。  
威震天笑了，回复：来吧。《人类学》课程需要你的点评。


	7. 寻光号上新的一天

寻光号上新的一天。  
橙白相间的医官坐在自己的办公桌前，泡上一杯热腾腾的能量，打开寻光日志查看自己不在的时间发生了些什么。昨晚医师联盟在线开会，共同研讨了一下某不具名患者的私密零件问题，并提出若干种解决方法。从直接更换到嵌入式加强不一而足，就等某不具名患者来检查身体就可以敲定治疗方案。医官觉得卸下芯头一大负担，甚至愉快的哼起歌来。  
寻光日志的内容依旧令机无语，不过救护车可以说习惯了甚至能从中找到乐趣。头条当然是讲述补天士和漂移如何聘请技术精妙的扳手们上船工作的采访，救护车点点头，他确实得承认这些小护士帮了他大忙，从搬运医疗设备到殴打不听话的病人，样样都很在行。  
第二条：旋刃因造谣自己因造谣被关禁闭15赛时而被关禁闭15赛时。旋刃：如果造谣要关禁闭，补天士怎么还没把牢底坐穿？补天士：旋刃造谣！  
第三条：习俗不同，船长的（桶）头盔该何去何从？发条：在飞天扳手充满爱意的持续攻击下，船长渐渐变得麻木，他甚至从中发现了一种新的音乐形式，Beat bucket，简称b-bucket，目前这种新兴音乐已经在寻光号上广泛流传开来。由于并不是所有人都有火种去敲船长的桶，所以大家选择用盒子代替。这种音乐又被称为b-box。  
第三条：寻光号发现吸屑虫，船员人人自危。联合船长补天士在垃圾桶上贴上“屑”字，试图吸引吸屑虫的注意，结果没起到任何作用。补天士：不识字真可怕。船长：补天士保持了一贯水准。最终，机械狗将吸屑虫捉拿归案，元凶在大家的注视中被人道毁灭。为了庆祝，全体船员在背离记开了个派对。  
第四条：寻光号展开第一届“擎天柱领袖”杯绘画大赛，内容是：画出你心中的擎天柱领袖。各路火种画手纷纷出世。该活动被船长紧急叫停。船长：不为什么。  
第五条：因为赛博坦传来消息：女性tf会让tf怀上小火种，引起了大家广泛的恐慌。和诺蒂卡握过手的tf纷纷跑到医疗室进行火种仓扫描。急救员不得不举行“健康的两性观”知识讲座，告诉大家，握手是不会怀小火种的，让大家放芯交际。  
第六条：夜半歌声想吓死谁？火种歌手令人接收器蹦碎。漂移：我正在练光明顶气功，隔壁的动静差点让我走火入魔。发条：什么叫走火入魔？漂移：欢迎收看纪实影像资料片——《死锁》  
……  
医官关上数据板，摇了摇头。  
不远处的船长办公室，威震天翘着二郎腿坐在自己的位置上，补天士正在他的办公桌前手舞足蹈，而通天晓，依旧坐在一边做会议记录，周身散发着“别再出什么幺蛾子了，球球”的磁场波动。  
“那你说该怎么办？让我猜猜——举行一个派对？”威震天说。  
“不！我们的船员士气低迷，是因为补天士勋章！”补天士大声说。  
“哦？你竟然有这种自觉？不得不说，让我惊讶。”威震天耸了耸肩甲。  
“想想看，大家是为什么想获得勋章呢？”补天士问，他看了看威震天然后又看向通天晓，通天晓摇了摇头。  
“因为在两个选项之间选择，而另一个是被吸屑虫活活咬死。”威震天冷淡地说。  
“是为了收集我的帅气形象。我觉得补天士勋章种类太单一了，我们应该开发出各种表情的勋章，大家为了收集，就会努力工作了！”补天士兴奋地说。  
“我看行，挺好，就这样吧。”威震天回答。  
“咳。”通天晓局促不安的假装咳嗽一声，提醒船长——“这是个馊主意”。  
“我现在就委派发条跟着你，进行全天不间断的跟拍，好记录下你的英姿。”威震天说，他头都不抬，也不看补天士，径直拿起一份文件看了起来。  
“真……真的吗？我没料到你会同意啊，你怎么不生气？你不是应该暴跳如雷然后等没人的时候在房间里吼叫，攻击墙壁吗？”补天士像个泄了气的气球一样安静下来了，他盯着威震天，面甲上都是恶作剧失败的不忿。  
“如你所见。我去了一个神秘的地方修行，现在升级了，你已经无法激怒我了。顺便：我从没有在房间里吼叫，攻击墙壁过。”威震天抬起光学镜，露出一个高深莫测的微笑。  
“那是什么地方？我能去吗？”补天士站在原地，睁大了光学镜，看起来是真的很想去修行的模样。  
“无可奉告。”威震天摊开手。  
通天晓默默在芯里给船长点了个赞——姜还是老的辣。  
“明天我准备开《人类学》第三次课程，你俩作业写完了吗？”  
“哦，这个。”通天晓回答，“我和补天士合作拍摄了一部影片。到时候会在班上放映。”  
——又是影片？威震天芯里顿时咯噔了一声。

***

多灾多难的《人类学》烂摊子终于又一次被支起来了。威震天在此间表现出的坚韧不拔不亚于在垃圾星与当地土著斗智斗勇，最终将地头蛇收为己用的壮举。当涂装一新的擎天柱领袖出现在太空桥上时，大家欢呼了起来，这意味着寻光号的“正常节”又要来了。正在大家欢欣鼓舞的时候，擎天柱领袖突然打开口罩，冲大家微笑打招呼，人群安静了，整个船舱只有散热扇的嗡嗡声。  
——我笑得很可怕吗？还是……涂装的问题？来之前拜托阿尔茜帮我重新上了一遍漆和镀层，难道颜色很奇怪……  
擎天柱的处理器顿时像被丢进泡腾片一样，充满了自我疑问的泡泡。  
关键时刻还是威震天船长一个箭步冲上前去，用给机械狗装零食的软金属袋子套在领袖头上。大家才纷纷松了口气，从集体宕机的困境中苏醒过来。  
“太可怕了，”“杀伤性太大，”“我的芯差点就化掉了。”“我还以为在船长和联合船长的魅力笼罩下，我们的阈值已经提升了不少呢。”“口胡！这是不一样的，绝对领域不一样，抗打击能力是不会提升的。”“你们不知道在内战初期，擎天柱领袖振臂一呼……”  
“抱歉，我还是跟不上寻光号大家的思维。”擎天柱的头雕罩在薄金属袋子里，被威震天牵着往前走。接收器里是寻光号成员突然炸开的纷纷议论。  
“那就对了，事实上，我们谁也跟不上谁。”威震天低笑了一下说。  
“‘我们’？”擎天柱也笑了，“真高兴你会说这个词儿。”  
“那你高兴的太早了。”威震天装模作样地叹了口气。  
被补天士迎头撞上的时候擎天柱头雕上的袋子还没来得及摘掉，小跑车拿着一瓶高纯愣在原地，看着前破坏大帝握着擎天柱的手，俩机有说有笑的。  
“啊！”补天士大叫一声！“老铁桶，被我捉到了。”  
“你不了解刚才的情况。”威震天一把把袋子扯下来，避免这个画面更加尴尬。  
补天士立刻从数据库里找出一段视频投影。  
——威震天：“那地方怎么了？擎天柱不是在那儿和肉虫们玩儿大赛博坦联盟手拉手吗？”  
补天士：“你嫉妒？你也想玩儿手拉手没人和你拉。”  
威震天：“我觉得你需要看救护车。”  
补天士：“还是说你想和擎天柱手拉手？”  
威震天：“我不想和任何存在手拉手。”  
放映结束。  
“我说什么来着，老桶头就是个大骗子！这就是……他上船的目的——猥亵领袖！”补天士大叫。  
“威震天没有猥亵任何tf。”擎天柱说。  
“他造成了目害！”补天士气得上蹿下跳。  
“补……”  
擎天柱试着解释刚才的状况，但威震天打断了他。  
“就目害了，管得着么你？”威震天又抓起擎天柱深蓝色的手——比他自己的要修长一些，裹在手掌里，继续往走廊深处前进。  
“你听起来非常补天士。”擎天柱低声评论。“我不来的这段时间，发生了什么吗？”  
“你可以订一份寻光日志。找找乐子。”威震天回答。  
“我是说，你。”擎天柱问。  
“你不知道？”威震天顿了顿，过头看着领袖。  
“抱歉，我怎么能知道？”  
领袖依旧是那副无辜而正直的表情。如果威震天不是当事机，还真要给他蒙混过关了呢。  
“哈！一如既往的油盐不进。一夜回到内战前。否认，接着否认。”威震天说。  
擎天柱听出了词句间的讽刺，他的手掌挣动了一下，威震天就把他放开了。  
“是你同意我来的。”擎天柱严肃地说。  
“没错，就是我。威震天，前罗迪昂矿工，熟悉吗？”威震天低声问。  
领袖咔哒一声合上口罩。  
“所以你叫我来是为了讨论当年的事情吗？”擎天柱问。“有关我的失职？”  
意识到自己的攻击意味太强，让领袖旧态萌发，威震天从散热扇置换出一阵热风。他知道领袖吃软不吃硬的性格，所以也犯不上给彼此找不痛快。  
“想不起来就算了。我们去上课。”威震天说。  
梦境和现实的界限变得模糊起来，擎天柱努力关闭光学镜内屏的逻辑报错图标，然后一遍遍的梳理程序。他也不是第一次梦见威震天了，虽然已经刻意把内战前的那段短暂记忆封存起来，放在硬盘的角落，但有些时刻，它们依旧会涌上表层协议，干扰他的逻辑判断。在一遍遍自我暗示和说服之后，擎天柱已经可以坦然面对自己曾经在一段不对等的关系中付出所有热情和信任的事实，他甚至想都没想过要修复这种关系。在这种前提下，他可以平静的和威震天来往。但现在，威震天极具暗示性的行为让他实在无法用逻辑解释，他只能，又一次，把这归因于威震天试图在他的芯理上寻找缺口，用这种方式来攻击他，动摇他。  
在想通之后，擎天柱感到释然，他保持了微笑，坐在教室的最后一排，依旧和通天晓相邻。通天晓用通天晓式热情迎接了领袖，并一板一眼的与领袖分享寻光号事务。——他已经没有以前那么抓狂了。  
威震天坐在讲台前面，向擎天柱方向望了一眼，然后宣布第三次课程开始。首先是作业点评。  
“我必须先宣告一个免责声明。”威震天说，“关于学生制作的电影，所有剧情我都毫不知情，也没有主动参与。好了，开始吧。”  
片名：幻肢  
讲述人：补天士  
剧本：惊天雷   
语法修改：通天晓  
录制、剪辑：发条  
配乐：爵士  
在一阵轻快而具有现代感的音乐响起之后，换了一身涂装的飞过山一脸茫然的出现在镜头里，四下张望，在终于找到提词器后松了一口气。  
飞过山（饰大黄蜂）：咳，热破算哪颗螺栓？我才不要和他合作。  
漂移（临时涂装饰热破）四肢僵硬的走了过去：“为什么？我这么酷，大家都喜欢我。”  
飞过山：因为你骂我小矬子。  
漂移：小矬子有什么不好？这是事实啊，你规格比大家都要小。我能这么光明正大的说出来，证明我一点儿也不在乎。如果我叫你大个儿你就不会有意见，大家都没意见，还会觉得我这个tf会说话。这是因为什么？因为大家都知道你是矬子，然后都在默默照顾你的感受，你乐意被人看扁吗？我就不一样了，我把你当做和我一样的汽车人战士，所以我叫你小矬子。因为你身上的光芒不会被规格掩盖。  
飞过山：呃……我不知道该怎么说，因为我说不过你，但我觉得你在用歪理误导我。你芯里就是在侮辱我。  
漂移：你要看一看吗？  
飞过山：什么？  
漂移：和我融合火种，你就能看到了。  
——“哇哦”  
教室里的tf爆发出了惊呼声，火种融合是个私密又严肃的事情，被处理的这么轻松让tf大跌光学镜，况且其中的当事tf还稳稳的坐在下面看的津津有味呢。但接下来的内容，就无法让人评头论足了，随着火种伴侣一方战死，另一方在持续数个赛月的火种疼痛里辗转反侧。这一切让演员尴尬的表演都显得不再重要。  
旁白：我听说，在失去肢体之后，很长一段时间脑模块还会感到它存在。火种联系也是同样的，虽然断开只是一瞬间的事，但已经过去很长一段时间，我的底层协议都以为联系还在。当夜深人静，我顺着熟悉的火种波动探寻过去，试图感知另一颗火种的时候，才会发现，什么都没有了。这就是战争留给我的。我不想谴责战争，现在，我只想念你。  
漂移站在山崖上，对着空旷的天际大声喊：“你好吗？——我很好！——我还是那么酷！宇宙第一无敌酷！”  
伴随着一段轻柔的电子音乐，结束字幕缓缓出现。大家小声讨论着，又时不时朝着补天士望过去。补天士转过头，看了看擎天柱，然后又看了看威震天。“点评一下？”他说。  
威震天站起身，走到补天士面前。“这个。”他指着自己的汽车人标志，“你应该拥有它。”  
“不。这不是我的目的。”补天士站起来，把手放在标志上，“留着它，你值得。”他转过头看向擎天柱，“大哥，你是对的。关于大黄蜂，关于威震天。”他顿了顿，冲擎天柱展开了一个夸张的笑容，然后就坐下了。“继续上课吧，老威教授。”补天士说，在一纳秒内，他又恢复了以往的玩世不恭。  
——补天士并没有恶作剧。威震天本来预期会在电影中看到关于自己的内容，霸天虎时期的，或者起码也是丑化自己的视频。但补天士很认真的完成了作业（甚至还请了群演），而且极具真情实感。威震天觉得情绪微妙。这就像——补天士是个不值不扣的汽车人，对宇宙充满善意与责任感，但与此同时，他也的确是个活跃过头，常识感稀薄的联合船长。也许我们该承认tf性格的复杂性，然后学着接受。  
“所有有自我认知的智慧生命，都会被一个问题困惑。”威震天对讲台下的tf说。“那就是‘我是谁’，这是一个永远无法被完全解答的问题，因为我们一直在变化。我们是如何认识自身的呢？依靠和其他拥有自我意识生物的交流，而这些交流并不总是温和的。但有一点必须确定，那就是，我们在别人身上找到自己，这也是为什么我们需要了解一个几光年之外行星上寿命极短的群体，了解他们的文化，情感，恐惧和理想。就是这样——为了认识自己，完善自我。下课。”  
台下的tf面面相觑。诺蒂卡举手提问。  
“说吧。”威震天回答。  
“开课通知上说会看几部人类电影进行点评。”  
“这个，我们去背离记一起看，所有船员——除了值班机。同时庆祝擎天柱领袖上船做客。今天的酒水漂移表示负责。”威震天微笑着说。  
欢呼声充盈了整个空间，大家从教室涌出去，奔跑着，为了在背离记占个好位置。连通天晓都跑没影了。威震天走到擎天柱身边，“他们都等着和你一起庆祝‘正常’呢。”  
擎天柱动摇了，他感到长久以来一直萦绕在他火种仓，燃料泵乃至主能量管上的压力又增强了。拜某个细节过于清晰的梦境所赐，这种名为“威震天个人魅力”的力量又在蛊惑他，让他变回那个热情过头的年轻机子，下意识用引擎声威胁每一个靠近威震天的霸天虎（然而霸天虎们并听不懂这种威胁，还以为他被英明神武的头领吓怕了）。他紧张的晃了晃天线，抵抗这种源自火种深处的冲动。他第一次有点害怕自己几杯高纯进油箱之后，意志薄弱，形象崩塌，犯错误晚节不保。  
“我会出现的。”面罩里的声音听不出情绪。  
“那就好。”威震天回答，“我去准备放映事务，你帮我占个座——尽量离补天士远一点。”  
当晚擎天柱和威震天，当然还有一大帮小机崽子一起观看了《瓦力》《时间旅行者的妻子》还有《十二猴子》，前者反应了人类心中的智械形象，后两者则是时空观的体现。补天士恍然大悟，声称威震天是自己的“儿子”，因为正是他们通过时间旅行的方式让老威头下线。按照碳基的说法，他们就该是这种关系。威震天对此置之不理。旋刃，又一次哭成漏了的水管，试图拥抱领袖，并成功。在他的例子鼓舞下，很多人跑来拥抱领袖。威震天的履带开始了愤怒的空转，然而这地方并没有第二个坦克来解读履带空转的深层含义。  
电影放映结束之后，威教授布置了论文然后宣布散场。  
在走廊，威震天拦住红蓝相间的重卡，并示意领袖跟着他一起去太空船舷。  
喝得晕乎乎的擎天柱看着自己的老对手，芯里其实非常抵触。刚才看电影的时候，威震天就跟他坐得过于接近了，他觉得自己置换出的热风都打在坦克的臂甲上。而后威震天还用那种独特磁性的嗓音和他讨论剧情——老对手压低了声音，只有他能听得清，那声线就显得越发低沉，像生了锈一样（用一种非常好的方式）。擎天柱感觉有几百个合金小爪钩在挠他的火种仓，天线一直在不安的摆动。结果老对头就笑了，捉住他的天线根部，然后放开，让他别再晃了。动作很快，力道又适中——就是稍微让他感到疼，而探寻过去，又找不到痛感的那种，弥散在神经纤维网络里的只有“能不能再来一下”的疑惑。擎天柱把眼前的高纯一饮而尽，试图转移注意力，结果适得其反，他开始不由自主地打量威震天的新机体——履带，履带的设计变了，以前是背在身后的，可以取下来，那个卡扣就在……等等！擎天柱把浮上表层协议的记忆再次打包，丢进垃圾箱里去。最终，是前雷霆救援队成员旋刃解救了他（谁能想到呢），旋刃哭天抹泪地跑过来抱住领袖的腰——是被碳基电影打动所致，之后，在旋刃的带动下，一次大型“拥抱会”活动徐徐展开，直至放映结束。这让擎天柱着实松了口气。  
“可是……补天士喊我联脑打游戏。”擎天柱回答。他觉得自己真的不能再和威震天单独相处了——他的心理防线已经非常薄弱了。  
“打什么游戏？”威震天问。  
“铁血金刚大战异形。”擎天柱诚实地回答。  
“我还以为是超级奥利安。”威震天笑了一下说。  
“有这个游戏吗？”  
威震天低笑着点点头。“我问你个问题，你知道霸天虎为什么会飞吗？”  
“因为渴望天空……和自由？”擎天柱迟疑地回答。  
“是因为搭载了磁悬浮技术。”威震天捏了捏鼻梁，芯想：该锈掉的小炉渣，怎么不把这点儿浪漫主义用在别的地方？  
“所以呢？你想说什么。威震天。”擎天柱警觉地问。  
“我可以带你飞——你不是说你喜欢飞行吗？”威震天盯着擎天柱，观察他的表情，满意地收获了震惊和不知所措。于是，那种得意夹杂着一点儿狂妄的笑容又一次浮现在前破坏大帝的面甲上。  
领袖下意识地向后退了一步，免得自己能闻见威震天的机油味儿，那种厚重的气味现在又加上高纯的馥郁，让他脑模块电流过速。他甚至不得不又一次关掉机体的输出增压请求，甚至狠狠心，关掉对接设备的能量闸。  
“我更想……打游戏。”擎天柱低声说，但他的声音毫无说服力。  
“是吗？”威震天摊摊手，肩甲轴承发出低沉的摩擦声。“那我也只能独自一个去船舷了，毕竟其他船员都有伴侣或者朋友，而机械狗喝多去充电了。年级大了就是这样，孤独，况且还是我，对吧。”威震天向擎天柱做出道别的手势，“我是活该的。”他补充，然后转过身去。  
擎天柱看着威震天落寞的背影，火种顿时难受得要命，他不由自主地上前几步，赶上威震天。  
“我陪你去。”他说。  
——简直一点儿难度没有啊。威震天得意地想。  
在太空接驳入口，擎天柱看见威震天打开舱门，战斗协议瞬间上线。但坦克依旧背对着他，低声说。“抓紧我。”  
“什……”  
还没等领袖做出反应，他就被强大的气压吸出飞船，他下意识伸手攥住了威震天……的头盔。  
“这个会掉的——这又不是我机体的一部分。”威震天在内频对领袖说。他伸手揽住领袖的腰把他拉回航道，调整悬浮力度，然后轻快地划过飞船舷窗，飞向船头。  
“这真是……”擎天柱惊叹地张大了光学镜。庞大的寻光号在他下方闪烁着金属光泽，远处的蓝色恒星沉静地发散着光和热量，小行星带反射闪闪银光，像一片宁静的湖。  
“放轻松，领袖，我抓着你，不会松手的。”威震天在擎天柱上方飞行，双手握住重卡的腰线，紧绷的传动轴就在他掌中微微拉伸。“想去哪儿看看，推进器，发动机舱，还是观景台？”  
“我……我不知道，哈。”领袖轻笑了一声，“这比我想象的还要好。”  
“那就来个环寻光号一周游吧，领袖。”威震天加速，绕着发动机来了几个旋转，重卡的腰部不出所料的绷紧了。“哈，害怕了？”威震天凑近擎天柱的音频接收器说——那对敏感的蓝色天线又在摇晃了。——他几乎可以从频率看出重卡的情绪。  
“不，我很开芯。”擎天柱说。  
威震天勾起嘴角，加速撞向观景台的加强玻璃，然后在最后一纳秒贴着飞船曲线切线飞出，擎天柱笑出声了，“我喜欢这个。”他回过头看着威震天说。  
“不怕死的小炉渣。”威震天叹口气，带着重卡飞过船长办公室。  
“你的办公室！”擎天柱指着舷窗，“带我去看看。”  
“如你所愿。”威震天扣紧领袖的腰，缓缓降落在窗外。他们站在寻光号凸起的巨大铆钉上往里看。  
“那是不是……”擎天柱把面甲凑在加强玻璃前，惊讶地看见醉醺醺的补天士拿着一桶紫外感应漆在墙壁上画些什么。他把头雕让开，对威震天指了指里面。  
“毫不意外，我的桶……我是说头盔已经遭殃过两次了。”威震天耸耸肩。“你知道当船上有人打架补天士会在旁边干什么吗？”  
“放bgm？”擎天柱说。  
“你怎么知……哦，这就是领袖的一脉相承。”威震天抓住重卡的腰把他带上半空，来了个难度系数满分的飞行特技动作。重卡得承认，这下，他真的有点眩晕了。  
“我得……回地球了。”再次飞过太空船舷的时候擎天柱提出，他其实并不想结束飞行，但时间耽搁得越久，他的感情就变得越浓烈，不如当机立断及时止损。威震天于是降落在接驳入口，把重卡放下。  
“现在不是泥球的晚上吗？据我所知，你晚上没有工作。”  
“我得回去充电。”领袖打开太空闸口，和威震天一起通过走廊回到寻光号内部。  
“你可以在这儿充电，”威震天站在擎天柱面前，挡在他向太空桥前进的去路上。  
“不行，我还有事要处理……这不符合规定。”擎天柱低下头雕，看着自己的脚尖。  
“哪条规定？”威震天不依不饶地质问。  
“寻光号的规定？”擎天柱已经动摇得不行不行了，他感觉自己要犯错误了，大坝决堤，火山喷发。  
“我是船长，我就是寻光号的规定。”威震天走近几步，几乎贴上领袖的胸甲。“领袖，你的排气管在冒烟呢。”威震天低声说。  
“是吗？”擎天柱于是转过头，看见了令人无比尴尬的事实。他的排气管在冒青烟，能量引擎也发出和安静走廊毫不搭调的巨大轰鸣声。  
“你在怕我。”威震天问。  
“不……好吧——没错，是这样。跟你待在一起我不太轻松。更不用说充电了。我的战斗协议一直在线。我知道你没有攻击我的意图，完全是我的问题。”红蓝相间的重卡低声说，他知道自己在说谎，而且他一直不怎么擅长这个。  
“那就给我一个机会。就像你一直以来做的那样。”威震天没有拆穿他。  
“什么机会？”擎天柱问。  
“在我身边充电，以证明我不会伤害你。”  
“我……”  
“还是说，虽然我戴上了这个标志，也和寻光号的tf们相处了这么久。其实你还是没有把我当做一个汽车人？哦，这个事实真让人伤芯。”威震天装模作样地叹口气，捂住自己的胸甲。“行了，我明白了，这就是你的真实想法。”  
“不是！你在曲解我！曲解我的政策！我——我和你一起充电。”擎天柱脱口而出，然后立马就后悔了。  
“很好。”  
威震天面甲上又泛起了那种志得意满，诡计得逞的笑容。——简直没有一点难度。

***

于是威震天先拉着擎天柱去仓库卸了一个大型机型号的充电板，由重卡把它拖运到生活舱。然后花了几十赛分把充电板和原来的焊接拼装到一起，等一切准备完毕，两个喝了高纯的tf已经累得精疲力尽。  
“我必须要充电了。”擎天柱的声音里夹杂着过度疲倦的电子噪音，他倒在充电床上。“这高纯劲儿太大了。”  
“等等。”威震天躺倒在他身边叫住他。  
“下次吧，我真的累坏了。”擎天柱冲他摆摆手，“下次再对接。”重卡侧过身，把扰流板留给威震天。  
“我没提对接！”疲倦的坦克伸出手，揪住重卡的蓝色天线，“我不允许你下线，我要你干一件事。”  
“我真的需要充电了，强大的威震天。我续航能力没有你长，我就是个写代码的你饶了我吧。”擎天柱嘟囔着。  
——擎天柱居然这么说了？打了他四百万年都不服让他搬个充电床就求饶了？领袖的点真的琢磨不透。威震天在芯里直摇头。  
“我要你碎片整理的时候，去罗迪昂，我们第一次见面的地方。”威震天冲着蓝色的音频接收器大声说。  
擎天柱从内线发来一个知道了的信息。看来他真的困得连发声管都带不起来了。威震天想，我还喝了愚者燃油呢。难道是因为今天背离没往高纯里掺普通能量？为了敲漂移一笔，一定是这样的。但如果由我来运充电板，那等天亮都睡不到一起。  
——对接？小炉渣刚才是不是说了对接？所以他一直在想这回事儿？到底是谁想猥亵谁啊？不过，我当然也不会拒绝这个——没错，拆他，等他上线就拆，拆得他回不了泥球最好。等等，愚者燃油这个东西不会有副作用吧，灌他一油箱浓缩愚者燃油可不行。那——让他来？便宜了小炉渣。我还不知道我的接口怎么用呢……  
威震天在一片混乱的信息流里下线了。机械狗进来的时候看见自家老大歪带着头盔，搂着领袖的腰，把脸埋在重卡车窗中间，充电充得不省机事。  
“我要搬出去——起码擎天柱来的时候。太目害了。”机械狗对自己说。然后关上门，跑到轮机仓去蹭十的充电床。

***

在擎天柱的像素美梦里，他回到了赛博坦，补路架桥，修bug修的不亦乐乎，在休息的间隙，他发现自己身旁的任务栏不停闪烁“新任务”图标，他点开任务，里面写着：“和威震天第一次见面的地方。”像素重卡点击“接受任务”，然后一路跳跃来到罗迪昂警察厅。  
“队长，巡逻回来了。”像素弹簧臂向他打招呼，“今天情况怎么样？”  
“很好，没有犯罪行为，我感到非常清闲。”像素重卡回答。他跳到自己的座位上，仔细搜索了一下，什么也没找到。他挠了挠头盔，思索了一下，拉开抽屉。惊讶地发现本来放威震天数据板的地方放上了一个颜色鲜艳的碳基复制品，它拥有七彩毛发还有灵巧的淡蓝色四肢，一对浅红色眼睛大得不成比例，但并不违和。像素重卡拿起这件显然不是出于己手的工艺品，好奇地翻看。终于在工艺品的底座看到了一行赛博坦文字。  
“友谊就是魔法，威震天到此一游。”  
重卡愣住了，让他惊讶的有两点：一是老威的惊奇品位，二是，真实的威震天真的在梦里拥吻了他，并且对他说，“擎天柱，谢谢你让我找回自己。——你令我完整。”  
——完


End file.
